Sekolah Shinra !
by KucingPerak
Summary: Chapter 7 update : ”Shi ... Shishou ! Hajar !” Hayner ngeguncangin lengan Tifa sambil nunjuk ke sosok serem itu. ”Ogah ! Hantu mana mempan dihajar ?” tolak cewek itu,makin sembunyi di belakang Cloud.
1. ketua Cloud

KucingPerak : Aku ngedit ulang cerita Sekolah Shinra ini, karna formatnya yang dulu lumayan kacau ! (waktu itu masih awal2nya nulis fanfic, sih !). Plus ada beberapa yang salah tulis. Mangkanya … sekarang aku edit lagi. Tapi, bagi yang udah pernah ngikutin crita ini, langsung ke chapter 7 aja. Soalnya itu yang terbaru. Gak usah baca lagi dari awal. Karena critanya sama, koq. Palingan ada beberapa tulisan yang kubetulin aja.

Perhatian : Kingdom Hearts n Final Fantasy bukan punyaku, tapi punyanya Square Enix & Disney.

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Ketua Cloud**

* * *

Cloud merapikan dasi seragamnya, lesu. Dia turun tangga letoy, kayaq baru turun dari kapal yang diterjang badai. Tangannya bergerak memakai jas seragam sekolah, lambat. Tadi malam dia habis ngerjain tugas OSIS sampe begadang. _Apa lagi acara gue hari ini, ya ?_ _pertama … ujian matematika dari pak Sephiroth, trus … nyerahin laporan ke kepala sekolah. __Lalu … rapat OSIS, pulangnya … nganterin Tifa belanja. Trus, kerja sambilan …_ . Dia menghela nafas. "Males banget, dah … "

"Pagi-pagi jangan ngeluh. Sono, bangunin tuh adek lu. Tadi malem dia begadang lagi, nonton bola. Padahal TVnya udah gue sembunyiin di luar pintu, masih bisa aja dia temuin. Paginya tuh TV dah balik ke ruang tengah." suruh seorang wanita setengah baya, warna rambutnya (blonde) sama seperti Cloud. "Ya, elah … Enyak ini … gimana, seh ? Nyembunyiin TV di luar pintu, masih untung si Roxas yang bawa masuk lagi, nah kalo diambil maling … ?" Cloud geleng-geleng, gak paham dengan jalan pikiran enyaknya. Wanita itu terdiam sesaat, berpikir.

"Pinter juga lu. Anak siapa dulu ? Anak gue … " wanita blonde tadi menepuk-nepuk bahu sang putra yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Iya, ya … ya udah. Hari ini gue izinin Roxas ngebolos. Karena jasanya nyelametin TV kita."

"Yah, gak bisa gitu dong, Nyak … . Roxas tuh dah bego (sorry, Rox), kalau bolos, jadinya bego kuadrat alias idiot. Emangnya Enyak mau punya anak kayaq gitu ? nggak kan ?" ujar Cloud, ngerasa iri denger keputusan sang Enyak tercinta yang rada telmi. Padahal kalau dia yang mau bolos, susahnya setengah mati.

"Ah, nggak pa-pah, koq. Kan Roxas cakep, anak-anak gue kan semuanya cakep-cakep."

"Nyak … hari gini tu, ya … tampang doang gak bisa dijadiin modal. Yang penting sekarang itu : otak dan skill."

"Hmm … eh, skill tuh apaan sih ?"

"Kemampuan."

"Ooh, eh, emangnya hari gini kenapa harus punya kemampuan ?"

"Ya, eyalah. Kalau gak punya, gimana bisa menghadapi ganasnya persaingan kerja ? Sarjana tanpa bolos aja susah dapat kerja. Apalagi yang dulunya suka bolos."

"Ng … " Enyaknya manggut-manggut. "Eh, apa hubungannya kemampuan ama bolos ?"

"Roxaaass ! Bangun, woooi !" seru Cloud, sambil berlalu. Dia gak mau memperpanjang obrolan dengan enyaknya. Bisa-bisa gak kelar-kelar sampe malam.

Kamar Roxas ada tepat di bawah atap. Gitu-gitu, ruangnya nyaman banget. Maklum, udah dibersihin dengan ganasnya oleh sang Enyak yang _single parents_. Sampe-sampe tikus-tikus dan kecoa-kecoa minggat dalam hitungan detik dari sini.

Begitu tiba di depan pintu kamar adeknya, Cloud gak langsung masuk. Dia ngelepas jas sekolah. Dilipet dengan rapi n ditaruh dekat tembok, samping pintu. Dia bangkit dan menarik nafas sejenak. Kemudian, menendang pintu kamar Roxas dengan sebelah kaki.

'BRAK ! BYUR !'

Seember air selokan meluncur dengan mengerikannya di ambang pintu. Untung Cloud belum masuk. Jadi, dia selamat. Gitu kakinya melangkah masuk kamar, ada bunyi

'PIP ! PIP ! PIP !'

Dibarengi oleh sinar laser merah yang bikin silau mata. Lalu …

"WUUSH ! ZLEB !"

Sebuah anak panah menukik lurus ke leher Cloud. Untung doi sempat menghindar. Nyaris kena satu senti !. Walau ini udah pernah kejadian beberapa kali (dengan jebakan yang berbeda), tetap aja bikin Cloud deg-degan n gak bisa nahan amarah. "Roxaaass ! Elu mau ngebunuh gue, ya, hah ?! Kalo gue gak mau bantuin lu belajar lagi, baru tau rasa lu !" Cloud menyibak selimut bintang-bintang milik adeknya yang kliatan bergumul. Tapi, di baliknya gak ada manusia, yang ada guling yang udah dicoretin mata, hidung, n lidah yang terjulur, ngeledek. Ada tulisan 'BEGO' di atasnya. Cloud membelalak. _Biasanya tuh anak selalu stand by di sini. Apa dia udah bangun ?_

'KLEK !'

Terdengar pintu kamar yang dikunci. Cloud langsung bergegas ke sana, n membukanya. Tapi, gak bisa ! Bener-bener dikunci. Akhirnya dia nggedor-gedor tuh pintu, kesel. "Woi ! Rox ! Lu di situ, kan ? Bukain, gak ?!"

"Target sudah terkunci. Siap-siap, _count down_ … ." Ucap Roxas, di baliknya, dengan nada diberat-beratkan, sok dewasa. "10 … 9 … 8 … "

Cloud kelabakan di dalam. Doi buru-buru ke jendela. Tapi dikunci juga ! _Apa gue pecahin aja nih jendela ? tapi, ntar bisa-bisa gue dikurung sama enyak di kamar mandi seharian kayaq dulu_. Cloud keringetan.

" … 3 … 2 … " Roxas mengeraskan suaranya. " … 1 … Bum !" suara 'bum' barusan diiringi 'BUM' dari dalam. Berbarengan dengan suara 'JEPRET' tiga kali. Suasana hening.

Beberapa detik berlalu.

Dengan perlahan, Roxas membuka pintu kamarnya. Pertama-tama sekedar mengintip, lalu dibukanya juga pintu tadi lebar-lebar, membiarkan debu-debu putih bertebaran ke luar. Diambilnya kamera digital yang disembunyiin di belakang topeng Halloween, dekat pintu n stop kontak. Seluruh kamarnya putih oleh tepung ! Di tengah-tengah ruangan berdirilah sesosok putih manusia tepung, alias Cloud !.

"Mph … " bibir Roxas bergetar. "Mphahahahahahh !" Dia ketawa sampe nangis, sakit perut. Dia memeriksa gambar yang terambil di kameranya. Foto-foto Cloud yang kelabakan n mematung kena bom tepung. Dia ngakak abiz !. Cloud membuka matanya yang tadi ditutup. Mata birunya bersinar merah, kayaq kebakar api. Api dendam. Plus tiga tanda magatama di sana. (sharingan !). "Sialan lo ! Gue udah mandi, tau ! Kalo gini, gue kan bisa telat !? Emangnya elo mau tanggung jawab ?!"

"Ye ! tanggung jawab sendiri, dong ! Emang gue pikirin !?" Roxas berlari turun tangga sambil tetap terbahak. "Eh ! Kalo elo bisa mikir jebakan kayaq gini, kenapa gak dipakai buat belajar aja, sih !? Gue malu punya adek yang nilainya jeblok kayaq lu !" Cloud nyusul.

"EGP !" Roxas langsung turun tangga, masuk kamar mandi. "Eh ! Tunggu ! Gue dulu yang mandi !" Cloud nggedor-gedor lagi.

"Gantian, dong ! Lo kan udah, tadi !"

"Mana mungkin gue bisa pergi dengan penampilan begini ? Bisa-bisa gue didepak sebelum nyampe gerbang ! Lagian, lu kalo mandi kayaq konser, lama banget ! Mending gue dulu !"

Roxas nyuekkin teriakan n gedoran kakaknya. Dia malah membalasnya dengan nyanyian. "Kemon, beybeh !". Akhirnya dimulailah konser sang adik yang memang sudah diperkirakan. Cloud cuma bisa ngedumel dan numpang mandi sama tetangga.

KucingPerak

Karena insiden bom tadi pagi, walhasil Cloud bener-bener telat ! Gitu tiba di depan sekolah Shinra, gerbangnya dah ditutup. Dengan hiasan gigi kuda alias cengiran dari Pak Balthier, sang satpam perayu murid cewek. Dengan pasrah Cloud menghampiri gerbang, dia mencengkram terali besinya kayaq narapidana. "Pak, tolong izinin saya masuk dong."

"Gak. Tumben-tumbenan gue bisa ngeliat murid teladan kayaq lu telat. Ahahaha !" si satpam ketawa. Dia senang banget liat murid sengsara, kecuali murid cewek tentunya.

"Paak ! aduuh … jangan ditutup dulu, dong." Trio cewek centil, Yuffie, Selphie, dan Rikku lari-lari, n stop di samping Cloud. "Eh ? Lu telat juga, ya, Strife ? Tumben ?" Yuffie n dua sohibnya keheranan. "Iya, nih. Gara-gara dibom adek gue pagi-pagi." Jawab Cloud, apa adanya. Orang-orang tadi makin heran. "Kok elu masih hidup ?"

"Gue gak gampang mati, lagi … "

"Ayo, ayo, _ladies_. Kalo mau masuk, musti nyium gue dulu. Wahaha !" Pak Balthier ketawa lagi. Selphie, Rikku, dan Yuffie menurut aja, n mencium pipi si satpam dari balik terali. Pria tadi dengan senang hati ngebukain pager. "Deeh ! Duluan, ya, Ketua kelas !" seru Rikku, begitu di dalam, sambil terus lari. "Lu juga musti masuk, pagi ini ada ujian dari pak Sephi. Kalo gak ikut, lu bisa masuk _blacklist_nya. Susah dapat nilai tujuh turunan, deh ! Dijamin !" sambung Selphie. _Gue juga tau, kok. Pak Sephiroth itu kan tipikal guru killer. Udah susah ngasih nilai, gak ramah, soal-soal ujiannya susah banget, lagi. Tambah lagi juteknya itu. Serem, ubanan, pula. Weh, bener-bener cocok jadi tokoh antagonis. _(Sorry Seph)Batin Cloud, merana.

"_Buh bye_, Strife !" Yuffie menyusul dua temannya yang duluan. "Woi ! Gimana caranya gue masuk ? Emangnya gue harus nyium pak Balthier juga ?!" balas Cloud, masih dikarantina. "Sorry, deh. Gue gak hobi dicium cowok. Pergi sono." _Najis ! gue juga mana mau. Mending nyium si tomboy Tifa daripada dia_. Dahi Cloud jadi berkerut-kerut, kesal.

"Harusnya lu tau, Sepandai-pandainya kodok melompat, nantinya bakal jatoh juga." Pak Balthier nyengir, ngejek. "Salah, pak. Yang benar tuh tupai, bukan kodok. Itu kan peribahasa tingkat dasar. Masa masih salah juga, sih ? Malu-maluin aja." Ralat Cloud. "Eeeh, udah telat, masih berani meralat. Lu mau disetrap ?!"

"Boleh, deh. Asal dibolehin masuk."

"Pergi lu !" bentak pak Balthier, nunjuk langit. "Shuuuh, Shuuuh !" usirnya, kayaq ngusir anjing. Dengan kesal, Cloud membalikkan badannya, melangkah, gontai. Cuaca mendadak mendung di sekitarnya, seolah ikut berduka cita. Tiba-tiba telinganya denger sesuatu, kayaq suara ular, eh bisikan. Sssht, sssht, gitu, deh. Kepalanya toleh kanan kiri, atas bawah, miring kanan n miring kiri, udah kayaq orang lagi senam jasmani, nyari-nyari sumber suara. _Kok ada suara gak ada wujud ? jangan-jangan … hiiy ! gak mungkin, ah ! seumur-umur gue gak pernah ngeliat hantu. Lagian ... hantu itu kan nggak ada !_

"Sssht !"

Suara itu makin keras. Dibarengi timpukan batu kerikil yang kena telak di kepalanya. Akhirnya Cloud nyadar kalo tuh suara asalnya dari belakang, arah jam 11, kiri, dekat pohon beringin di ujung pagar sekolah. Dia langsung ke sana, dengan langkah ballet, lebar, tanpa suara, n tanpa ketahuan oleh pak Satpam yang lagi ngerayu guru muda. "Vaan ?" Cloud kaget, nemu temen sekelasnya di situ. "Hehe … telat juga, ya, ketua ? Kesian deh lu."

"Diem lu." _Sialan, ternyata si Vaan. Sang tokoh legendaris yang selalu datang pas detik-detik terakhir_. Cloud mendengus, sebal. _Eh ? tunggu. Selalu datang pas detik-detik terakhir ?_. "Eh, lu tau caranya biar gue bisa masuk tanpa lewat gerbang ? Lu kan emang suka telat, tapi gak pernah bolos, Gue inget."

"Hehe, ya, iyalah … " Vaan menepuk dada. "Vaan gitu loh … " Ia mengisyaratkan Cloud agar mengikutinya. Cloud pun aye-aye aja, ngekor. Gak lama kemudian, mereka sampe di jalan sempit, tepat di belakang tembok gedung sekolahan. Cocok buat tempat malakin orang. "Di sini, nih." Vaan menepuk tembok tinggi itu. "Tempat rahasia gue n Penelo kalau telat. Biasanya Cuma kami aja yang tau. Tapi, kali ini gue kasih tau lu juga. Soalnya kasian banget liat ketua kelas teladan kayaq lu dikeluarin dari sekolah." Dia nyengir. Ngeliatin selai kacang yang masih nemplok di gigi serinya.

"Heh, Cuma sekali doang, gue gak bakal dikeluarin, tau." Mereka pun siap-siap manjat.

KucingPerak

"Nyarissshh … " Cloud terbungkuk-bungkuk di ambang pintu kelasnya, ngatur nafas. Kalo Vaan ? Dia yang biasa dengan situasi begitu, dengan santainya duduk di bangku. Sedangkan Cloud keringetan, duduk di bangkunya, paling depan tengah, berhadapan langsung dengan meja guru. "Kok telat ?" tanya Tifa, di sebelah kiri. "Biasa. Gara-gara si teroris itu, gue jadi agak terhambat."

"Oh ? Adek lo si Roxas itu ? Jebakan apa lagi yang dia buat kali ini ?" Tifa tertarik. Tapi, Cloud gak mau ngasih tau (malu-maluin, sih), sementara Tifa terus-terusan mendesak. Saking mendesaknya, dia nyekik leher Cloud dengan tenaga 'raksasa'. (maklum, si juara _martial arts_ sekota). Pas muka Cloud pucet kayaq mayat, baru dia berenti n minta maaf.

Suasana kelas masih rame. Rikku, Yuffie, dan Selphie asyik bergosip ria di bangku tengah. Tidus lagi makan bekal buatan Yuna, ceweknya, yang terkenal gak enak. Tapi, tuh cowok mau-mau aja bo'ong bilang enak n makan sampe abiz. Squall n Seifer lagi pelotot-pelototan di bangku belakang. Di tengah-tengah mereka duduk Rinoa yang berusaha mendamaikan. _Squall dan Seifer pasti habis berkelahi lagi, deh. Ada luka baru di dahi mereka. Dua orang itu emang rival abadi. Denger-denger sih, mereka udah berantem dari TK_. Batin Cloud, sambil menoleh sedikit ke situ.

Nah, kalau ada rival abadi, yang ini disebut pasangan abadi. Mereka adalah Rasler dan Ashe. Mereka udah tunangan sejak belum lahir. Kedua orang tuanya sama-sama bangsawan, direktur perusahaan swasta. Rasler dan Ashe menganggap dunia ini adalah milik mereka berdua. Buktinya, mereka gak pernah ngobrol dengan orang lain selain 'Bang Rasler' n 'Neng Ashe'. Aneh ? Emang. Kayaq gini, nih …

"Wah, Neng Ashe. Ketua kelas barusan memberi tahu abang kalau besok ada ujian." (Maksudnya Cloud)

"Bang Rasler, cewek berambut hitam panjang di sebelah ketua kelas juga barusan memberitahuku." (Maksudnya Tifa)

"Neng Ashe, manis deh … "

"Ah, Bang Rasler juga, ganteng … "

Dua sejoli itu senyum-senyum, malu-malu, sambil pegangan tangan. Cubit-cubitan, n senggol-senggolan. Kalo udah gitu, walau ada gempa sekali pun gak bakal bisa mecahin dunia mereka berdua.

Ada juga kwartet pekerja sambilan di sini, yaitu Luneth, Ingus, Arc, n Refia. Biasanya yang mereka obrolin itu gak jauh-jauh dari kerja _part time_, diskon sayur, toko murah, makan gratis, dan sebangsanya. Mereka berempat adalah teman akrab dari kecil, rumahnya juga dempetan. Selain itu, masih banyak murid lain. Kayaq Zell yang nyentrik dengan tato di muka. Sekarang tuh anak lagi _sparring_, tinju, di pojok ruangan. Sedangkan Vaan dan ceweknya, Penelo, lagi asyik ngobrolin jalan pintas menuju berbagai tempat. Mereka cukup dikenal selalu _traveling_ ke mana-mana. Bahkan, pernah jadi penumpang gelap. Mereka juga bela-belain pergi sampe ke luar negeri, meski gak punya duit.

Ngomong-ngomong soal teman akrab dari kecil, Cloud juga punya satu. Dia adalah Tifa. Sejak belum sekolah, sampe sekarang (kelas sebelas), mereka selalu main sama-sama n sekelas secara kebetulan ! Teman-temannya menjuluki mereka : suami istri. Tapi, keduanya mengelak ledekan barusan. Di antara mereka emang gak ada acara tembak menembak atau semacamnya. Tapi, mereka emang cukup sering jalan bareng. Apalagi Tifa jadi wakil ketua. Gimana dengan perasaan keduanya ? Maneketehe. Rahasia pengarang dong !. Ntar kalo baca lanjutannya juga tau. Yang pasti, mereka gak benci satu sama lain.

Lagian, Cloud sendiri sekarang lagi jatuh cintrong alias naksir sama Aerith, cewek kelas sebelah, yang terkenal karena kecantikan n kelembutannya, plus maniak bunganya. Konon, dia miara berbagai jenis bunga di rumahnya. Bahkan, bunga Raflesia yang sejenis bunga bangkai itu n jauh dari kata wangi juga dia punya. Cloud pernah beberapa kali ke rumahnya, mau nganterin barang (Cloud juga kerja sambilan sebagai _delivery service_, bareng Tifa. Ayah Tifa _is the boss_). Eh, ternyata rumahnya ada di dalam hutan ! dengan dikelilingi oleh bunga-bunga n tanaman aneh. Rumahnya juga bukan rumah biasa. Tapi, puri ! Gede banget. Masih mending kalo catnya putih, orange, or warna-warna cerah lainnya. Nah, ini … ? item ! coz, gak dicat. Dibiarkan alami dengan tembok batu ! Kalo orang normal, sih, gak bakalan mau tinggal di sana. Nyeremin ! Kayaq puri drakula dari Transilvania !. Tapi, karena ada Aerith, banyak juga yang sok berani datang berkunjung sekedar _say Hi, _alias pedekate. Cloud sendiri, walau naksir, dia gak berani nunjukkin (pemalu, geto loh !). Dia cuma berharap n berdoa semoga dia dapat tugas nganterin paket ke rumah Aerith, si cewek bunga yang emang selalu dapat paket hampir tiap hari. Nah, pas kemarin doanya terkabul, doi langsung sujud syukur !

"Diem semua ! Jangan ribut ! Sebagai murid yang baik, kita harus bisa memanfaatkan waktu yang ada dengan hal yang lebih berguna. Baca buku pelajaran dulu, kek … ntar kan ujian !" seru Cloud, berdiri. Gak ku-ku dengan keributan temen-temennya yang udah kayaq anak _playgroup_. Semua diam. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, suasana kembali gaduh. Cloud menghempaskan diri di bangku, pasrah.

"Udah, deh … lu kan tau kalo anak-anak emang pada gak bisa dibilangin." Kata Tifa, maksudnya ngehibur. Cloud tertunduk. "Mereka sama sekali gak ngehargain gue sebagai ketua kelas. Kalo ada susahnya, baru deh gue yang diandalkan. Dasar … "

"Ehhemm !" Suara dingin nun datar Pak Sephiroth, sang guru Matematika, memecah keramaian. Dia pun melangkah masuk. Suasana yang mirip pasar tadi, langsung berubah mirip kuburan. Apalagi cuaca yang mendung makin memperburuk suasana. Angin bergemuruh. Kilat menyambar. Hujan pun turun dengan derasnya. "Bang Rasler, aku takut … " bisik Ashe, menggenggam tangan tunangannya, erat. "Jangan khawatir, Neng Ashe. Bang Rasler di sini. Tidak akan kubiarkan siapa pun menyakitimu, sayangku."

"Oh, cintaku … "

"Oh, manisku … "

"Oh, bintangku … "

"Oh, bulanku … "

Yang denger pada pasang tampang masam (Author, juga). _Jangan ngegombal di kelas, dong !_ "Heh ! Rasler ! Ashe ! Duduk yang benar !" Kemarahan Pak Sephiroth yang lebih serem dari gempa, berhasil membuat mereka berdua terdiam. "Ehhem !" dia berdehem lagi. Cloud langsung manggut n bangkit. "Berdiri !" semuanya ikut berdiri. "Beri salam !" lanjutnya. "Selamat pagi, Pak. Mohon bantuannya !" koor makhluk sekelas.

Sephiroth mengangguk. Semua pun kembali duduk seperti semula. Kedua tangan pria berambut silver itu bertumpu pada meja guru. "Hari ini ada siswa baru yang akan ikut belajar di kelas yang sama dengan kalian." Katanya. Semua berpandangan n bisik-bisik tetangga. "Moga-moga cowok cakep." Trio cewek centil mulai diskusi. "Cewek cantik, pliz … " harapan Vaan barusan langsung dapat hadiah tonjokkan dari Penelo. _Yang mirip Yuna, tapi gak penyakitan n masakannya enak_. Mohon Tidus dalam hati. _Dokter hebat …_ Yuna juga memohon sambil batuk-batuk. _Orang kaya baik hati yang selalu ntraktir kami tiap hari, _Luneth, Arc, Ingus, n Refia ikutan memohon. _Temen sparring, dunks !_ pinta Zell. Jari-jarinya udah gemeretakkan. _Whatever …_ batin Squall, cuek. Dia lebih tertarik mikirin cara untuk menang dari Seifer dalam segala hal. _Gak peduli. Asal dia gak ngeganggu rencana gue ngabisin si Squall_. Seifer pelototan lagi sama rival abadinya. _Pangeran berkuda putih yang selalu mendamaikan segala pertikaian di muka bumi. _Rinoa berdoa_. _Kalau Tifa ? _Moga-moga bukan cewek macam Aerith_. Mohonnya. _Terserah deh, mau cowok ato cewek, Yang penting dia normal alias gak aneh_. Ucap Cloud, dalam ati.

Sephiroth berpaling pada pintu kelas, lebih tepatnya pada makhluk yang ada di situ. "Masuklah." Suruhnya. Orang yang dipanggil pun masuk. Dia cowok yang lumayan tinggi, lebih tinggi dari Cloud yang cuma 173 cm (Cuma ?!). Wajahnya ceria. Dari tadi senyum-senyum liat keadaan kelas. _Kayaqnya nih orang sebangsanya Zell, Vaan, or Tidus_. Duga Cloud. (Tipe orang ceria n ribut, plus nilai jeblok, gitu loh !)

Dia menulis namanya dengan huruf yang besar-besar, pake spidol biru. Tulisannya 'Zack Fair'. "Yoo ! kawan-kawan ! panggil aja gue Zack. _Peace_, _man_ !" dia ngacungin dua jari n nyengir. "_Peace_ !!!" balas Zell, Vaan, n Tidus, bareng. Plus tanda V di jari. Mereka berempat cengar cengir. Suasana jadi cerah. Cuaca yang mendung tadi pun tiba-tiba kabur. Berganti dengan matahari yang cengengesan. Rikku, Selphie, n Yuffie bergenggaman erat, kesenangan doa mereka terkabul dalam hitungan detik. Seangkan Cloud yang duduk paling depan ngerasa kalo orang aneh di kelasnya bakal nambah lagi.

KucingPerak

"Sekian untuk hari ini. Kalian boleh istirahat." Sephiroth merapikan map yang nyimpen lembaran-lembaran penuh karangan matematika (soalnya, yang jawab pada ngarang!). Dia pun pergi disertai rasa syukur dari hati yang amat mendalam oleh para siswa n siswi kelas XI A.

Pemandangan kelas Cloud udah kayaq pasca perang. Rasler lagi sibuk menenangkan Ashe yang sesenggukan, nangis. Vaan n Penelo adu punggung, keringetan, persis orang kehausan di tengah padang pasir. "Vaan, gue jadi inget waktu kita kesasar di Mesir taun lalu … ". Keluh Penelo. "Ho-oh … " jawab Vaan, gerah. Sementara itu, asma Yuna kambuh, Tidus yang sakit kepala kelabakan nyari-nyari obat di tas buat pacarnya itu. Rikku, Yuffie, n Selphie pada curhat dengan tampang yang berkaca-kaca, kayaq habis putus pacar. Zell _sparring_ lagi di pojokan. Mukanya kayaq orang yang abis kalah tanding. Squall n Seifer sibuk ngitung lagi soal-soal ujian barusan pake kalkulator (Lembar soalnya dikasih). Pengen tau jawaban yang bener dan mau adu kepintaran satu sama lain. Rinoa pingsan di bangkunya. Kwartet pekerja sambilan, Lunethcs ketiduran, persis orang-orang yang habis kerja sambilan seharian.

Pipi kiri Tifa nemplok meja. "Cloud … lu bisa ngerjain, nggak ? Gue cuma bisa ngerjain lima soal, tadi … " tanyanya, dengan suara sekarat. "Gue bisa ngerjain ke-50nya." Jawab Cloud, biasa. Hasil perjuangannya begadang tadi malem. Slain karena ngerjain tugas OSIS, dia juga belajar keras.

"Gila aja lu ! Bisa ngerjain lima puluh soal monster itu dalam dua jam. Dasar kepinteran. Ajarin, dong."

Cloud tersenyum. "Boleh. Tapi, ntar kalo ada paket buat Aerith lagi, biar gue aja yang anterin, oke ?" katanya, nyengir. Tifa mendengus. Dia berpaling, masih dengan posisi kepala nempel meja. "Lupain aja cewek itu, knapa sih ? Saingan lu banyak, tau. Cowok-cowok keren pada bejibun di sini."

"Tapi, yang pinter kayaq gue kan jarang … ?" balas Cloud, Pe-De. Tifa cemberut. Dia bangkit, n nendang Cloud sampe jatoh dari kursinya. Cowok blonde itu sampe kepentuk kursi Zack di sebelah kanan. "Aduh ! Apaan, si ?!".

"Lemah. Kalo lu bisa ngalahin gue berantem, baru gue dukung." Tifa bertolak pinggang. "Jangan gitu, dong. Kalo gitu caranya, gue udah kalah sebelum tanding." Cloud menolak. Ya iyalah. Tifa kan juara _martial arts_ sekota ! Preman aja takut sama dia. Cewek itu pun langsung nyelonong ke luar, ke toilet.

"Hey, Cloud."

"Hah ?" Cloud menoleh pada sumber suara, Zack. Dia pun berdiri. _Dia manggil 'Cloud' ? Pe-De juga nih orang langsung manggil nama depan gue._ "Ya … ?".

"Elo tadi bisa ngerjain semua soal, ya ? Hebat. Gue juga udah denger kalo loe jadi murid teladan di sini, yang pinter pelajaran n olahraga itu, kan ?" pujinya. Cloud garuk-garuk kepala. "Ah, nggak sehebat itu, kok." Dia jadi malu. Zack ketawa. "Gak usah ngerendah, deh. Tapi … ngomong-ngomong, tadi gue juga sempet ngerjain semua soal."

Telinga Cloud menajam. "Apa ?". Dia hampir gak percaya. Zack tetap senyam senyum. "Sebenernya gue agak kaget juga, sih. Baru masuk, udah dapet ujian. Lima puluh biji, lagi. Baru kali ini gue alami ada guru yang ngasih soal essay segitu. Sulit-sulit, pula. Uh-Oh … Tapi … untung gue ngerti semua. Hehe … "

Di benak Cloud muncul kilat petir n badai yang menyambar. Sementara di benak Zack yang muncul adalah matahari (cerah, euy !). _Saingan … dia saingan gue …_ Cloud jadi merasa gak tenang. Kalo Zack ? Doi tenang-tenang aja, tuh. Dia malah mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Cloud. "Ngefriend, yok !

_Ngefriend ? Dia ngajak gue temenan ? Aje gile ! Ogah ! Mana bisa gue temenan sama orang yang kira-kira bisa ngedepak gue dari predikat murid teladan di sini ?_

"Cloud ?" kedua alis Zack terangkat, menunggu. Cloud ngeliatin muka tuh orang dengan curiga. "Knapa ? Muka gue kegantengan banget, ya ?" tanyanya, (Pe-De abiz !!!). Cloud cengo.

_Iddih ! Ni orang narsis banget, si ?! ._ Beberapa detik kemudian, akhirnya Cloud ngenyambut juga tangan itu, lalu maksain senyum. "Hai … Zack … " Dia sama sekali gak ngejawab ajakan Zack soal ngefriend tadi. Tapi, si Zack sendiri g ada curiga sama sekali. Dia Cuma kurihing-kurihing, cengar cengir. _Oke, gue bakalan dekat sama lu, tapi buat jatuhin lu ! _tekad Cloud dalam hati. Diem-diem, dia ketawa setan.


	2. naruto ilang !

KucingPerak : KucingPerak : btw ... nama-nama tokoh non KH-n non-FF di sini cuma numpang lewat doang. Aku gak punya rencana buat munculin mereka jadi tokoh nyata di sini.

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Naruto ilang !**

* * *

Oke deh. Setelah puas ama kisah Cloud, kita beralih ke Roxas. Settingnya … adalah kantin sekolah yang merupakan oase penyejuk, tempat nongkrongnya murid2 yg kelelahan di tengah padang pelajaran. Nah, di pojokan ujung, tempat jual mie ayam mang Asep, bertenggerlah 4 anak manis. Mereka adalah :

- Hayner, cowok troublemaker sejagat. Pake seragam gak pernah beres, kancing kemeja putihnya slalu dibuka. Mamerin gbr tengkorak kurus di kaos hitam tanpa lengan yg doi pake di dalem. Rambutnya coklat palsu, alias coklat hasil semir. Sekarang dia lagi makan mie sambil nyanyi-nyanyi gak jelas, n goyang-goyang kepala, kayaq orang kesambet. Earphonenya aja sampe lepas tujuh kali dalam tiga menit, saking goyangnya.

-Pence, cowok penggemar misteri. Paling ndut di antara yg lain. Tapi tampangnya kiut (yg bener 'cute', sodara-sodara !) banget kayaq anak beruang. Teddy Bear gitu, deh. Maniak misteri. Seragamnya masih tergolong lumayan rapi lah ketimbang Hayner. Sekarang Teddy, eh ! Pence, lagi makan mie ayam mang Asep sampe keringetan. Udah mangkuk kelima, nih !. Di depannya ada novel seram supertebal yang baru dibeli kemaren.

-Olette, cewek maniz. Hobi banget ngerjain Pe-er. Pinter debat. Serius. Seragamnya rapi banget. Tipikal siswi teladan, gitu lah. Nah, knapa juga dia bisa nyangkut sama Hayner cs ? Karena dia dalam misi menyelamatkan Hayner cs dari jalan sesat, kembali ke jalan yg benar. By : kep-sek botak stengah. Sekarang aja ni cewek lagi serius-seriusnya ngerjain PR buat dikumpul bulan depan (bujug !). Sambil makan mie ayam, _of course_.

-Roxas. Anak cowok termaniz, terkiut, terganteng, tertampan, terkeren, tercakep, ter … ter … ter … terpesona, deh, dakuuu !!! (halah !), dan juga terjahil. Dia lagi makan sambil ketawa laknat sambil ngebayangin jebakan selanjutnya yang bakal menimpa sang kakak tersayang. (_poor_ Cloud … ). Tangan kanannya menyuap mie ayam, sedangkan yang satunya lagi nulis rumus2 matek yang rumit, ngitungin jarak target dengan bom. Juga perkiraan kemungkinan ketepatan dengan statistik.

Sekilas empat sekawan ini emang kliatan kayaq orang gila. Tapi, ya sutralah, cakep-cakep sih. (hoe ?).

"Oooi ~~ " Hayner, sang pimpinan gank, tiba-tiba matiin mp4nya. "Gue bosen, nih … ngapain, yah ?" keluhnya, nyander di lengan kiri Pence, sambil kipas-kipas pake buku PRnya Olette. Bagi Hayner, cuaca sedingin apa-pun tetap panas !. "Udah, makan aja." Saran si Teddy. "Kapasitas lambung gue gak sehebat punya lu, tau," Hayner menyikutnya, kesal. "Bikin PR aja." Kata Olette, anteng. "Otak gue gak seencer otak lu." Tolak sang ketua, tiga detik.

"Hehehehh … "

Hayner, Pence, n Olette ngelirik sang pemilik tawa barusan. Roxas !. Tuh anak ngekeh2 aja sambil nulis-nulis rumus, n garis-garis plus grafik parabola. Olette yang pinter aja gak ngerti apa yang ditulis temennya itu. Gak ngerti coz tulisan2 Roxas kayaq rumput ! susah dibaca !. (tulisannya gak secakep orangnya). "Rox, bikin apa lagi lu ?" Hayner ngelongok ke buku raport yg halaman blakangnya dicorat-coret sama Roxas. "Biasa. Jebakan baru."

"Woi. Lu jangan ngejahilin kakak lu terus, dong ! Gak baik, tau !"

Gerakan Olette terhenti. Ia ngelirik Hayner yg barusan ngomong. _Wah ? Tumben nih anak bisa ngomong bener. Apa nasehat aku yang kemarin udah masuk ke hatinya, ya ?_ Cewek ini mendongak, menatap langit-langit, lalu memejamkan mata, tersenyum, penuh perasaan. _Aku berhasil, kepala sekolah …_

"Seharusnya lu bantuin gue ngusilin kepsek botak stengah itu. Soalnya dia udah nyita bat baseball gue ! Ayo bantuin balas dendam ! Buat jebakan yang lebih bermutu !" seru Hayner, semangat.

Olette menganga.

"Oke … oke … " Roxas menutup buku raportnya dan mencabut dasi seragam. Lalu mencorat-coret lagi di baliknya. "Hei ! Dasi jangan dipake buat nulis rumus begituan ! Susah nyucinya, tau !" Olette marah-marah. "Bodo amat ! Kan bukan lu juga yang bakal nyuciin." Roxas terus menulis. Hayner duduk di sebelahnya, merhatiin. Walau gak ngerti. Pence juga. Tinggallah seorang cewek manis yang sendirian ngeliat deretan punggung itu.

Olette menutup mulutnya yang bergetar rapat-rapat, nahan marah. _Tahan. Tahan amarahmu, Olette. Kamu pasti bisa mengatasi mereka. Ini bukan pertama kalinya kamu dibuat kesal, kan ?_ Cewek ini berusaha menghibur diri.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bayar. Dia udah janji bakal ntraktir mreka bertiga kalo menang arisan. "_Like always_, neng. Cuman 3500 gil per mangkok." Kata mang Asep, sok nginggris. "Kalo empat, berarti … "

"14.000 gil." Sambung Olette, sambil ngerogoh saku roknya_. Lho … ? Kok … ?._ Dia menoleh ke meja dan kursi tempatnya duduk tadi. Kalau-kalau yang dicari nangkring di situ. Tapi, gak ada juga. "Aaahh ! Naruto ilaaang !"

Tiga sobat cowoknya di situ langsung noleh. "Napa, lu ?" Hayner menghampiri. Disusul Roxas n Pence, bareng. "Naruto … nggak ada." Olette mulai mewek. Ada juga saat-saat siswi teladan kayaq dia jadi lupa jaim.

"Akhirnya … ada juga alasan bagus buat gue nggebukin orang tanpa konsekuensi polisi !" Mata Hayner berapi-api, coz kena pantulan api kompor mang Asep. "Misteri, nih ! Misteri ! Pasti ada hantu jahil yang iseng. Hmm … sudah pasti pelakunya dari jenis tuyul !" sambung Pence. "Olette, lu mau dia ditangkap dengan apa ? panah ? peluru ? oh, pasti bom, kan ?" Roxas mulai menawarkan jasa.

Cewek tadi malah ngamuk-ngamuk. Habis, tiga cowok itu keliatan banget gak simpatinya. Hayner, Pence, n Roxas kelabakan.

"Iya, iya. Kami janji bakal nemuin Naruto lu. Udah, gak usah ngejambak kami lagi ! Sakit tau !"

Mang Asep garuk-garuk kepala. "Anoo … Naruto itu … siapa ?" tanyanya, polos. "Halaah ! Naruto aja, gak tau ?" Pence ngeledek. "Hari gini gak kenal Naruto ? Kuper banget, si ?" Roxas ngerendahin. Mang Asep makin bloon aja tampangnya. "Mang, Naruto itu nama dompet kesayangan Olette, inget sampe mati, ya ?" jelas Hayner. _Busyet ! Dompet aja dinamain ? Anak gue yang baru lahir aja belum gue kasih nama_. (Tega !) Mang Asep kaget sendiri.

KucingPerak

Pulang sekolah.

Roxas, Hayner, Pence, n Olette berdiri di depan gerombolan kol. Ada kumpulan tomat di sebelahnya. Ada juga kangkung, daun bawang, ikan asin juga nangkring. Roxas diem, gak tau musti ngomong apa. Pence mangap. Hayner nemplok lalat di pipi kanannya. Tiga cowok di situ melongo, asli ! Kini mereka tengah berada di depan warung sayur !. Lama-kelamaan kebengongan tadi berubah menjadi ke-emosian.

"Heey ~~ Olette, lu mau belanja ? gak usah ngajak-ngajak kita segala, deh."mulut sang ketua gank monyong, kesel. "Bukaan. Tadi pagi aku belanja sebentar di sini, karena sayur buat sarapan kurang. Kan kamu sendiri yang bilang kalau kita harus menyelidiki tempat-tempat kejadian di mana aku masih ingat membawa Naruto ?" ucap Olette, cemberut.

Tiba-tiba Hayner berteriak kaget. "Wuaaaaagh !!!" Dia terlompat mundur. Seekor kucing kurus baru saja menggesekkan badannya yang lembut ke kaki Hayner yang gak dilindungi celana panjang SMPnya. (coz, doi ngegulung tuh celana sampe 10 senti di bawah lutut). Bagi Hayner, kucing adalah makhluk paling horror di dunia. Dia memilih dikurung di kandang buaya daripada di hotel bintang lima yang ada kucingnya. Sampe sekarang, baru tiga shohibnya itu yang tau soal ini. N semuanya sepakat tutup mulut. Kan gak keren kalo sampe kebongkar kenyataan bahwa seorang Hayner, si berandal jago berantem, takut banget ama kucing ? Apa kata dunia ?!

"Apaan sih, Hayner ? Gue kira ada makhluk jadi-jadian beneran." Pence yang sedari tadi semangat mo motret hantu dengan kamera digitalnya jadi kecewa. (emg bs tuh, motret hantu pake kamera digital ?). "Wah ? Gue suka tuh reaksi lu barusan. Ntar-ntar gue bikin jebakan khusus buat lu, deh." Roxas tersenyum usil sambil nyubit dagu. "Diem luh, _Psycho_ ! Kalo lu tega ngerjain gue, gue pecat lu jadi anak buah !" Hayner ngamuk-ngamuk. Roxas ketawa. Walau Hayner bilang anak buah, dia nggak pernah diperlakukan kayaq anak buah. Begitu juga Pence dan Olette. Hubungan mereka berempat lebih tepat dibilang sahabat. "Eh, diem bentar, dong. Aku lagi nanya Mak Eron, nih … " Olette noleh dikit lalu kembali ngadep tuh nenek.

"Nggak ada … yang jatoh, kok, … cu … " jawabnya, dengan nada khas orang tua. "Ngm … gitu, ya …. Yawda, de, nek. Makasih, ya ?" Olette pamit, senyum sopan. Disusul tiga cowoknya. Eh ! 'teman cowoknya'. Bukan ! 'tiga cowok temannya'. Halah ! _Whatever !_

"Hati-hati, ya, cu … uhuk ! uhuk ! babay ! bikarful !" Sang nenek sayur melambai bagai nyiur di pantai.

KucingPerak

Selanjutnya, mereka memeriksa kotak pos, sekolah TK, perempatan jalan, n kembali di sekolah. SMP Shinra. Empat sekawan tadi menghela nafas bersamaan. "Haahhhh … "

"Kalo pun jatoh, pasti ada yang mungut !" (Pence)

"Udah, deh. Nyerah aja, Olette … " (Roxas)

"Kan lu bisa nyari yang lain. Cari aja dompet orange lain n kasih nama 'Naruto' lagi. Gampang, toh ?" (Hayner)

Mendengar itu, Olette jadi panas. "Gampang dari Hongkong ?! Naruto itu penting banget bagi aku ! Aku nggak bisa tidur tanpa dia ! Aku nggak bisa makan tanpa dia ! Aku gak bisa belajar tanpa dia ! Aku nggak bisa apa-apa tanpa diaaa !" teriak Olette, sengit. Butir bening keluar dari kedua sudut mata hijaunya. Nangis !

_Tuh dompet udah kayaq manusia aja …_. Gumam Hayner, Roxas, n Pence. Tapi, melihat Olette yang sesenggukan gitu, mau gak mau mereka jadi simpati juga.

Setelah nganterin Olette pulang, mereka bertiga jalan kembali. Menelusuri tempat-tempat tadi. Kali ini nyarinya lebih gigih. Di bawah batu, di dalam kubangan, dalam got, di kandang anjing, dll, dsb, dst. Olette emang cewek yang rada cerewet. Tapi juga baik. Sebenarnya mereka sudah pada tau kalau tuh cewek diutus kepsek botak stengah dalam misi merubah ke_error-_an mereka. Ketiganya ngebiarin aja. Karena selama ini gak ada cewek yang tahan bareng mereka lebih dari dua hari. Jangankan cewek, cowok aja gak ada !. Sedangkan Olette ? Sudah setahun lebih, sejak kelas VII sampe kelas VIII ini, masih aja gak kapok. Banyak yang sudah mereka lakuin bersama. Kalau tiga orang itu sudah kumat jahilnya, Olette lah yang narik ketiganya buat ngaku dan minta maaf. Olette yang sering bantuin mereka belajar. Olette yang sering bikin kue buat mereka. Olette yang sering memarahi mereka. Olette yang sering tersenyum dan tertawa bersama mereka. Kini semua itu sudah tak ada. Selamat tinggal, Olette. Semoga engkau diterima disisi-Nya. (Olette: Wuoi ! Aku belum mati !)

Perjuangan itu berlangsung hingga jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Roxas, Hayner, dan Pence terengah-engah di taman. Di atas pipa besi bekas yang ditumpuk tiga buah. (Itu tuh, kayaq di kotanya Nobita). "Gile … Naruto … di mana sih, lu … ?" Roxas menyeka dahinya yang berkeringat. "Eh, napa si ? Dia sayang banget sama dompet bulukan itu ?" Tanya Hayner, pada Pence yang konon pernah kenal teman temannya temannya teman temannya Olette waktu SD. "Katanya si, Tuh dompet pemberian dari _soulmate_-nya."

"_Soulmate_ ? Belahan jiwa ? Pacar maksud loe ?!" sahut Roxas n Hayner, bareng. Pence mengangguk n angkat bahu. "Kayaqnya gitu. N Naruto tuh bukan sekedar nama tokoh anime. Tapi nama _soulmate-_nya itu."

………… (diem) …………

"Roxas ? Hayner ? Pence juga ? Lagi ngapain ? Lho ? Olette mana ?" Tanya Tifa yang kebetulan lewat. Dia heran. Biasanya mereka selalu berempat. Cloud ada di sebelahnya, bawa belanjaan. Tampangnya merana banget. Ketahuan kalau dia super duper hyper capek ngebawain belanjaan cewek ini. Ada 6 kantong plastik gede !. Gak tau tuh isinya apaan. Kayaqnya sih keperluan sehari-hari buat sebulan. Cloud memakai kaos lengan panjang polos berwarna putih, dan celana jeans biru kelam. Sedangkan Tifa pakai kaos turtleneck tanpa lengan, dan rok mini coklat dengan celana panjang hitam selutut di bawahnya. Sebuah jaket hitam terikat di pinggang. "Shishou !!!" sambut Hayner, semangat. Dia melompat dari pipa dan mendekati Tifa. Mereka saling adu jotos. Tentu aja gak pake tenaga.

Tifa adalah guru beladiri Hayner. Sebenarnya sih, Tifa gak pernah punya murid. Dia menolak. Tapi, Hayner yang sangat mengidolakan Tifa sebagai orang kuat, sering belajar sendiri sambil diam-diam melihat gadis itu latihan. Jadi, sadar gak sadar, Tifa emang gurunya. "Shishou ! Terimalah diriku ini sebagai muridmu !" pintanya untuk ke-97 kali, ngejongkok. "Nggak ! Sekali nggak ya nggak." Tolak Tifa, asin.

"Kok gitu, si ?! Padahal gue udah nyembah-nyembah gini ?!" Dia jadi emosi. Omongannya jadi gak sesopan tadi. "Bukan gue yang suruh !" balas Tifa.

"Eh ! Ilmu itu musti dibagi-bagi ! kalo gak, bisa kualat, lu !".

"Tapi kalo yang nerima elu, gue juga bisa kualat sama Eyang Zangan ! Lu make ilmunya gak bener, si !"

"Itu namanya tuduhan tanpa dasar !"

"Ada dasarnya, kok ! Gue sering banget liat lu berantem sama gang Almasy !". Yeah, Almasy adalah nama gank yang selalu berseteru dengan gang Hayner. Gank tadi dipimpin oleh Seifer Almasy, yang sialnya hanya beda kelas dengan Hayner cs. Seifer yang ini adalah Seifer ke-16. Sedangkan Seifer yang sekelas dengan Cloud dan Tifa adalah Seifer ke-15 ! (!!!???). Keluarga Almasy cukup terkenal di kota ini karena selalu ngelahirin anak cowok n semuanya diberi nama 'Seifer'. N muka mereka semua juga mirip ! Padahal gak ada yang kembar !

"Mreka duluan yang nantangin. Gak mungkin kan, gue lari gitu aja ? Gak mungkin ! gak mungkin ! Gak mungkin, gitu loooh ... !"

"Kalo lu emang niat, bukannya gak mungkin !"

Hayner n Tifa masih berantem ala lidah. Yang lain cuma menyaksikan. Cloud menghela nafas, panjaaaaang .... banget. Karena kecapekan plus karena menyaksikan pertengkaran kekanakan yang gak ketahuan bakal berlanjut sampai kapan. Akhirnya, setelah meletakkan tas-tas belanjaan, dia mendekati Roxas dan Pence. "Sebenarnya ... ngapain kalian masih di sini ? Kan sudah waktunya pulang sekolah dari tadi ? Bukannya ganti baju dulu baru main, eh ... malah masih pake seragam. Pasti lu lu pada belom pulang ke rumah."

"Bukan urusan lu, lagi ... diem aja deh." jawab Roxas, ketus. Cloud cemberut dengan sikap adeknya ini. "Eh, tunggu. Kakak lu, kan pinter ? Gimana kalo kita ceritain aja ke dia. Siapa tau dia bisa nolongin ?" usul Pence. Roxas ngelirik shohibnya itu dengan tampang 'haaah ?' yang rada malas. "Terserah, deh ... " Walau sebel, dia emang mengakui kalo kakaknya itu emang punya otak yang cerdas. Begitu-begitu, Cloud pernah membantu polisi memecahkan kasus. Cloud Strife, seorang detektif SMA dari Selatan, yang telah menyelesaikan 7 kasus. Saingan sama Kudou Shinichi dari timur dan Hattori Heiji dari barat. (?)

Pence nyengir. Lalu dia menarik Cloud untuk duduk di atas pipa. Diikuti Roxas. Pence pun menceritakan soal hilangnya dompet Olette. Cloud menempelkan kepalan tangan kanannya ke hidung. Sebuah posisi yang selalu dilakukannya kalau lagi mikir serius. "Hmm ... kapan terakhir kali dompet itu terlihat ?"

"Olette bilang, sih ... tadi pagi waktu di beli sayur masih ada. Oiya, ... pas nerima uang arisan kelas waktu jam plajaran kedua pun ada. Dia sampe nyuruh kami pegang dompetnya buat mamerin kalo dompetnya tuh berisi banyak. Pamer, gitu deh." Jawab Pence. "Di mana biasanya dompet itu disimpan ?" tanya Cloud lagi. "Di saku seragam." Jawab Pence lagi, sambil menepuk-nepuk saku celananya. "Seragam anak cewek juga ada sakunya di sini." Cloud ber'hmm' lagi. "Bentuk dompetnya kayaq gimana ? Bahannya ?"

Pence melompat dari pipa, lalu cowok _Teddy _itu mengambil ranting kayu di dekatnya dan mulai menggambar di atas pasir dekat kaki Cloud. "Kayaq gini. Warnanya Orange." Katanya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pake ranting yang langsung patah. "Lebih mirip kantung uang,sih ... yah, kayaq sarung Hp gitu, deh. Tapi, dia maksain ngegunain tuh barang sebagai dompet. Bahannya ? Gak tau. Tapi, kalo dipegang ... rasanya lembut. Kayaq boneka. Tapi, gak setebal itu, si."

"Isinya banyak ?"

Roxas dari tadi terus-terusan pasang tampang sebal. Tapi, telinganya ngedengerin setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Pence & Cloud. Pence mengangguk. "Sekitar 150.000 gil, lumayan, kan ? Soalnya dia abis menang arisan tadi pagi, pas pelajaran pertama, n gurunya telat. Jadi dia ntraktir kami bli mie ayam mang Asep waktu istirahat."

"Ada recehan juga ?"

Pence mengangguk.

"Banyak ?"

"Lumayan."

Cloud mengambil batu sebesar dompet Olette di dekat kakinya. "Kira-kira segede ini, ya ?" tanyanya pada Pence. Pence manggut-manggut, ho-oh. Cloud lalu menarik lengan Roxas supaya turun dari pipa. "Heey !!!" yang ditarik protes. Cloud cuek dan memasukkan batu tadi ke saku celana adeknya itu. "Apa yang- ! Apa-apan si lu ?!"

"Diem bentar, knapa si ? Gue cuma mau mastiin sesuatu !"

"Mastiin apaan ?!" Cloud gak ngajawab. Dia mengeluarkan batu tadi secepat dan sepelan yang dia bisa. "Lu ngerasa, gak ? klo gue ngeluarin batu ini ?"

Roxas pasang tampang heran. "Ya iyalah ! batu seberat itu ... tentu aja kerasa !". Cloud manggut-manggut n masukkin lagi batu tadi ke saku adeknya. "Sekarang, lu jalan." suruhnya. Mata Roxas membesar, makin gak ngerti. "Ngapain jalan ?!"

"Udah, deh. Jalan aja, mo gue bantuin nemuin tuh dompet, gak ?"

"Tapi, apa hub-"

"Nurut aja, Rox. Gue yakin, kakak lu punya rencana." potong Pence.

"Rencana ? Rencana ngejahilin gue maksud lo ?!"

"Serius, nih. Buat ngebantuin nemu dompetnya Olette." Cloud ngomong dengan tampang serius. Gak ada niat jail yang tergambar di situ. Akhirnya Roxas nurut, n jalan. Tak lama kemudian Cloud ngambil batu yang ada di saku pas Roxas lagi jalan. Tindakannya bikin anak itu ketahan n hampir jatuh. Celananya melorot sedikit. "Aduh ! ngapain si lu ?! Pinggang gue jadi sakit, tau !" Roxas buru-buru menaikkan celana dan mengencangkan ikat pinggangnya. "Salah sendiri, kerempeng." ledek Cloud, nahan ketawa. Sedangkan Pence bener-bener ketawa ngeliat kejadian barusan. Hayner n Tifa yang dari tadi berantem jadi berenti n ikutan ketawa.

"Hehh ! Jangan samain gue sama temen lu Axel, si manusia lidi itu !"

Cloud mengacuhkannya. "Hmm ... nggak semudah yang gue duga." gumamnya. "Sekarang lu duduk." suruhnya lagi. Roxas terperangah. "Haaa ?!". Untuk selanjutnya, Cloud melakukan hal yang kurang lebih sama. Menyuruhnya duduk, lari, n gerakan-gerakan lainnya. Semuanya diikuti dengan tangannya yang selalu sibuk ngeluarin batu tadi dari saku celana Roxas, n nanya apa dia ngerasa kalo benda itu diambil.

Gue cukup yakin 80 persen, kalo dompet itu dicuri." putusnya. "EEEHH ?? DICURII ?!" seru Roxas dan Pence, bareng. Hayner dan Tifa ikutan ngumpul. "Ada apa si ? Apanya yang dicuri ?" tanya Tifa. "Naruto ... eh, dompet Olette, katanya, ada kemungkinan dicuri." jawab Pence.

"Gue lumayan yakin. Tipe dompet yang bahannya gak tebal kayaq gitu ... " (sambil nunjuk gambar dompet di tanah). "Kalo emang jatuh, pasti ada bunyinya. Lu bilang tadi di dalamnya ada recehan yang lumayan banyak, kan ?" tanya Cloud, memastikan. Pence mengangguk. "Yea ... Olette emang selalu bawa recehan. Dia suka banget ngoleksi recehan 500 gil." tambah Hayner.

"Apalagi, kalian udah pada nyari tuh dompet di jalan. Tapi, gak ketemu juga. Berarti emang dicuri."

Tampang Pence dan Hayner bersinar-sinar kagum. "Hebat ! Cloud-senpai ! Elu emang jenius ! Beda banget ama adeknya !" seru keduanya, bareng. "Hehh !" Roxas protes.

"Alaaahh ... begini aja si gak perlu mikir keras. Masih belum bisa nunjukkin kejeniusan gue yang sebenarnya. Ini kan cuma logika sederhana. Siapa pun pasti bisa tau, kok." Cloud jadi malu plus nyombong. "Omongan lu barusan kayaq ngeledek kami yang dari tadi nyari gak ketemu-ketemu." Roxas manyun. "Apa boleh buat, Kita kita kan emang bego ?" sambung Pence, nyengir. Roxas menjulurkan lidahnya, ngeledek. "Elu aja kali, gue enggak !"

"Tapi ... kira-kira siapa yang nyuri ?" Tifa bertanya-tanya. Roxas, Hayner, n Pence berpandangan, gak punya tersangka. Cloud, beranjak. "Oke, deh. Selamat berjuang."

"Eeeh ?! Kok pergi ? Bantuin kami nyari pencurinya, dong !" pinta Pence, dengan mata beruang kecil yang berkaca-kaca. "Gue sibuk. Habis ini masih musti kerja sambilan." jawab Cloud sambil lalu. "Yaahh ... jangan gitu, dong." Hayner berpaling ke Tifa. "Shishou, tolong bebaskan dia kerja hari iniii aja, yaaa ?" mohonnya.

"Ogah. Ntar kerjaan gue jadi berlipat-lipat."

"Pelit !"

"Lu punya petunjuk lain yang bisa ngenunjukkin tersangkanya, gak ?" Kali ini Roxas yang ngomong. Dia ngerasa Cloud masih nyembunyiin sesuatu. Apalagi dia belum ngerti apa hubungannya sampe kakaknya itu nyuruh dia jalan, duduk, lari, n dsb, dst, dll. Cloud terdiam sejenak. Lalu tersenyum. "Gue bakal kasih tau, asal lu mohon sambil berlutut." katanya, jail. Mo ngebalas kejadian bom tadi pagi.

"_Like hell I would do that ! _Nehi !Gak Sudi !"

_Oh, udah gue duga, sih._ Cloud angkat bahu. Saat dia udah mau ngomong, ngasih tau petunjuk selanjutnya, Hayner n Pence ngenahan kedua lengan Roxas n maksain tuh blonde junior supaya berlutut. "Ouch ! Suakit !" Roxas ngerasa dua tangannya keseleo, n dua lututnya perih coz ngehantam batu-batu kerikil di antara rumput-rumput di tanah. "Lepasin, gak !? Apaan, si, kalian-!"

"Ini demi Olette. Cuma disuruh berlutut doang, lu gak bakal mati."

"Setia kawan, dong. Sekali-kali berkorban, gak pa-pa, khan ?"

"Ugh … " kata 'setia kawan' bikin Roxas berenti ngamuk-ngamuk. Dua shohibnya pun ngelepasin cengkraman mereka. Sementara Roxas masih dengan posisi tadi, berlutut, tapi kepalanya nunduk. Cloud tertegun. "Wah ? Gue gak salah liat, nih ?".

"Diem luh ! Udah puas ?! Sekarang ayo ngomong !"

'JEPRET ! JEPRET ! JEPRET !'

Cloud motret kejadian langka itu dengan kamera milik Pence, yang gak tau sejak kapan udah di tangannya. "Hahaha ! Puas ! Puas ! Puaaasss !". Cloud ketawa-ketawa, sadis. Roxas ngamuk-ngamuk lagi n langsung ditahan sama dua sobatnya. "Setia kawan ! Setia kawan !". Roxas diam lagi, walau sambil mendengus kesal. Cloud tertawa kecil, gak nyangka, ternyata adek super jailnya ini rela berlutut demi teman. Cloud menghela nafas dan berjongkok (Posenya kayak L dari DeathNote) di depan Roxas yang berlutut, tersenyum melihat tampang adeknya yang kesal. Lalu kemudian Cloud berubah serius. "Kemungkinan besar pelakunya adalah pencuri yang cukup handal."

"Eh ?" semua dahi mengernyit. "Gini. Dompet Olette selalu disimpan di saku rok yang cukup dalam. Di dalam dompet itu ada recehan yang lumayan banyak. Beratnya kira-kira kayaq batu ini" Cloud melemparkan batu tadi pada Pence yang mengangguk, mengiyakan. "Ya, kurang lebih emang segini beratnya."

"Emang si, ada kemungkinan jadi lebih ringan karena isinya digunakan. Tapi, tadi lu bilang dia suka ngoleksi recehan ?" Cloud beralih ke Hayner. Hayner manggut. "Kalo gitu, kemungkinan dia gak bakal ngegunain recehan itu sering-sering. Dia pasti lebih ngeduluin duit kertas buat bayar. Apalagi ... tadi dia habis menang arisan. Biasanya sih ... duit arisan itu bentuknya kertas, supaya gak gampang kececer or ilang." jelas Cloud, inget sama temen ceweknya di kelas yang juga suka arisan.

"Trus, knapa lu bisa tau kalo yang nyuri itu maling hebat ?" tanya Roxas, gak ngerti. Tiga orang lainnya juga. Cloud menghela nafas lagi. "Nggak mudah ngambil dompet itu dari tempatnya. Tadi udah gue coba sebisa mungkin di saku lu, kan ? Yang bisa ngambil dari situ tanpa ketahuan harus punya keahlian khusus."

"Kalo cuma mo tau soal itu, knapa nggak coba di sakunya Pence yang waktu itu ada di dekat lu ?! Pake narik-narik gue segala ... " Roxas manyun. "_Please_, deh. Pence kan gendut ? Sedangkan badan lu kayaq cewek, lebih bagus kalo gue make lu sebagai Olette."

Abis denger kalimat barusan, muka Roxas langsung memerah marah. "Heh ! Gue-!"

"Gue gak gendut, Cuma montok, koq !" Pence langsung motong kata-kata Roxas, dengan mata beruang kecil yang berkaca-kaca, pengen nangis. Semua pada _sweatdrop_ ngeliat dia. "So ... Sorry, iya, maaf, montok-boy." ujar Cloud, langsung bikin si Teddy nyengir lagi. Cloud kembali beralih pada adeknya. "Dan ... tersangkanya ada di sekolah kalian."

"Haa ?!"

"Dari cerita Pence barusan, Setelah Olette menang arisan, dia gak ke mana-mana, dan baru keluar pas istirahat buat ntraktir lu bertiga. Tapi, pas di kantin n mau bayar, dompetnya udah ilang."

"Yang bener aja ! Jadi lu mo bilang kalo semua orang di sekolah adalah tersangkanya ?"

"Bego, lu. Ya nggak lah. Dompet itu trakhir kali terlihat pas Olette menang arisan di jam pertama. Itu sekitar jam 8 pagi, kan ? Trus waktu istirahatnya jam 10 n selesai jam 10.15. Gue tau waktunya karna gue alumni SMP Shinra."

Roxas manyun. Hayner, Pence, n Tifa entah dari kapan ikutan ngejongkok sama kakak beradik itu, ngenyimak dengan serius. "Jadi, waktu kejadiannya sekitar jam 8an setelah Olette masukin duit kemenangan itu di dompet, sampai jam 10an lewat sebelum dia sadar kalo dompetnya ilang. Jadi, yang perlu lu bertiga curigai, adalah orang-orang yang pas jam segitu ada di dekat Olette. Kalian selalu sama-sama dia, kan ? Gue rasa nggak sulit buat nyari tau." Cloud berdiri, diikuti Tifa. Sedangkan Roxas, Hayner, N Pence masih ngejongkok ria di situ. Diskusi. Munculah nama-nama berikut di mulut mereka :

- Seifer ke-16, tadi pagi mreka brtiga sempat ribut-ribut soal siapa yang nabrak siapa di depan gerbang. Olette sempat didorong Seifer karena ngehalangin dia buat nonjok Hayner.

- Fuu, anak buah Seifer yang emang selalu ngikutin Seifer kayaq gerbong kereta.

- Rai, juga sama. Si gerbong kedua. Si 'y'know' yang selalu nge ho-oh apa pun kata Seifer XVI.

- Vivi, gerbong ke-tiga. Si pendek pendiam yang slalu pake topi penyihir n kerah seragamnya dinaikin ke atas, nutupin mulut n idung.

- Zidane, Cowok playboy. Dia habis nyenggol Olette pas keluar kelas waktu istirahat. N nyium tangan Olette sebagai permintaan maaf. Bikin Hayner, Roxas, n Pence gerah ngeliatnya.

- Garnet, cewek kaya raya yang pemalu. Pacar Zidane yang selalu ngekor n gak protes dengan apa pun yang si playboy itu lakuin. Pas Zidane nyium tangan Olette, dia cuma ngangguk kalem, mohon diri dan ngikutin Zidane keluar kelas. Sluruh penghuni sekolah juga heran knapa cewek baik n kalem, plus dapat didikan tuan putri kayaq dia bisa kecantol sama seorang Zidane yang yang terkenal suka ngerayu cewek.

- Axel, kembaran Reno. Siswa SMA Shinra yang sekelas dengan Aerith. Tadi pagi mereka sempat ketemu di jalan, n kayaq biasa, dia ngajak Roxas buat jadi partnernya jadi gitaris. Dia tau kalo Roxas pinter main gitar. Tapi, Roxas nolak. Soalnya, cuma dia yang diajak. Hayner, Pence, n Olette nggak. Tambah lagi, dia maunya jadi yang nyanyi, daripada yang main gitar. Tentu aja Axel yang juga udah tau kemampuan nyanyian Roxas yang bisa ngebangunin mayat dari kubur itu langsung nolak dengan tegas. Tapi, tetap ngebujuk supaya Roxas mau gabung n jadi gitarisnya.

"Malingnya pasti Seifer XVI (Hayner), Zidane (Pence), Axel (Roxas)." Ucap tiga remaja pemula itu, bareng. Mereka pada pelototan.

"Axel !"

"Salah ! Seifer !"

"Nggak ! malingnya itu si Zidane !"

Mereka makin ribut aja bertiga. Cloud menghela nafas lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Jangan asal tuduh. Pikirin soal motif juga. Setiap tindakan selalu ada alasannya, tau. Emangnya mreka sama-sama kesulitan uang n jadi tega nyuri dompet Olette ?" tanya Cloud yang lagi mungutin belanjaan Tifa, mau pergi.

"Karena Seifer itu musuh bebuyutan kami. N tega ngelakuin apa pun supaya kami kelabakan." (Hayner)

"Zidane itu suka ngumpulin barang milik semua cewek." (Pence)

"N Axel mau ngancurin persahabatan kami supaya gue mau gabung ama dia." (Roxas).

"Terserah, deh ... " Cloud memutar bola matanya, lalu memutar badannya ngadep jalan. "Daah ! Semoga sukses ! Kalian pecahin aja kasus ini sendiri. Gue sibuk. _Bye_ !"

"Ntar critain lanjutannya, ya ?!" seru Tifa, sambil melambai dari kejauhan.


	3. Seifer n d gank !

* * *

Chapter 3 : Sefer n d gank !

* * *

Esoknya, di SMP Shinra, pagi, jam 07.45, di depan kelas.

Olette mendengarkan semua kesimpulan Cloud dari mulut ketiga shohibnya itu. "Jadi .... tersangkanya adalah Seifer, Fuu, Rai, Vivi, trus, Zidane, Garnet, n Axel ?" dia manggut-manggut. "Tapi ... kayaqnya gak mungkin Garnet, deh. Soalnya dia ... yah, tau sendiri lah ... pemalu banget. Kepegang orang lain dikit aja dia langsung minta maaf. Lagian, dia kan kaya raya ? ngapain nyuri segala ?"

"Rai juga gak mungkin deh, kayaqnya. Dia kan punya tangan segede kingkong ? Gue rasa lu pasti bakal sadar kalo dia ngambil dompet lu dari saku." Roxas memijit-mijit sikunya. Keseleo kemarin, masih kerasa sdikit. "Kalo menurut gue .... Vivi mustahil banget jadi malingnya. Coz tuh anak gak bakal nyampe ngambil Naruto dari saku Olette. Dia kan cebol ?" kata Pence, sambil ngeliat Vivi yang lagi kumpul ama gank Almasy di depan kelas VIII-D. Tiga temennya juga ngeliatin. N mengangguk bersamaan, setuju. Saking cebolnya Vivi, tangannya gak bakal bisa nyampe ke saku Olette. Vivi yang ngerasa diliatin, ngelapor sama boss nya.

Seifer XVI pun datang dengan tampang angkuh seperti biasa. N seperti biasa juga, ada topi kupluk yang nempel di kepalanya (topi ski !!!). Yang lain pada ngekor di belakang kayaq kereta api. "Ngapain loe liat-liat kami, haa ? nantangin ?" tanya Seifer, sambil ngerenggut kerah seragam Hayner. Bikin cowok berambut coklat itu agak berjinjit dari lantai. Wajah mereka hanya terpisah beberapa senti.

Seifer XVI punya badan yang lebih tinggi dan atletis alias berotot daripada Hayner dan yang lain. Meski ototnya gak sebesar punya Rai, yang ngakunya punya hubungan keluarga sama Ade Rai, si atlet binaraga itu. Tapi, dia cukup membuat Hayner cs terlihat lebih lemah dari luar. Para siswa yang lewat sana buru-buru kabur, gak mau terlibat. Tapi, ada juga yang ngintip dari jauh, penasaran. Kwartet Hayner, Roxas, Pence, n Olette emang dikenal sebagai gank aneh yang bikin orang-orang gak mau deket. Hayner si berandal, Roxas yang agak _psycho_, Pence maniak hantu, n Olette yang gila belajar. Tapi, Gank Almasy yang dipimpin oleh Seifer XVI juga gak kalah tenar (tenar jeleknya). Si Seifer yang suka mukulin orang, Fuu si tanpa ekspresi yang ngomong kayaq robot, Rai si otot gorila yang paling bego satu sekolahan, n Vivi si cebol mirip kurcaci yang jarang ngomong, tapi sekalinya ngomong ... suaranya kedengaran kayaq bayi. Duo gank tsb slalu bersaing membuktikan siapa yang terhebat !

Hayner balas mencengkram kerah Seifer, sampe dahi mereka kepentok. "Hehh !!! Gue gak nantangin ! Gak mungkin lah gue yang nantangin, orang yang _champion_-nya itu gue. Elu-elu yang _challenger_ yang harusnya nantangin !!!" bentak Hayner. Seifer ngebales. "Hahh ! Kapan kunyuk kayaq loe menang dari gue ?!!!". Gitu-gitu, Hayner pernah ngalahin Rai, lho ! Meski Rai kuat banget, dia berhasil manfaatin otak dodol cowok kingkong itu buat menang. Tapi, dia memang belum pernah menang dari Seifer. Biar Seifer XVI gak punya otot segede Rai, tapi otak n tehkniknya jauh di atas anak buahnya itu.

"Mau buktiin sekarang ?!"

"Oke !"

Mereka berdua pun berantem. Adu jotos, adu tendang, adu kepala, n adu-adu lainnya. Olette menjerit minta mreka berenti. Tapi, Roxas n Pence membekapnya n berseru-seru ngedukung Hayner.

"Bagus Hayner ! Serang di situ !" (Roxas)

"Ayo, menang ! Hayner !" (Pence)

"Seifer yang bakal menang,_ y'know_ !" (Rai)

"Mutlak." (Fuu)

"_Go_, Seifer." (Vivi)

Kehebohan itu berlangsung sampe seseorang menginterupsi dengan lemparan kapur yang tepat mengenai masing-masing kuping. "Adududuh ! Suakit !" . Hayner n Seifer spontan berenti n ncabut kapur tadi dari kuping mereka. Untung gak terlalu dalam. "Ngapain si, Loe ! Mau mati, ya ?!" bentak keduanya pada sang pelaku. Tapi, langsung membeku begitu ngeliat orangnya. Para anak buahnya juga gitu. Gimana nggak ? orang yang dibentak barusan adalah Larxene, si jago lempar. Apa pun bisa dia lempar. Meja pun pernah dia lempar. Walau keliatan kurus begitu, dia punya tenaga besar yang sebanding sama Tifa. Cuman, dia gak punya tekhnik lain selain ngelempar barang, bahkan orang. Nah, parahnya lagi (atau untungnya ?), Larxene ini adalah guru pengajar Biologi di kelas mereka berdua ! Hayner dan Seifer langsung keringetan lebih banyak dari berantem tadi. Mreka berdua jadi inget kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu. Larxene pernah ngelempar kursi tunggu (yang panjang n berat itu, loh) ke arah mereka karena bikin ribut, sampe keduanya patah tulang n musti dirawat di rumah sakit ! Herannya, dia gak dapat hukuman apa-apa setelah tindakan brutal terhadap murid tersebut. Mungkin karena Hayner n Seifer pantas mendapatkannya, kali, yaa .... ?

"Berani betul kalian membentak guru ? seharusnya aku yang bertanya : Mau mati, ya ?". tanya guru blonde itu, bertolak pinggang. Blondenya lebih cerah dari Roxas. Model rambutnya mirip antena belalang.

"Kalian berantem lagi, huh ?"

Mereka langsung kelabakan. Kalau ketauan berantem lagi, bisa-bisa langsung dilempar dari lantai dua. "Nggak. Nggak, kok, _Ma'am_. Sungguh ! Beneran ! Kami gak bo'ong."

"Lalu kenapa seragam kalian acak-acakan begitu ?"

"Oh ! Kami cuma ... lagi latihan _martial arts_, kok." (Hayner)

"Yeah. Kami ada di perguruan yang sama. Kami ... sudah baikan. Teman .... ya ! Kami udah jadi teman !" (Seifer XVI)

"Uh huuhh ... ?" Larxene kliatan ragu. Roxas n yang lainnya diem. Gak tau musti ngomong apaan. "Kalian tidak terlihat seperti teman ... " ucap sang guru, sambil nyubit dagu. Seifer mendesah. Lalu ia mengaitkan lengan kanannya ke bahu kanan Hayner, yang matanya langsung melotot. "Liat, kami akrab, kan ? Kami teman, kok ! Gak mungkin berantem. Kami udah gak musuhan lagi, _Ma'am_." kata Seifer XVI, dengan senyum yang amat sangat dipaksakan. "Hmmm .... ?" Larxene menggumam n ngeliatin keduanya, gantian. Mukanya makin mendekat, curiga. Hayner pun segera menaruh tangannya di bahu Seifer XVI dari belakang, n ikutan senyum, kaku. "I ... iya ... itu benar, _Ma'am_. Kami dah tobat, koq._ Peace_." Hayner membentuk tanda V dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas, lalu ketawa2 kaku.

Larxene makin menatap mereka, lekat. Mo nyari bukti kebohongan. Gagal ! Dia menghela nafas. "Hhh ... ya, sudah. Awas kalau ketahuan berantem lagi." ancamnya seraya berlalu, n hilang di tikungan tembok. Delapan orang di situ menghela nafas panjang banget, lega. Seifer n Hayner pun buru-buru saling dorong, kasar. Roxas n Pence langsung nangkep badan Hayner yang hampir ngebentur tembok. Seifer menggosok-gosok lengannya, jijik. "Istirahat nanti, pokoknya gue mau izin mandi ! Kalo nggak, bisa ketularan panu n kudisnya, nih."

"Ehh !!! Gue gak panuan ! Apalagi kudisan ! Lagian ... bukannya elu yang duluan pegang ?! Dasar brengsek !"

"Elu yang brengsek !"

Mereka adu mulut n siap-siap adu fisik. Roxas n yang lainnya buru-buru misahin supaya gak ada adu jotos lagi. Kan gawat kalo sampe ketahuan Larxene si Jago Lempar ? Hayner n Seifer XVI trus2an saling oper kata2 kasar, sampe kepala Larxene nongol lagi dari balik tembok, ngeliat. "Hayner ! Seifer XVI ! jam istirahat nanti segera ke ruanganku !."

_Oh,__ Shit !_

KucingPerak

Pulang sekolah.

"Sialan .... brengsek ... kurang asem .... kucing kurus .... " Hayner nyumpah-nyumpah sambil ngepel lantai toilet. Pence ngebersihin kloset. Roxas ngumpulin sampah-sampah yang berserakan, ya puntung n kotak rokok, bungkus snack, botol n gelas air plastik, bungkus permen, dsb, dst, dll, dgd (dan gitu, deh) yang gak lazim ada di toilet putra (udah lazim, kale !). Fuu, Rai, n Vivi juga melakukan hal yang kurang lebih sama. Cuma Seifer aja yang ongkang-ongkang kaki di meja wastafel. "Hahh .. _nice work, everyone _... " Toilet putra SMP Shinra pun berubah jadi kinclong n wangi.

"_Nice work-nice work_ jidat lu !" tunjuk Hayner pake _mop_ alias alat pel, kesal. "Lu sendiri kan juga dihukum ? Koq nggak kerja ?!". bentaknya, marah. Yang dituding melompat turun dari tempatnya. "Ya, nggaklah ... Gue kan boss ? Yang kerja tuh anak buah gue. Nah, kalo ada yang nggangguin mereka, baru gue sebagai boss yang turun tangan buat ngehajar orang-orang nekat itu. Kerjaan boss kan emang gitu ?" katanya, sambil melangkah maju, merebut alat pel dari tangan Hayner n melemparnya ke belakang cowok itu.

"Lu aja kali, gue nehi ! Gue ini boss yang gak nyusahin anak buah !"

"Oyea ? Trus knapa anak buah loe kerja juga ? Yang dihukum kan cuma gue ama loe ?" tanya Seifer, sambil menyilangkan tangan (melipat tangan) di dada. Wajahnya angkuh. "Gue gak minta, mreka sendiri yang mau !" balas Hayner. "Gue juga sama. Fuu, Rai, n Vivi ngelakuin semua ini karna kemauan sendiri."

"Benar." Fuu yang lagi masukin sampah ke tongnya, ngelirik Hayner sedikit. "Seifer slalu benar, _y'know_ !" sambung Rai. "Um !" Vivi mengangguk mantap. Sebelah sudut mulut Hayner terangkat. "_Yeah. right_ ... dasar gerbong kereta." Seifer ngelanjutin. "Semua anak buah gue setia. Gak kayaq elu ! Mana tuh si Olette-Chocolate itu ?!" tanyanya, sambil angkat dagu. "Ehh ! Olette udah gue suruh pulang duluan ! Mana mau gue kalo dia masuk toilet cowok ?! _Hell no !!_ Kalo perlu, gue bikin dia nangis supaya pulang !" bentak Hayner, bertolak pinggang. "Gue malah heran ngeliat elu yang tega-teganya nyuruh cewek kayaq Fuu buat ngebersihin toilet cowok !"

"Udah gue bilang bukan gue yang suruh, dia sendiri yang mau !"

"Tepat." Sahut Fuu. Lalu kembali membersihkan sampah. "Aaah … sudahlah. Udah selese nih. Ayo lapor ke Larxene n makan." Ajak Pence, capek. "Habis ngebersihin toilet, selera makan gue ilang." Roxas ngusap keringet di dahi. "Sama." sambung Hayner. Mereka berdua udah gak heran lagi dengan Pence yang bisa makan dalam dan setelah situasi apa pun. Contohnya kayaq dulu, pas mereka lagi nonton film hantu di rumah Pence, di mana banyak gambar manusia meleleh n organ-organ bertebaran, Pence masih bisa makan dengan lahap. Malah nambah tiga piring nasi goreng !. Hayner n Roxas aja udah mau muntah ngeliat adegan itu,_ real_ banget, sih ! Salut sama yang buat ! Tapi, tetap aja menjijikan. Olette yang ikut nonton, teriak-teriak horror n nutupin matanya pake buku Geografi.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, setelah Larxene mastiin semuanya bersih, mereka pun dipersilakan pulang. Langit sudah berubah warna menjadi orange gelap alias senja. Burung-burung gagak pun bersahutan seolah menyambut mereka yang baru keluar gerbang sekolah. "Hhh ... capek, deh ... " keluh Seifer. "Gue gak mau lagi dihukum kayaq tadi."

"Elu yang nggak kerja malah ngeluh ?! Bener-bener deh, kebangetan banget si, jadi orang !?" Hayner langsung marah-marah. Seifer XVI melotot, "Eh, kunyuk ! kenapa si, lu suka banget bikin ribut ?!"

"Elu yang gitu !"

"Ssshh ... bukannya gue gak suka ngeliat kalian berantem, tapi ... jangan di sini, oke ? Ntar si Larxene ngeliat, lagi ... " Roxas yang dari tadi nulis rumus di kertas kecil sambil jalan, mulai menjauhkan mereka. Slain karna bikin gak konsen, dia juga khawatir kalo Larxene mergokin n kemungkinan besar mereka semua bisa langsung kena lempar. "Eh, _bonehead,_ gak usah ikut campur deh loe." Seifer XVI ngedorong bahu Roxas, kasar. Menimpa Pence. Kertas merah tadi jatoh di dekat kaki Seifer XVI. Roxas buru-buru mo ngambil tapi keduluan sama tuh orang.

"Apaan nih ?" Seifer mengamati angka-angka n gambar-gambar di situ, gak ngerti. "Balikin, nggak ?" pinta Roxas, nadanya ngancem. Seifer XVI tersenyum sinis. "Kayaqnya ini penting banget buat loe, ya ?". Lalu dia ngerobek kertas tadi jadi 52 bagian kecil. Bikin Roxas membelalak n menggeleng gak rela. Melihat ekspresi itu, Seifer tersenyum puas n ketawa ketiwi bareng anak buahnya. Kedua tangan Roxas mengepal, marah. "Kurang ajar .... " geramnya, nyaris gak kedengaran.

"Rumus yang di kertas merah itu kan ... yang udah dia pikirin sejak sebulan yang lalu .... ?" ucap Pence, gigit jari. Bagi Roxas, rumus-rumus jebakannya adalah sebuah rancangan seni yang amat sangat disayang lebih dari apa pun juga. Kalo misalnya suatu saat Cloud n catatan rumusnya jatuh ke jurang dalam waktu yg bersamaan, udah bisa dipastikan si Roxas bakal milih nyelametin catatan tsb daripada Cloud, meski kakaknya itu udah tereak-tereak minta tolong !

_Gawat, nih ..._ Hayner maju mencengkram kedua bahu Roxas. "Udah, kita pulang aja, oke ? Rox-". Roxas langsung ngedorong shohibnya itu ke samping, n maju nyeruduk Seifer XVI pake kepala. Seifer pun meringis sakit, mundur beberapa langkah. "Ouch ! Itu kepala apa duren ?!" _Tajem banget !_. Dia megangin perutnya yang nyeri kayaq kena tusuk. (Inget2 lagi gimana bentuk rambut Roxas ... )

Roxas menyeringai. Matanya melotot, mulutnya melebar, tersenyum seram. Mirip Sabaku no Gaara yang hampir brubah jadi Shukaku. Semua jadi pada takut ngeliat dia yang udah kayaq orang kerasukan. Pence si hantu mania juga deg-degan ngeliat anak itu.

"Berani banget lu ... ngebunuh C87 ... ?" (oh, yea ! Roxas ngasih codename sama semua catatan rumusnya). "Heh ... biar gue bikin lu nyesel ... karna udah dilahirin ke dunia ..." ucap Roxas lagi, serem.

"Hahh ! Emangnya loe bisa apa ?!" bentak Seifer XVI, gak takut. Dia emang tau kalo Roxas pinter bikin jebakan. Tapi, kali ini anak itu gak nyiapin apa-apa. Jadi, gak ada yang perlu dikhawatirin._ Tapi ... dia kok senyum-senyum, si ? Rasanya nyeremin._

"Kayaqnya ... 'mati' masih terlalu ringan, deh ... . Gue pengen elu menderita. Derita yang lebih sakit dari mati sekalipun ... " Roxas masukin tangan kanannya ke saku n ngeluarin bola coklat kecil. Seringainya makin melebar. Seifer nelen ludah. Padahal dia gak tau itu apaan. Tapi, intsingnya merasakan bahaya. "Eh, jangan-jangan itu ... " Hayner pucat. "Kabur ! Hayner !" Pence mencengkram lengan boss-nya n lari tunggang langgang ke balik tembok sekolahan. Rai, Vivi, n Fuu ikutan kabur. Tapi masih jaga jarak sehingga mereka nggak ninggalin Seifer. Mereka tereak-tereak manggil cowok itu supaya ikutan kabur, tapi orangnya gak mau. Sebenernya Seifer sendiri juga pengen ngabur. Tapi, harga dirinya menahan dia di situ. _Mana keren kalo boss-man kabur ?_

'BUM !'

Bola kecil yang dilempar Roxas barusan ngeluarin asap ninja !. Seifer batuk-batuk. Anak buahnya pada lega ngeliat si boss gak luka. "Ternyata cuma asap, _y'know _!" Rai n dua temennya keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Mereka menghampiri Seifer. Asap putih kekuningan tadi pun berangsur ilang. "Seifer ... " Fuu menepuk bahu _boss_-nya. Seifer XVI tersenyum ngeledek ke arah Roxas. Kemudian senyum tadi pun melebar. Lebar, lebar, n makin lebuar. "Huahahahaha !" Akhirnya keluarlah suara tawa. "Huahahahahahahahaha !!!!". Awalnya Fuu, Rai, n Vivi gak curiga. Tapi lama kelamaan, tawa Seifer gak berenti-berenti juga. Mereka pun jadi panik.

"Hehehe ... boooodoh ... " Kali ini Roxas yang ketawa. Tapi, lebih kedengaran kayaq tawanya orang jahat. Dia ngelirik ke tiga anak buah Seifer XVI di depannya. Lalu senyum lagi n ngeluarin bola kedua. Rai, Vivi, dan Fuu mematung, keringetan ngeliat bola _danger_ itu. Pence buru-buru lari ke sana n menahan tangannya tepat sebelum ngelempar bom, sementara Hayner memukul tengkuk Roxas sampe anak itu pingsan tanpa suara. Lalu keduanya pun membawa Roxas pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari TKP. Tinggallah Rai, Fuu, n Vivi yang bengong di situ. Plus Seifer XVI yang masih ngakak.

KucingPerak

"Hahh ... hahh ... hahh ... " Hayner ngos-ngosan, Pence juga. Roxas yang baru sadar sih, gak kecapekan sama sekali. Ya iyalah ! Tadi kan dia digotong ?

'BUG !'

"Aww !"

Hayner menjitak kepalanya. "Hey ! Lu kan dah janji gak bakal bikin bom ketawa lagi?!". Bom ketawa adalah _Ultimate Bomb_ yang paling sulit n perlu waktu berbulan-bulan buat Roxas ngebuatnya. Dulu dia pernah ngegunain bom itu buat jambret yang kebetulan nabrak n bikin catatan rumusnya nyemplung got. Hasilnya ? Sang jambret gak berenti2 ketawa 3 hari 3 malem ! Bahkan di penjara pun dia masih aja ketawa. Akhirnya Roxas ngasih penawarnya setelah suara si jambret udah sekarat, kayaq orang mau mati. Pas sembuh, si jambret janji gak bakal nyuri lagi seumur hidup. Dengan kata lain : Tobat ! Ketawa trus gak berenti-berenti itu nyiksa banget ! Percaya, deh !

"Habis ... dia ngebunuh C87 !"

"Tahan diri, dong ! Si Seifer XVI bisa mati ketawa, tau ! Lu mau dipenjara ? Gue n Pence emang gak bakal ngelaporin, tapi gimana dengan trio gerbong kereta itu, ha ?!". bentaknya. "Mana ada orang mati ketawa ?!" Roxas memijat kepalanya yang nyeri.

"Ada."

Tiga kepala di situ langsung ngelongok ke arah sumber suara. Ke arah Olette yang turun dari ayunan dengan sekotak termos es di tangan kiri n buku sejarah di tangan kanan. Dia make baju terusan orange. "Chalchas, orang Yunani, dia mati tertawa." jelasnya, sambil baca. "Dia tertawa ketika hari kematiannya tiba. Tapi ... bisa saja sih, prediksi itu salah." Roxas, Hayner, n Pence pada bengong.

"Kok elu bisa ada di sini ?" tanya ketiganya, bareng. "Ya, bisa aja lah ... ini kan tempat umum ?" Cewek itu duduk di bangku antara Hayner n Roxas. "Bukan itu maksud gue. Ini kan udah mau maghrib ? Gak baek cewek di luar sendirian di taman yg udah sepi gini ... " kata Hayner. Kedua alis Olette terangkat. "Kan ada kalian ? Siapa bilang aku sendirian ?"

"Ahh ... itu ... " Hayner kehabisan kata-kata. "Lagian ... ". Olette membuka termos yang dibawa, n ngeluarin empat batang sea-salt ice cream. Tiga cowok di situ langsung pada ngiler. "Habis ngebersihin toilet pasti lapar, kan ? Jadi kubawain ini." katanya, sambil ngebagiin satu-satu.

"Olette, elu emang perhatian !" Pence makan sambil nangis, terharu. Sementara Roxas n Hayner ngejilat esnya dengan lahap. Olette tersenyum melihat ketiganya n mulai menikmati esnya sendiri. Es krim rasa garam laut emang favorit mereka. Rencananya tadi sih, dia mau ngebawain bekal makanan biasa. Tapi, inget kalo mreka habis ngebersihin toilet putra, dia udah bisa menebak ... si Hayner n Roxas pasti langsung kehilangan selera makan. Tapi, nggak gitu kalo berhadapan dengan_ sea-salt ice cream._

"Waktu dihukum tadi ... kalian berantem lagi, ya ? sama Seifer XVI ?" tebak Olette, jitu. "Ya ... gitu, deh ... " jawab Hayner, nyante. "Tuh makhluk paling nyebelin di dunia. Heran, deh. Kenapa ya .... ada orang sok ngeboss banget kayaq dia ... ?" gerutunya. Roxas n Pence manggut-manggut setuju. Olette geleng-geleng. "Eh, apa tadi dia nyinggung-nyinggung soal Naruto ?"

Tiga cowok itu terdiam lima detik. "Nggak." jawab Roxas kemudian. "Aneh ... " Olette memiringkan kepalanya, mikir. "Apanya yang aneh .... ?" tiga cowok di situ ikutan miring-miring.

"Ingat, gak ? waktu dulu dia pernah nyembunyiin buku PR kalian ?"

"Yea ... lalu kami disuruh berdiri di luar sama Mr. Vexen sambil bawa dua ember air, selama dua jam pelajaran." sambung Pence, manyun. Olette ngebetulin posisi duduknya. "Pas Mr. Vexen sudah pergi, dan nama kalian dicatet sama beliau, Seifer XVI cs datang sambil ngelempar buku-buku PR itu ke muka kalian, kan ?"

"Ya, sambil ketawa-ketawa kayaq setan ... " gerutu Roxas. Olette kelihatan makin semangat. "Trus, waktu dulu dia ngambil makan siang kita, dia juga bilang, kan ?" Tiga cowok itu makin bingung. Tapi, mengangguk. "Iya, pas semuanya udah ludes." kata Hayner. Mulutnya makin manyun. "Itu dia ! Waktu dia nyembunyiin sepatu aku, waktu dia gunting-gunting baju olahraga Roxas, waktu dia ngedorong Hayner ke empang, dan waktu dia masukin cicak mati ke mie ayam Pence, dia slalu ngomong, kan ?" Olette makin antusias aja. "Knapa si lu dari tadi ? Jangan diungkit-ungkit lagi, dong !" seru Hayner, Pence, n Roxas, berdiri bareng. Dahi mereka pada keriput inget sama kejahilan Seifer XVI.

Olette ngangkat kedua tangannya, kayaq ditodong. "Tenang, tenang ... aku nggak ada maksud gitu, kok. Cuman ... kok, aneh ya ? Seifer XVI kan slalu ngaku gak sampe sehari stelah dia ngejahilin kita ? Nah, ini kok ... ?". Mereka terdiam, saling pandang. "Bener juga, ya ?" Hayner nyubit dagunya. "Dia emang selalu bilang supaya bisa ngetawain kita langsung." sambung Roxas. "Ya, dia bukan orang yang bisa puas kalo cuman ktawa dari belakang." Pence ngegigit batang es-nya yang udah habis dari tadi. Olette mengangguk, ikut berdiri. "Tapi, seharian ini dia nggak ngomong soal Naruto sedikit pun. Padahal, kalo bener dia yang nyuri, pasti dia udah balikin dompet aku meski isinya kosong, supaya bisa ngeliat kita kesal. Iya, kan ?". Yang lain Cuma manggut-manggut. "Jadi ... bukan Seifer XVI pelakunya, dong ... ?". Semuanya ber'hmmm' ria.

"Eh, kok kayaqnya gue ngelupain sesuatu yang penting, ya ?" gumam Hayner, nyoba inget2 lagi. "Iya juga, apa ya ... ?" Pence ikutan. "Emang ada apa ?" Tanya Olette, bingung. Roxas diem-diem mundur, menjauhi mereka. Pas badannya udah berbalik, Hayner mencengkram pundaknya, keras. Tiba-tiba dia udah inget dengan 'sesuatu yang penting' tadi. "Mo ke mana, lu ?" tanyanya, serem. Roxas nelen ludah. "Pulang ... ?" jawabnya, kayaq pertanyaan.

"Sebelum itu ... kasih penawar bom ketawa dulu."

Roxas langsung menepisnya n mundur dua langkah, kembali menghadap ketiganya "Nggak ! Susah banget tau ngebuatnya ! Perlu waktu setahun ! N ini _stock_ terakhir ! Pokoknya gue gak mau !" Roxas memegang saku kirinya, erat. Ngeliat itu, Hayner tersenyum singkat. Dia udah bisa menebak di mana Roxas nyimpen obat penawar itu.

Hayner maju dengan cepat dan menyengkat kedua kaki Roxas sampe cowok blonde itu jatoh dengan muka duluan. Tapi, mukanya selamat. Kedua lengannya sempat mendarat duluan, sih. Tapi, langsung jatoh lagi pas keseleo di kedua lengannya tadi kembali krasa. "Adududuh !" Beberapa batu kerikil di tanah membuatnya makin sakit, "Pence, tahan dia." perintah Hayner. "Oke, boss !" Pence pun menduduki punggung Roxas. Roxas langsung tersentak n tereak-tereak. "Argh ! Gila lu, Pence ! Aduh ! Gue bisa remuk !!!!". Rasanya kayaq didudukin beruang gede. Pence cengar-cengir. Olette cuma bisa ngeliat sambil nutup mulutnya yang mangap, pake buku sejarah yang tadi dibawa-bawa. Sementara itu, Hayner ngambil botol minyak kayu putih yang ada di saku kiri Roxas. Isinya bukan cairan ijo or putih. Tapi, cairan ungu. Hayner pernah ngeliat ini sebelumnya. Jadi, dia cukup yakin ini obat penawarnya.

"Oke, deh." Dia masukkin botol itu ke sakunya. "Pence, udah, minggir sono. Si Roxas teler, tuh." Pence ngeliat ke bawah, Pipi kanan Roxas nempel tanah. Matanya putih semua !

"Uwaaa !!! Gue ngebunuh Roxaaaass !!!"

Hari ini si Roxas pingsan dua kali !

KucingPerak

KucingPerak : Arigato ... udah ngikutin crita ancur ini sampe sini. Sekedar info, soal Chalcas yg mati ketawa itu aku ambil dari buku 'Believe it or Not' .


	4. Axel !

* * *

Chapter 4 : Axel !

* * *

Esok paginya. Sabtu. Libur, coy !

"Spada !_ Lockhart delivery service_ !" tereak Cloud, di depan pager rumah orang. Gak lama kemudian, muncullah seorang _red-head_ dari balik pintu. Rambutnya merah, berdiri, ala super saiyan. Dia jalan sambil menguap, ngantuk. "Eh, elu Cloud ?".

"Pagi, Axel."

Axel pun langsung ngebukain pagar n nerima paket segede kardus TV 14 inc, agak ringan. "Apaan nih ?". tanyanya, penasaran. "Jah, mana gue tau. Orang yang ngirim bukan gue. Pengirimnya sih ... Kairi." kata Cloud, sambil ngeliat nama pengirimnya. "Siapa tuh ?" tanyanya, kembali ngeliat bola mata hijau di hadapan.

"Oh, sepupu gue dari luar kota"

Walau beda kelas, Axel dan Cloud cukup dekat. Coz, Axel sering nyamperin Roxas ke rumahnya. Biasa, ngajak ngeband. Walau adeknya itu udah nolak. Axel pantang menyerah. Dia yakin banget sama bakat gitar Roxas, N yuakkin banget kalo tuh anak pasti bakal sukses. Cloud sendiri mendukung-dukung aja sama rencananya Axel yang masih tergolong positif itu. Daripada hobi Roxas yang cinta mati dengan trap-art nya. Apalagi, Roxas emang pinter maen musik. Sebenarnya gak cuma gitar. Alat musik lainnya juga bisa dia kuasai dengan mudah. Tapi, sayangnya anak itu gak tertarik sama dunia musik. Eh, nggak juga tuh ! Dia suka banget nyanyi. Tapi, suaranya jelek !

"Eh, hari ni adek lu ada di rumah jam berapa aja ?"

"Kayaqnya seharian, deh."

"Ha ? Kenapa ? Biasanya tuh anak kan suka _skateboard_-an pagi-pagi Sabtu sama Hapeol (Hayner, Pence, Olette) ?"

"Iya. Tapi, dia lagi sakit, tuh. Katanya si abis ditimpa beruang kemaren." Cloud mendengus. "Mana mungkin, kan ? Palingan abis berantem. Dia emang cukup lihai berantem pake alat. Tapi payah kalo pake tangan kosong." Si blonde nyerahin secarik kertas buat ditanda tangani si penerima. "Oh, gitu ... " Axel manggut-manggut sambil nulis tanda tangan. "Kalo gitu ... gue ke rumah lu sekarang aja deh. Habis mandi." Dia ngembaliin kertas tadi ke Cloud. Cloud ngangguk.

"Oh, ya, Xel ... brita bagus, nih ... Lu gak usah khawatir sama jebakannya hari ini. Kayaqnya si Roxas lagi gak bisa gerak tuh buat nyiapin apa pun. Gue aja masuk dengan selamat tadi pagi. Terus terang ... gue harap dia gak cepat sembuh ... "

Axel nyengir mendengarnya. Seperti Cloud, Axel juga pernah berkali-kali kena jebakan si Roxas waktu mau masuk kamarnya. Doi dateng hampir tiap hari sejak tau bakat Roxas setahun yang lalum, waktu Roxas jadi pemain gitar di acara 17an (Merdeka !) bareng Hayner, Pence, n Olette. Dia mo ngajak tuh anak gabung sama band-nya, Roxas nolak. Dia bilang, dia ikutan lomba karna ngincer uang hadiahnya, buat tamasya ke pantai sama tiga shohibnya.

"Axeeeelll !!! Lu liat _google_ gue, nggaaaakk ???!" suara toa barusan keluar dari jendela rumah, di belakang. Ada _read-head_ lain di situ. Kliatannya dia abis mandi. Rambut merahnya yang lebih panjang dari Axel tampak basah. Ada handuk item yang nggantung di pundaknya. Axel langsung cemberut n noleh ke sana. "Mana gue tau ! jangan samain gue ama lu yang suka sembarangan make barang-barang gue !"

"Eh ! Kayaq elu gak pernah make barang gue aja. Lu kan pernah make kaos kesayangan gue !"

"Elu sendiri pernah make celana gue !"

Mereka trus-trusan perang mulut. Cloud cuma geleng-geleng kepala ngeliat dua sodara kembar itu. Dia pun permisi pergi ngelanjutin kerjaannya nganterin barang. Tapi dia ragu kalo Axel bakal dengar sambil tereak-tereak gitu. Axel n Reno emang kembar identik. Tinggi badan, muka, n suara mereka mirip banget. Tapi, Axel lebih ceking. Sifat mereka si gak terlalu mirip2 banget. Reno suka kumpul sama Rude, Tseng, Ellena, n Rufus. Rufus adalah anak paling kaya pemilik sekolah swasta Shinra di kota ini. Rufus juga seorang aktor remaja yang lagi naek daun. Selain Reno mrupakan salah satu temen akrabnya Rufus, doi juga udah kayaq pengawal yang ngejaga sang aktor dari serangan fangirls, bareng sama Rude, Tseng, n Ellena tentunya.

Sedangkan Axel gak suka bertingkah kayaq pengikut gitu. Dia lebih suka memimpin. Makanya dia ngebentuk band yang dipimpinnya sendiri. Anggotanya si baru Demyx sang gitaris; Zexion sang drummer ; n dia sendiri sang vocalist. Biar anggotanya baru dikit, (maklum, masih baru) Grup band nya Axel cukup terkenal, lho. Apalagi suara Axel yang gak disangka-sangka merdu banget kalo dipake nyanyi. Yah, meski sekarang mreka baru berkarir di acara-acara sekolahan, festival kota n belum masuk TV. Trus gimana dengan Reno ? meski suaranya mirip Axel, doi gak bisa nyanyi !. Ngepasin suara sama irama aja gak bisa. Buta nada tuh ! Kayaqnya si semua bakat nyanyinya diambil semua sama Axel.

KucingPerak

Jam 9 pagi, di kamar Roxas.

"Awalnya sih, mereka gak percaya. Mungkin mreka pikir itu racun, kali, ya ?" (Pence)

"Ah, gue si gak peduli. Dia mo minum penawar itu ato nggak. Yang penting kan kita udah ngasih ?" (Hayner)

"Baru kemarin aku ngeliat Seifer ketawa kayaq gitu ... Kasian juga, sih ...." (Olette)

"Nggak kasian sama gue ?" (Roxas)

Hayner, Pence, n Olette menatap Roxas yang lagi tidur tengkurap di tempat tidurnya. Punggungnya terlalu sakit buat dipake berbaring. Sembilan buah koyo yang ditempel di badannya bikin kamar ini jadi agak panas n bau koyo. Dia cuma make celana biru pendek selutut, dengan motif bintang-bintang kuning.

"Ehehe ... masih sakit ya, Rox ?" Pence ketawa-ketawa kaku. "Dasar .... beruang, lu. Sakit banget tau gak seh ... ?" gerutu Roxas, meringis. "Maaf, deh, maaf. Lu sendiri tau kan kita gak ada maksud buruk ? Ini semua demi kebaikan lu juga." Hayner melahap anggur ijo yang dibawain Olette buat mbesuk. Roxas menghela nafas. "Iyaaa .... gue ngertiii. Soal bom itu sih, masih bisa gue bikin. Tapi, kalo gue dipenjara gara-gara bikin si Seifer XVI mati ketawa kayaq Chelsea itu ... merana banget, deh ... "

"Chalcas … " ralat Olette. "Iya, iya. Terserah … " Roxas manyun, tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia senyum, bukan senyum seram. Tapi, kali ini senyum hangat khusus yang dipersembahkan untuk 3 shohibnya. "_Thanks, guys_ ... pagi-pagi gini lu smua lebih milih ngejenguk gue, ketimbang maen di luar kayaq biasa … " Hayner, Pence, n Olette ikutan senyum. "Ya, iyalah … kalo maen bertiga aja, mana seru ?"

"Gak ada elu, gak rame !"

"Cepat sembuh, ya ?"

Roxas terharu. "Oke, deh ... sebagai ganti ucapan makasih gue, gue bakal mempersembahkan lagu buat kalian." Tiga temennya langsung pucat. Mereka udah tau betul soal nyanyian Roxas yang nyaingin Giant. Pas ketiganya udah mo membungkam mulut anak itu, si Axel dengan jeans hitam plus jaket hitamnya, n beberapa aksesori rantai bergelantungan, datang.

"Haloo, Roxas ! n halo, Hapeol …"

Melihatnya, Roxas langsung cemberut, gak jadi nyanyi. Begitu juga dengan 3 orang lainnya, tapi dalam hati ada prasaan lega juga sih. "Eh, inget nama kami, dong ! Gue Hayner !" kata Hayner, nunjuk dadanya pake jempol. "Pence !" Pence ikutan. "Olette." sambung Olette. Axel ngibas-ngibas tangannya, n geleng-geleng. "Alaaah ... gue gak perlu inget nama orang yang gak ngerti musik kayaq kalian. Nggak penting. Sana pulang." usirnya.

"Ehhh ! Jangan seenaknya ngusir sobat gue ! Elu yang pulang, sana !" usir Roxas, maksain badannya supaya bisa bangkit untuk nendang Axel keluar dari kamar. Tapi, langsung jatuh tengkurap lagi. Ia meringis. "Ck, ck, ck ... " Axel berdecak menggeleng, n maju menyingkirkan Hayner n Pence yang berada dekat kepala Roxas, lalu ngejongkok. "Cloud bilang ... lu jadi gini karna abis berantem sama beruang, ya ? Emangnya ... lu jadi murid pertapa n berantem ama beruang di gunung, gitu ... ?"

"Bukan urusan lu ... " Roxas memalingkan wajahnya dari si _redhead_. "Sikap lu sama orang yang lebih tua makin lama makin buruk aja, ya ? pasti karna salah pilih temen, nih ... " Axel ngelirik Hayner, Pence, n Olette, sebal. Ketiganya langsung balik melotot ke arahnya. "Eh, gue gak salah pilih temen. Kalo pertemanan gue ama Hayner, Pence, n Olette dibilang salah, jadi salah seumur hidup juga gue gak masalah !" bentak Roxas, marah. "_Nice words_, Rox ... " Hayner mendorong mundur Axel n ber _high-five_ sama si blonde, Pence, n Olette.

Kedua alis Axel terangkat, geleng-geleng. "Lu bakal nyesel karna lebih milih bergaul sama mereka daripada gabung ama gue, Roxy." Dahi Roxas berkerut ngedengernya. "Gak bakal ! n JANGAN PERNAH MANGGIL GUE SAMA NAMA PANGGILAN BINATANG KAYAQ GITU KECUALI ELU BOSAN HIDUP !" teriaknya, dongkol. Axel cuma ketawa-ketawa ngadepinnya. Udah biasa dibentak, sih. "Kenapa ? Itu kan panggilan akrab gue sama elu ?"

"Gue nggak inget pernah akrab sama lu !"

"Mulai sekarang ... harus. Coz, gue bakal jadi ketua. Dengan kata lain : boss lu. Karna elu anggota band gue."

Roxas udah mau ngomong lagi, tapi keduluan sama Olette. "Jangan seenaknya memutuskan sesuatu ! Roxasnya kan nggak mau ? Jangan dipaksa !". Pence ikutan berdiri kayaq Olette. "Yeah, yeah ... egois, lu !". Hayner ikut bangkit, perlahan, ngadep Axel, membelakangi sohib2nya. "Hey ... Roxas itu anak buah gue. Jangan seenaknya nganggep dia bawahan lu. Gue boss-nya. Elu mo ngajak berantem ?" suaranya rendah, ngancem. Axel gak takut, dia tersenyum sinis. "Heh ... bener kan dugaan gue ... ? prilaku Roxy yang gak sopan sama orang yang lebih tua itu pasti pengaruh dari lu."

Hayner jadi geram. Tangannya mengepal, udah mau mukul. "Oh ? Mau mukul gue ? Itu cuma bakal ngeyakinin gue buat ngejauhin dia dari orang-orang berandal kayaq kalian."

"Eh, gue akuin kalo gue emang berandal. Tapi, Pence n Olette nggak ! Jangan coba-coba ngehina mereka atau elu bener-bener mo dihajar !". Hayner merenggut jaket hitam Axel, supaya cowok tinggi itu agak nunduk, sejajar sama matanya. Axel melepas cengkraman Hayner, kasar, n ngebetulin jaketnya sebentar. "Orang yang berteman sama berandal, berarti berandal juga."

"Jadi, maksud lu ... Roxas juga berandal ?!" Pence maju, tapi lengan kanan Hayner menghalanginya. "Tentu aja nggak, coz gue bakal nolong dia dari elu-elu semua. Yang bisanya Cuma bikin dia tambah ancur." jawab Axel, sambil nunjuk ketiganya.

"Cukup ! Axel ! pergi lu !" usir Roxas, nggak tahan lagi denger kalimat si _redhead _yang suka nyakitin temen2nya. Axel tersenyum ke arahnya. "Tenang Roxy, gue bakal segera nyadarin elu kalo gabung ama mereka itu rugi. Mending ama gue yang udah punya masa depan cerah gini. Lu bisa jadi orang terkenal."

"Halah, palingan elu minta bantuan Rufus, teman sekelas lu yang artis itu, buat jadi terkenal." Hayner ngerendahin. Axel ngeliriknya, gak suka. "Jangan samain gue sama Reno yang pingin jadi artis dengan manfaatin orang lain. Gue bakal terkenal dengan usaha sendiri ! Gue kumpulin anggota2 gue sendiri, Gue beli instrumen sendiri, Gue bikin jadwal sendiri, Gue pergi ke prusahaan rekaman sendiri, n ndaftar lomba sendiri, n semua bilang suka sama suara gue. Mereka pengen denger gue nyanyi lagi n nyuruh gue bikin album. Masa depan gue udah terjamin, Hapeol ! Cuman gue tunda dikit aja karna ngerasa anggota gue masih kurang buat mlangkah lebih jauh. Gue ini orang yang perhitungan."

Mereka diem lagi. Dalam hati mereka akui, suara Axel emang bagus. Bahkan mungkin lebih bagus daripada penyanyi-penyanyi yang udah ada sekarang. Tapi, sifat egoisnya yang nyebelin itu bikin mereka nggak mau ngelepasin Roxas. Apalagi orangnya sendiri emang nggak mau gabung sama Axel. Komplit, dah ... alasan mereka semua memberikan perlawanan.

"Gue nggak peduli ! Gue nggak mau jadi terkenal, apalagi bareng elu ! Ogah ! Sana pergi !"

"Roxas, jangan suka bentak-bentak orang yang lebih tua kayaq gitu. Dia kan temennya Cloud ?" Enyaknya Roxas datang sambil bawain minum n biskuit buat Axel. "Ah, enyak ... nggak tau aja sama dia yang suka maksa."

"Lho ? Maksa gimana ? Axel orang baik-baik, koq ... "

"Enyak ketipu, tauuu ... "

"Roxas ... jangan suka bo'ong kayaq gitu. Nggak baek."

"Beneran, koq."

"Iya, tante ... . Axel itu cuma baek di depan tante n Cloud doang." (Pence)

"Padahal aslinya suka maksa n nyinggung prasaan orang." (Hayner)

"Bener. Jangan sampe ketipu, tante ... " (Olette)

"Aduh, aduh ... tante ngerti kalo kalian bertiga tuh temen baek Roxas. Tapi, kalian nggak perlu ngelindungin dia kalo dia emang salah. Jangan ikutan bo'ong, ah ... " Mrs. Strife nggak percaya. Dia naruh bawaannya di atas meja belajar Roxas. "Tapi- !!!" Roxas, Hayner, Pence, n Olette udah mo protes, pas si Axel motong. "Udahlah, tante. Biarin aja ... di umur-umur mereka yang segini emang waktunya berontak, koq. Ntar juga sadar sendiri. Jadi, maklumin aja, ya ?"

"Oh, Axel ... lu emang cowok baik n pengertian. Ntar kalo elu mo nikah, jangan lupa undang tante, ya ... ?" Mrs. Strife terharu. _Lha ? Koq malah ke arah situ, si ?_. Axel yang bengong buru-buru senyum. "Beres ... " . Roxas, Hayner, n Pence pada pasang tampang asem. Olette geleng-geleng. _Mulai lagi deh. Axel sang penipu beraksi ..._

Gak lama kemudian, nyonya Strife kembali ke asalnya, ke ruang keluarga. Nonton gosip. N Axel kembali menghadap Roxas dan yang lain, tersenyum menang. Axel emang pinter akting. Di depan orang lain dia bersikap amat sangat sopan. Makanya ... enyaknya Roxas suka-suka aja kalo si Axel maen ke sini sering-sering. Cloud juga gak pernah tau kalo si Axel punya sifat jelek. Kakaknya Roxas itu cuma nganggap Axel sebagai orang baek-baek buat jadi temen adeknya, n berharap supaya Axel bisa mengajaknya ke arah hal2 yang lebih positif. Sejak awal, Cloud mau pun enyaknya emang nggak pernah membatasi Roxas temenan sama siapa aja. Buktinya mreka nggak pernah komplain kalo tuh anak maen sama Hayner, yang terkenal sering berantem. Asal si Roxasnya _fine-fine_ aja, _why not_, gitu loh ?

"Oh, ya, Roxy. Tadi gue manggil nenek sayur supaya datang. Dia bisa mijat, lho. Dijamin, deh. Lu langsung sembuh. Gue yang bayarin ... tenang aja." Empat anak itu saling pandang. Mereka baru tau kalo si nenek sayur bisa mijatin orang. "Nggak. Nggak perlu. Gue gak mau nerima pertolongan loe." ucap Roxas, ketus. "Jangan gitu ... " Axel melahap biskuit yang barusan dibawain nyonya Strife untuknya. "Gue ikhlas, koq ... gak ada maksud apa-apa ... selain pengen nyadarin loe kalo gue ini orang yang pedulian."

" ... n supaya dia mau gabung ama lu,kan ?" sambung Hayner, sebal. Axel tertawa kecil. "Hh ... gue nggak bakal bilang 'nggak', sih.". Saat itu, kedengaran suara seseorang datang dari bawah. Semua ngadep pintu. Nyonya Strife kliatan lagi membimbing nenek dengan baju motif sayur ke kamar. "Ahh ... pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba. Halo, nek." sambut Axel.

"Halloo ... uhuhk ! uhuk ! Aim koming, ya … ?" Si nenek pun masuk. Hayner n yang lain pada nyingkir, ngasih jalan. Si nenek lalu duduk sisi tempat tidur, dekat pinggang Roxas. "How ar yu eniwey, cu … ?" katanya, nanyain keadaan Roxas. "Errh … yah, masih agak pegel, sih, nek … " Nggak tau knapa, prasaannya jadi nggak enak. _Apa pun yang ngelibatin Axel, biasanya gak baik !_. Si nenek ngeliatin punggung Roxas sejenak. Kemudian nyabut semua koyo yang nempel. Roxas meringis pelan karnanya.

Lalu si nenek ngeluarin mangkok kecil dari tas rotan yang dibawanya tadi. Kemudian menuangkan minyak tawon di sana. Semua yang di situ cuma ngeliat. "Mmm ... sebaeknya kalian semua pada get out aja, deh. Jes weit di luar, okeh ?" kata si nenek sayur, dengan nada khas suara nenek-neneknya. Axel yang duluan ngejawab. "Oke, deh, nek ... " Dia lalu ngedorong Hayner, Olette, n Pence keluar. Nyonya Strife udah kluar duluan dari tadi, mo nyiapin suguhan buat si nenek. "Aneh, knapa kita musti kluar ?" Hayner nggak ngerti. Axel ktawa sambil nutup pintu kamar Roxas. "Lu pasti gak pernah dipijat nenek sayur, deh ... "

"Emangnya lu pernah ?" tanya Pence. "Ya, iyalah. Makanya gue berani jamin kalo si Roxy bakal langsung sembuh." Olette memiringkan kepalanya. "Jadi ... nenek sehebat itu, ya ? Aku baru tau, lho, kalo dia bisa mijat. Tapi ... knapa dia nggak buka usaha pijat aja sekalian, ya ? Di kota ini kan jarang ada tukang pijat ?". Axel ketawa lagi. "Ah, mungkin karna itu ... "

"Itu ?" ulang Hayner, Pence, n Olette, bareng. Rasa penasaran mreka langsung kjeawab dengan triakan Roxas yang membahana n suara gemeretak tulang yang bikin bulu kuduk berdiri dari dalam kamar. "Roxas !" Hayner, Pence, n Olette panik, n spontan ke arah pintu, mau masuk. Tapi, Axel menghalangi. Dalam hati, sebenarnya dia pengen juga ngebales kejahilan Roxas yang udah pernah ngejebak dia dengan lumpur, jarum, sarung tinju, dgd. "Obat yang manjur biasanya pahit, kan ?".

"Itu sih bukan pahit lagi ! Tapi sakit !!!"

Kemudian mereka berempat ngedenger suara pintu dikunci dari dalam. "Wah, pasti si nenek yang ngunci, deh ... supaya gak ada yang ganggu. Sama gue dulu juga gitu ... "

"Axel ! Jadi lu dah tau kalo si nenek sayur mijat bakal sakit banget ?! Dasar nggak berprasaan !"

"Orang yang gak berprasaan nggak mungkin bisa bikin syair lagu indah kayaq gue !"

KucingPerak

Satu jam kemudian.

Hayner, Pence, n Olette langsung pada nyerbu masuk saat si nenek sudah membukakan pintu kamar. "Roxas !!!" mreka bertiga pada jongkok di sisi tempat tidur di mana Roxas terbaring lemah. Seluruh badannya berkeringat hebat. Warna kulitnya berubah kemerahan. Nafasnya tersengal. Kayaq ibu-ibu yang baru ngelahirin.

"Gimana ? Sembuh, kan ?" tanya Axel, ceria, di ambang pintu. Dia abis nganterin nenek sayur sampe pagar depan. Roxas duduk. Dia emang gak ngrasa sakit lagi. Keseleo di lengannya pun ilang. Bener-bener sembuh total ! Tapi, tetap aja ... doi gak bakal ngucapin terima kasih. "Lu sengaja, kan ?! make jasa nenek sayur buat ngejahilin gue !?" tudingnya. "Ah ... nggak, koq. Nggak ... " sahut Axel, nyantei. _Nggak salah, maksudnya. Hehe ..._ tambah si _redhead_ itu, dalam hati. "Gue cuma pengen lu sembuh. Kalo sakit, kan lu gak bisa maen gitar ?"

"Males deh, ngomong sama lu." Roxas kembali menghempaskan diri di kasur n membelakangi Axel. "Pulang sana." usirnya lagi. Tapi, Axel malah melangkah masuk. Hayner, Pence, n Olette langsung berbaris, jadi pagar penghalang. "Minggu depan, gue ada konser di acara ulang tahun putri Alexandros, anak bangsawan itu, lho ... . Kalo nggak salah, dia temen sekelas lu, kan ?"

"Garnet, maksud loe ?" tanya Hayner. Dia inget, nama cewek itu adalah Garnet til Alexandros 17th. "Gitu, deh ... gue yakin, karna kalian semua temen sekelasnya, pasti diundang. Seluruh kota aja diundang, koq. Jadi ... Roxy ... "

"GUE ROXAS !"

Axel ktawa, acuh. "Mau kan ? lu datang n jadi gitaris gue bareng Demyx ?". "_No way_." jawab Roxas, singkat. "Uh oh ... lu nggak boleh nolak, eh, salah ... lu nggak bisa nolak. Karna ... gue nyimpen benda penting kalian, lho ... ". Roxas spontan duduk lagi n melotot ke arahnya. Hayner, Pence, n Olette ikutan melotot. _Jangan-jangan ... Naruto ?!._ Axel ktawa-ktawa lagi. "Kayaqnya kalian juga udah sadar, ya ? Padahal waktu itu gue ngambilnya diem-diem ... "

"Balikin nggak ?!" Roxas turun dari tempat tidurnya, menghadap Axel. Hayner di samping kanannya, Pence di kiri, n Olette di belakangnya. "Balikin ! Kalo nggak ... " Jari-jari Hayner udah gemeretakan, gatel mo mukul si rambut merah ini. Axel tersenyum sinis. "Udah gue duga si, pasti lu bakal ngancem. Jadi, sengaja nggak gue bawa sekarang." Dia ketawa lagi. "Udah gue bilang, gue ini perhitungan. Jangan remehkan siswa SMA, ya ! Dasar anak SMP." Dia pun berbalik, mo pergi. "Udahan dulu, ya ? Gue ada latihan nih. Eh, kalo Roxy mo ikutan, silakan ke rumah gue, ada studio di belakangnya. Langsung masuk aja."

"SANA PERGIII !!!"

Sepeninggal Axel, empat sekawan tadi duduk n diem satu bahasa. Sampe suara tangis Olette memecahkan suasana. "Hiks ... " cewek ini buru-buru ngehapus air matanya dengan punggung tangan. "Olette ... " tiga temannya jadi iba ngeliat dia. "Ma ... maaf ... aku ... aku ... "

"Nggak papa, gak usah ditahan. Lu kan cewek ? nangis itu wajar." kata Hayner, ngehibur. "Naruto itu ... " Olette mulai bicara lagi, setelah tangisnya agak reda. "Naruto itu ... baik banget sama aku. Dia sering nemenin aku belajar, dia sering nemenin aku main, kami juga sering makan sama-sama, dia juga ... sering nemenin aku tidur."

Telinga Roxas, Hayner, n Pence langsung menegang mendengarnya. Keriput pun mulai bermuculan di dahi mereka. Sebenarnya mereka sebal sih, sama si Naruto itu. Meski gak pernah liat mukanya. Habis, Olette sayang banget sama tuh orang. Sampe-sampe dompetnya dikasih nama Naruto segala. Emang kayaq gimana sih, orangnya ?. Jadi penasaran. N kenapa sekarang mereka gak pernah liat Olette bareng sama orang yang namanya Naruto ?. Apa mereka putus ?

"Anu ... Olette, lu bisa, nggak ... kapan-kapan ngenalin kami sama dia ? Sama si Naruto itu ... " tanya Hayner, ati-ati, takut nyinggung. Roxas n Pence manggut-manggut, idem. Olette menatapnya sejenak. Dua detik kemudian dia malah nangis lagi, malah lebih keras dari yang tadi. Tiga cowok di situ langsung kelabakan. "Ja ... ja .... jangan nangiiiss .... cep,cep,cep ... diem, yaa ... ?" ketiganya segera menenangkan cewek itu. _Koq nangis, si ? jangan-jangan beneran diputus, nih ..._

"Naruto .... Naruto ... udah meninggal dua taun yang laluu !!!"

JEDERR ! Bagai ada kilat yang menyambar di kepala mereka. Rasa marah n cemburu tadi langsung berubah jadi rasa kasihan n kalah, kalah karna mereka nggak mungkin bisa menang dari orang yang sudah meninggal. Mereka diem lagi, ngebiarin Olette sesenggukan. Beberapa lama setelah itu, Roxas bangkit n ngambil handphonenya. Lalu langsung mencet nomor hape Axel.

"Yoo ! Roxas ! Gimana ? Lu udah mau jadi gitaris gue, kan ?" jawab Axel dari seberang sana, riang. Roxas bahkan blum ngomong apa-apa. Semua langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke Roxas. Habis, suara Axel dari hapenya lumayan keras. Cukup kedengaran oleh mereka. Padahal nggak pake speaker. "Roxas ... ka-." Roxas langsung mengangkat sebelah tangannya, nyuruh Olette yang barusan mau ngomong untuk diem. Dia kembali konsen sama Axel, n ngatur nafas dulu sebelum ngomong, nahan amarah. "Ya ... Tapi, kalau sampai rusak ... "

"_No need to worry_. Ntar sehabis konser di acara ultahnya putri Alexandros minggu depan, bakal gue balikin deh .... suer !. Oh, ya ! Lu mulai bisa latihan bareng kami besok. Jam 10 pagi, ok ? Tau rumah gue, nggak ? Ah, lu di situ aja. Ntar besok biar gue jemput." Roxas mendengus, denger kalimat Axel yang cepet n hampir nggak menyediakan waktu buat disela. "Oke, oke ... !!! Tapi, awas kalo dompet Olette sampe rusak dikit aja, lu bakal gue gantung !!!" Dengan itu, Roxas langsung matiin hpnya n membanting benda itu ke kasur, kesal.

"Roxas, lu bener-bener serius ?" tanya Hayner, entah sejak kapan udah berdiri di sebelahnya. Yang ditanya ngangguk-ngangguk aja, pelan. "Roxas ... maaf, ya ... ?" Olette jadi ngerasa bersalah. Roxas menggeleng, n nepuk bahu cewek itu. "Nggak masalah, kok. Gue juga sering banget ngerepotin elu. Lagian ... " seringai sadis kembali mucul di wajahnya. " ... kalau semua ini sudah selesai, gue bakal kerjain dia abis-abisan .... Bwahahahahaha ....!"

Hayner, Pence, n Olette cuman bisa kedap kedip, lagi-lagi ngeliat perubahan sobat blonde mreka yang lagi kumat gilanya.

..............

Sementara itu, di tempat Axel.

"Nggak nyangka ... kalo si Roxas bakal mo gabung sama kita-kita cuma karna foto-foto ini ... " kata Demyx, sambil ngeliat foto-foto Roxas, n teman-temannya yang lagi dikerjain Seifer XVI n the gank. "Emang sih ... malu-maluin banget ... " Zexion juga ikutan ngeliat sambil nahan tawa, ngeliat foto Roxas n kawan-kawan berlumuran cat. "Licik juga, lu, Xel."

Axel ktawa-ktawa, bangga. "Gue lebih suka dibilang _smart_ daripada licik." Dia pun meminta kembali sepuluh foto tadi buat disimpan. "Kalo sampe foto-foto ini nyebar ke sluruh sekolahnya, mreka bisa malu seumur hidup ! Gue sih nggak masalah. Tapi, bagi mreka ... ini bisa jadi bukti kekalahan ! Anak gank macem Roxy cs kan anti banget sama yang namanya 'kekalahan'. Ya nggak ?". Dua temennya manggut-manggut stuju.

Tapi, sebenernya dalam hati Axel ngrasa penasaran dengan kalimat terakhir Roxas di telpon tadi. _Apa maksudnya dengan 'dompet Olette' ?_. Axel angkat bahu. _Bodo amat dah ! Yang penting si Roxy udah bersedia gabung sama band gue, n minggu depan gue bisa konser dengan lebih perfect !_


	5. Temen gue, rival gue

* * *

Chapter 5 : Temen Gue, Rival Gue

* * *

"Roxas ? Tumben lu pagi-pagi di dapur ?" Tanya Cloud, yang udah rapi jali dengan seragamnya. Roxas keliatan lagi motong daging di situ. Dia juga udah make seragam, n apron gambar wortel yang biasa dipake enyaknya kalo lagi masak. Blonde junior itu ngelirik ke arah kakaknya di ambang pintu dapur. "Oh ? _Morning_, kak Cloud." dia tersenyum (manissszz bangetz, dechz !). Cloud cengo.

_Kak Cloud ? Kak Cloud ?! KAK CLOUD ?!! _ulang Cloud, dalem ati. _Akhirnya dia mau juga manggil gue dengan 'kakak' ? Oh, God ! Mimpi apa gue semalem, yah ?_. Wajah Cloud langsung bersinar-sinar gembira mendengar sebutan 'kak' yang meluncur dari mulut adeknya itu. Seumur-umur, Roxas gak pernah tuh manggil dia dengan sebutan kakak. _Hari apa ini ? Tanggal berapa ? Jam ? Jam ? Musti gue catet !_. Cloud yang kelabakan nyari notesnya di tas, tiba-tiba berenti. Dahinya berkerut._ Tunggu, ini bener-bener aneh. Kayaqnya gak mungkin dia langsung berubah kayaq gini dalam dua hari. Apa ada hubungannya dengan sakitnya kemarin ? Ah, nggak ah ... mana mungkin keseleo bisa mengubah sikap seseorang ?_. Dia menatap wajah adiknya yang masih senyum-senyum bagaikan malaikat. (sbenarnya sih belum pernah liat malaikat).

"_Morning_ ... Roxas ... "

Roxas mengangguk n kembali kliatan konsen sama kerjaannya. Tangannya sibuk motong daging n masukin ke panci yang mendidih, masih pasang wajah senyum. Cloud duduk di kursi dapur tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari punggung adiknya itu, mulutnya mangap, pertanda kalo doi masih heran. Ia lalu ngebuka-buka koran di dekat sana, sok baca. Padahal matanya masih ngeliatin Roxas dari balik koran. _Apa dia kepentok n tiba-tiba hilang ingatan sebagian ? Kalo gue nanya 'kenapa dia berubah', bisa-bisa dia langsung kembali seperti semula. Hmm ... harus cari bahan pembicaraan lain, apa, ya ... ? oh !_. Dia langsung dapat bahan.

"Hey, Enyak mana, ya ? Koq gue gak liat dari tadi ?" tanya Cloud, nadanya santai._Rileks ... bersikaplah seolah semuanya normal._ Dia memejamkan mata n menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Tapi, begitu matanya terbuka, dia langsung kaget ngeliat adeknya udah duduk di atas meja dapur, tepat di depannya. Hampir aja dia jatoh dari kursi, saking kagetnya. Tapi, Roxas menarik dasinya, sehingga kakaknya itu gak jadi jatoh.

"Enyak nginep ke rumah Om Cid semalem. Coz, Om Cid tiba-tiba demam tinggi. Perginya mendadak, pas kak Cloud dah ktiduran." Kata Roxas, masih memegang dasi Cloud. "Ooh ... gi ... gitu, ya ... ?" Cid adalah kakak dari ibu mereka. Orangnya agak kasar, tapi baek. "Ng ... Roxas ... ?" Cloud jadi merasa nggak enak hati, ngeliat adeknya yang masih belum juga ngelepasin dasinya. "Mmm ... ?" Cuma itu yang terdengar dari mulut adeknya, mata biru blonde junior itu terus menatap leher Cloud, dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan. "Errh ... bisa tolong lepasin-"

"Bahannya kurang niiih ... " potong Roxas, nadanya malas. Mukanya _boring_. "Ha ?" Cloud bengong. _Apa dia mo nyuruh gue belanja bahan yang kurang itu di luar ?._ Cloud nelan ludah gitu ngeliat tangan kanan Roxas yang bebas membawa pisau daging. "Hey, hey, jangan main-main sama pisau ... ". Tangannya ingin bergerak meraih benda tajam itu. Tapi gak bisa. Matanya mengarah cepat pada pergelangan tangannya yang entah sejak kapan terikat otomatis dengan gelang besi, yang nempel dengan kursi. _What theff !? Kapan kursi dapur gue jadi secanggih ini ?!._ Dia kembali menatap wajah adiknya, melotot._ Nih anak udah ngutak atik rumah sampe mana aja, si ?!_

"Yak. Udah gue putuskan ... "

"Mmm ... mmak ... mak ... maksud loe ... ?" Cloud jadi merinding, matanya mengarah kembali pada pisau yang lagi dimainin Roxas. "Daging yang kurang ... sudah gue temuin, nih ... " jawab Roxas, sambil ngejilat bibir. Cloud nelen ludah lagi. "Ll ... lu becanda, kan ?". Kini matanya kembali fokus ke adeknya, yang masih pasang muka _innocent_. "kak Cloud ... " Roxas melilit dasi tadi ke tangannya, membuat leher Cloud nyaris tercekik. Ia mendekat. "Minta daging leher kakak, ya ... ?." ujarnya, menempelkan n menancapkan pisau tadi ke leher Cloud.

'CRAT !'

"Uwaaaaaa !!!!"

Cloud tersentak, matanya membelalak. Menatap kipas angin di atas kamarnya yang rada gelap. Jari-jarinya mencengkram erat selimut putihnya. _Mimpi ?_ Cloud menarik nafas panjang n menghembuskannya, menenangkan diri. Badannya keringetan._ Gila ... gue mimpi si Roxas jadi psychopath asli ... ?_. Dia nelen ludah berkali-kali n menyeka keringat di dahi, kemudian ke leher n ngerasa ada sesuatu yang aneh di lehernya. _Lho ? Apa nih _? Dia meraba-raba lehernya dengan mata melotot stelah tau benda macam apa itu. _Tali tambang ?!_. Cloud tersentak kaget n segera bangkit untuk duduk, n seember air plus sepuluh kodok hidup menghujani kepalanya. Cloud gak sanggup bersuara. Dia terlalu kaget. Shock !

'KLEK'

Lampu kamarnya pun menyala. Cloud langsung pasang mata ke arah makhluk yg tengah berdiri dengan senyuman _innocent_-nya, di ambang pintu. Tiada lain dan tiada bukan : Roxas !. Cloud masih belum bergerak.

_Kenapa ? Kenapa ? Kenapa di antara berjuta-juta adik yang ada di dunia ini musti makhluk macam dia yang jadi adek gue ????!!!!!_

"_Morning_, Cloud. Hari ni gue lagi berbaik hati ngebantuin lu bangun, ngebales kebaikan lu yg biasanya ngebangunin gue. Kalo dipikir-pikir ... lu bener-bener kakak yang baik. Jadi, sesekali gue juga pengen jadi adek yang baik. N gue nyesel karna dulu pernah bikin lu hampir telat. Nah, sekarang ... kalo lu langsung siap-siap berangkat, dijamin gak bakal telat, deh. Ciao !" Setelah mengatakannya, dia pun kembali menutup pintu kamar, n ngeliat jam tangan digitalnya. "1 ... 2 .. "

"ROXAAAAASS !!!!".

"Oh, gak sampe 3 detik ?" Roxas cuma angkat alis. Mendengar suara 'gedebrak-gedebruk' n kodok dari kamar Cloud, bikin dia langsung ambil langkah seribu menuju pintu keluar.

Ah ... lagi-lagi pagi hari yang cerah diramaikan oleh suara toa Cloud dari rumah keluarga Strife.

KucingPerak

"Woaa ... gue denger lagi suara Cloud pagi ini, lu apain lagi dia ?" tanya Hayner, menyikut lengan Roxas, pelan. "Ahh ... jebakan biasa, koq. Gue cuma pake D55. _Simple_, tanpa bom kebanggaan gue." jawab si blonde, sambil terus jalan, didampingi oleh tiga shohibnya, menuju SMP Shinra.

"Sesimple apa, si ?" tanya Pence. Roxas ngaduk-ngaduk tasnya sambil terus jalan, nyari memo kecil yang slalu dia bawa ke mana-mana, n ngasih liat ke temen-temennya. Hayner n Pence langsung mendekat. Olette yang jalan di sebelah, ngelirik mereka bentar, lalu kembali mengalihkan perhatian pada buku fisika yang dibacanya sambil jalan. Tapi, mau gak mau, telinganya ikut mendengarkan kata-kata Roxas.

Di memo kertas warna-warni Roxas, ada gambar dgn tulisan-tulisan ceker ayam. "Nih, ini embernya. Sebut aja titik 'y'." kata Roxas, sambil nunjuk2 ke gambar yg lbh mirip kotak daripada ember. "Lalu yang ini kepala Cloud, alias titik '0'. Tali tambang emang kuat, tapi bisa keliatan jelas meski kamar gelap. Jadi, gue cuma ngegunain itu buat penghubung antara leher Cloud n tali ember doang, yang gue susun di belakangnya, di bagian '–x' ini." jelasnya. "Trus, di titik xy : (2,13) ini ... alias bagian bawah ember ... inget, bukan bagian dasar ember lho, ya ... ? tapi, bagian bawah ember." Roxas menekankan n menatap wajah dua temennya sejenak, lalu kembali beralih ke memo. "Nah ... di bagian bawah ini, aku lilit n iket pake senar piano ke tambang di titik -2,15 lalu ke titik 2,17 di seberangnya, yaitu bagian kabel kipas angin. Karna ini senar piano, jadi Cloud gak bakal liat. Dia juga gak bakal ngeliat jelas ember ini karna warnanya item. Dia kan kalo tidur slalu matiin lampu ?. Apalagi gue udah naruh ember item ini di posisi –x, yg kemungkinan besar gak terlalu dia perhatiin kalo baru bangun. " Roxas ngambil jeda bentar, ngeliat Hayner n Pence yang masih melongo.

"Kebiasaan Cloud itu ... kalo bangun tidur, pasti duduk dulu. Jadi ... " lanjutnya, semangat. " ... kalo dia bangun, otomatis posisi yang awalnya ada di titik 0,0 ini ... bakal pindah ke titik sekitar 2,5 ... di sini !" katanya, sambil ngelingkarin titik yg dimaksud dengan jari tlunjuk. " ... alias ... tepat di titik _strike_ !" katanya, nunjuk huruf S merah di satu titik. "Karna Cloud bangun, maka tali tambang di sini bakal mengendur n beratnya isi ember membuat benda itu jatuh ke bawah. Tapi karena di bagian bawah ember udah gue lilit senar piano dengan kenceng, jadi, cuman bakal bikin ember itu miring sekitar 30 derajat. N kendurnya tali tambang bikin kemiringan tadi bertambah beberapa derajat n akhirnya .... tumpah semua deh. _Strike, _kan ?!"

Hayner n Pence pada tepuk tangan.

"Wow ! Gue nggak ngerti, tapi kedengarannya hebat !" Pence nyengir. "_Thanks, thanks_ ... " Roxas membungkuk hormat, kayaq pesulap yang baru ngasih pertunjukan hebat. "Siapa dulu boss-nya ... ?" Hayner menepuk dada. Roxas meleletkan lidahnya ke arah cowok itu. Hayner pun langsung mengaitkan lengannya ke leher Roxas, n mengunci kepala si blonde itu bercanda. "Mau gue patahin karna udah brani ngelawan boss, huh ?!"

"Ampun, baginda boss." mohon Roxas, pura-pura kesiksa. Pence ktawa-ktawa. Olette senyum-senyum ngelirik tingkah temen2nya. "Eh, Roxas ... " tegurnya, setelah dari tadi cuma diem. Semua segera mengalihkan pandangan ke Olette. "Kamu suka banget sama matematika n Fisika, ya ?" tanya cewek itu. "Haah ?! Ya enggak, lah ! orang nilai MTK n Fisika gue dapet merah semua, koq." jawab Roxas, cemberut. Inget sama Cloud yang dulu ngasih ceramah panjang lebar gara2 ngeliat raportnya yang merah semua.

"Tapi ... penjelasanmu barusan pake rumus persamaan garis linear MTK, n katrol plus gaya gravitasi dari Fisika, kan ?" Olette nutup buku yg dari tadi dibaca, mukanya heran. Roxas juga pasang tampang heran, tuker pandang sama dua cowok lainnya, gak ngerti. "Apaan, tuh ? Gue cuma iseng nulis n ngitung apa yang mlintas di otak gue buat ngejahilin Cloud, koq. Mana gue tau soal persamaan-persamaan line- ato apalah namanya itu ... ". Olette menganga. _Hah ? iseng ?! _

"Oh, ya, Rox ... tumben, lu ngerjain kakak lu di 'sarang' nya sendiri ?. Bukannya di kamar elu yg biasanya dipasangin jebakan." Kata Pence, yang jalan paling pinggir, di sebelahnya. Roxas manyun bentar. "Habis ... gue kesel sama dia yang temenan sama Axel. Seminggu ini kan gue blum bisa ngusilin si manusia lidi itu karna nyimpen Naruto. Jadi ... gue lampiasin ke Cloud,deh."

"Emangnya si Axel nyuruh lu ngapain aja kemaren ?" tanya Hayner. Roxas mengeluh sebelum ngejawab. "Dia nyuruh gue maen gitar hampir seharian. Padahal gitarnya lumayan berat. Waktu gue bilang keberatan, dia malah nyuruh gue bawa terus gitarnya ke mana-mana. Bahkan, waktu makan siang n ke toilet pun dia nyuruh gue terus bawa gitar ! Gila apa, tuh orang ?!" protesnya. "Mungkin dia pengen supaya kamu terbiasa dengan beratnya. " kata Olette. "Mana gue peduli ! Tangan gue sampe kram gara-gara dia ! Gue hampir habis kesabaran. Untung aja ada Zexion."

"Zexion ?"

Roxas manggut. "Yeah. Dia drummernya Axel. Orang yang paling tenang di sana. Dia juga suka baca buku kayaq Olette. Cuman yang gue liat ... buku yang dia baca, buku musik semua. N kemaren waktu gue dah gak tahan lagi n mo pulang, dia ngasih gue _sea salt ice cream _dua batang." jelasnya, senyum.

_Wah, disogok tuh._ Pikir temen-temennya, dalam hati. "Oh, ada satu lagi temen Axel, dia juga gitaris. Namanya Demyx. Orangnya gak beda jauh sama Axel. Nyebelin ! Bahkan lebih nyebelin ketimbang Axel. Habis ... dia suka main tangan." Hayner, Pence, n Olette saling pandang. Lalu kembali menatap Roxas, bareng. "Maksud loe ?".

'DUG !'

Sebuah tas seragam SMA Shinra nemplok ke kepala Roxas. "Hey, Landak." sapa sang pelaku, di belakang. Roxas geram n menepisnya, kasar. "Demyx !". Cowok SMA berambut coklat itu mengacak-acak rambut Roxas. "Oi, panggil gue 'kak Demyx'. Yang sopan dong, ama yang lebih tua." Dia lalu ngedorong dahi anak itu pake jari telunjuk. "Agh ! _Bastard_ ... !" geram Roxas, jari-jarinya mengepal. Dia mau balas, tapi tinggi badannya gak nyampe. "Heh, jangan make kata-kata kasar macam itu sama yg lebih tua. Kualat lu."

"Lu sendiri juga jangan seenaknya nyundut dahi orang !"

"Ahh ... sudah waktunya brangkat. Kalo ngeladenin bocah macam lu, bisa-bisa gue telat masuk n gak sempat nyontek PRnya Zexion." Putus Demyx, sambil ngeliat jam tangannya. Dia lalu menepuk punggung Roxas, keras. Bikin anak itu hampir jatuh. "Bye ! Jangan lupa latihan ntar sore ! Dah, Landaaaak .... !" ujarnya sambil berlalu.

"Graaaah !!!" Roxas kesal banget, karna gak bisa bales. "Liat, kan ? Dia suka main tangan !?" tunjuknya, pada Demyx yang udah hilang di tikungan, marah. Hayner n Pence manggut-manggut setuju. "Itu sih bukannya 'main tangan', tapi ' bertangan ringan' , alias suka mukul !!!" jelas Olette, menyadarkan kebegoan temen-temennya.

KucingPerak

Sementara itu, di SMA Shinra.

Cloud kliatan duduk telungkup di bangkunya. Sementara temen-temen sekelasnya pada ribut, seperti biasa. Pak Vayne, yang ngajar Ekonomi belum dateng. Wajar, soalnya belum waktunya masuk, sih. Tinggal lima belas menit lagi. Sekadar info, kelasnya Cloud bukan jurusan IPA, IPS, or Bahasa. Tapi, jurusan segala ilmu ! (Emang ada ?). Axel yang kebetulan lewat kelasnya n ngeliat cowok blonde itu, iseng aja mendekat. "Pagi, Cloud." Sapanya, sambil nepuk pundak Cloud, pelan. Cloud mengangkat wajahnya. "Elu, Xel ... " Lalu dia kembali membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lengan. Axel pun duduk di bangku sebelah Cloud (bangkunya Zack !) yang kosong, entah karna penghuninya belum datang or lagi kluar. Terserah Anda.

"Knapa si, lu ?" tanya Axel, baru kali ini doi ngeliat Cloud sekusut ini. Cloud kembali ngangkat mukanya, berat. "Gue ... lagi meratapi nasib ... " jawabnya, merana. "Ha ?"

"Ahahahahaha !" Tifa yang duduk di sebelah kiri Cloud malah ketawa ketiwi cekikikan baca komik 'Kobo-Chan'. Gak tau kalo orang di sebelahnya lagi bermuram durja. "Liat, kan ? Bahkan temen sjak kecil gue aja ngetawain nasib sial gue ... " kata Cloud, sambil nunjuk Tifa pake jempolnya, manyun. Axel _sweatdrop_. "Ah ... lu aja kali ... yang terlalu sensitif. Emang ... ada apa, si ?"

Setelah menarik n menghembuskan nafas panjang, Cloud mulai ngomong lagi. "Si Roxas ... ". Kedua alis Axel trangkat. "Lu dikerjain lagi ? Tapi, bukannya lu dah terbiasa ?" tanyanya, sambil ongkang kaki. "Bukan cuma itu ... tadi malem gak biasanya gue mimpiin dia. Gue mimpi ... dia ngebunuh gue." Cloud nelen ludah, sambil megang lehernya. Axel juga jadi ikutan nelen ludah. "Itu cuma mimpi, kan ? gak usah terlalu dipikirin. Cuma bakal bikin kepala lu pusing." Axel nyoba ngehibur.

"Hhh ... gue khawatir sama masa depannya, Xel ... . Jangan-jangan dia bakal bener-bener jadi psikopat nanti."

Axel diem. Dia gak tau musti ngomong apa lagi. Adek temennya itu emang rada aneh, sih. Tapi, selama ini dia cuma nganggep itu sebagai bagian dari isengnya anak nakal biasa. Tapi, nakalnya Roxas 'agak' beda sama kenakalan biasa. Trap-artnya itu kadang (atau sering ?) membahayakan nyawa !. "Xel ... " teguran barusan ngebuyarin lamunannya. "Gue berharap banget sama lu. Bantu adek gue. Bantu dia ngelupain ide-ide jebakan gilanya itu. Ajak dia main musik ato apalah yang bisa bikin di jauh dari kegilaannya itu." Mohon Cloud, dengan amat sangat. Axel ngangguk. Sebenarnya, awalnya dia gak ada niat buat ngebantuin Cloud atau hal macam itu. Dia cuma pengen Roxas jadi gitarisnya, n band-nya bisa maju terus sampe terkenal. Tapi, tau keabnormalan Roxas, dia jadi tergerak juga buat bikin tuh anak mencintai musik n meninggalkan jebakan-jebakan anehnya.

"Gimana kemaren ? kalian abis latihan, kan ?" tanya Cloud, nadanya udah berubah agak ceria. Axel tersenyum. "Yeah ... adek lu itu bener-bener jenius musik. Dia cepet banget nemuin nada yang pas buat lirik yang gue ciptain. Udah gitu ... nadanya bagus banget lagi. Biasanya sih ... gue ama Demyx n Zexion perlu waktu berhari-hari buat itu. Tapi ... kemarin ... dia Cuma perlu waktu berjam-jam. Gak sampe setengah hari."

Cloud menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah, dia punya bakat positif ... " Dia menggaruk pipinya sejenak. "Eh, tapi ... gimana caranya lu maksa dia supaya mo latihan ?". Axel tertawa kecil. "Gue cuma nyimpen benda berharga mereka, koq."

"Hah ? Masa elu yang nyuri dompet Olette ?" Cloud kaget. "Eh ? dompet ?" Axel heran. Ngeliat ekspresi n mata itu, Cloud kembali nyander di kursinya. "Nggak. Gue yakin banget bukan elu pelakunya."

"Emang bukan. Gue cuma ngambil foto-foto memalukan dia n Hapeol." kata Axel, kesal. Nyaris dituduh, sih. Sekarang dia jadi ngerti soal dompet yang dikatakan Roxas di telepon dua hari yang lalu. Waktu itu dia juga heran, kenapa anak itu sempet ngancem supaya benda yang disimpennya jangan sampe rusak. Giliran Cloud yang ketawa. "Sebaiknya lu rahasiakan dulu soal itu sementara. Kalo Roxas tau, dia bakal langsung kabur, deh."

"Hah ? Emangnya dompet itu lebih berharga daripada foto-foto yang di tangan gue ?" tanya Axel, heran. Cloud memijat tengkuknya, pegel, abis kelamaan nelungkup. "Iya. Coz, itu barang kesayangan Olette. N adek gue itu lagi jatuh cintrong alias cinta monyet sama cewek itu."

"Ha ?!"

"Haha ... emang sih ... kadang dia suka ngomong ketus sama cewek itu. Tapi, kalo Olette sedih or nangis ... dia langsung mau ngelakuin apa aja asal cewek itu kembali senyum. Termasuk hal yang dibencinya, yaitu gabung ama band lu." jelas Cloud, angkat bahu. "Itu cuma pengamatan seorang kakak yang sering jadi korban kejahilannya, koq. Nggak harus dipercaya ... "

Axel natap langit-langit kelas, mikir. Inget gimana sikap Roxas kalo dekat Olette, persis yang dikatakan Cloud. "Tapi ... " sambung Cloud, bikin Axel kembali menatapnya. " ... kayaqnya ... Hayner n Pence juga suka sama Olette." bisiknya, kecil.

"He ?"

"Gitu, deh ... sikap mereka juga kurang lebih sama, kan ? Olette emang cewek yang unik. Dia bisa tahan gabung ama mereka tanpa terpengaruh. Mungkin ... itu dia daya tarik terkuatnya. Terus terang ... gue rada ngarepin dia supaya ngerubah kenakalan anak itu sih ... nggak cuma Roxas. Tapi juga Pence n Hayner. Gimana pun juga ... mreka temen baek adek gue."

Axel manggut-manggut. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong ... koq elu kayaqnya sejak awal yakin banget kalo bukan gue yang nyuri tuh dompet ?" tanyanya, senyum. "Ya, iyalah ... " Cloud memutar kepalanya yang masih pegel. "Katanya di hari kejadian itu, mereka emang sempat ketemu sama lu. Tapi, ketemunya di jalan, kan ? Saat itu pasti pada belum masuk, alias ... belum jam 8. Gue juga udah bilang ke mereka sebelumnya koq, kalo waktu kejadiannya itu antara jam 8 sampe jam 10 lewat, sebelum Olette sadar kalo dompetnya ilang. Jam segitu kan elu gak mungkin ada di kelasnya dia ? Emangnya sejak kapan lu balik ke SMP ? Ada-ada aja ... " Cloud geleng-geleng. Axel ktawa-ktawa. Cloud nyambung lagi. "Sama halnya dengan Seifer XVI cs, mreka kan ketemunya di gerbang SMP Shinra ? Setau gue, mereka gak sekelas. Jadi, pas jam kejadian, Seifer XVI cs juga gak bersama mreka. So, tersangkanya cuma tinggal dua, yaitu Zidane n Garnet."

"Menurut gue pelakunya Zidane. Karna Garnet gak mungkin. Dia kan orang kaya ?" Axel ikutan nebak. Cloud geleng-geleng sambil berdecak. "Ck, ck, ck .... bersikaplah netral. Liat para tersangka dalam sudut pandang yang sama. Motif itu gak selalu kliatan dari luar. Asal punya kesempatan untuk mencuri, jadikan mereka tersangkanya, hingga suatu saat ditemukan bukti yang bisa menunjukkan dengan jelas siapa pelaku sebenarnya." kata Cloud, dengan tampang serius. Bikin tampang Axel yang tadinya santai jadi ikutan serius.

"Gitu, deh jadinya ... kalo mreka gak serius nyimak penjelasan gue. Nambah-nambahin tersangka aja. N gue yakin, si Roxas ngejadiin lu salah satu tersangka cuman karna dia gak suka sama lu aja. Padahal kan ... dalam memecahkan suatu kasus itu, kita nggak boleh melibatkan perasaan pribadi. Tapi, waktu itu gue diem aja, sih. Gue mau mereka pecahin kasus itu sendiri. Kasusnya tergolong gampang, koq." _Yang bagi lu gampang, belum tentu gitu bagi yang lain_. Sahut Axel dalam hati. Dia cuma nyengir. Cowok blonde tadi mencondongkan setengah badannya ke Axel n ngangkat telunjuk. "Dalam memecahkan suatu kasus, kita harus bersikap netral pada para tersangka. Jangan sampai emosi macam perasaan gak suka atau pun hubungan antar teman or kluarga, membuat kita jadi lebih memihak atau pun lebih menuduh salah satu tersangka."

Bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi. Axel pun beranjak menuju kelasnya setelah bilang 'sampai nanti' sama Cloud.

KucingPerak

SMP Shinra.

"Marlene ... lu punya peta, gak ?" Tanya Zidane, sambil memegang tangan kiri cewek itu, kayaq mo ngajak dansa. "Nggak. Emang buat apaan ? Hari ini kan gak ada Geografi ?" Marlene menarik tangannya dari playboy itu, cepet.

"Buat nyari jalan keluar. Soalnya ... gue lagi kesasar."

"Ha ?"

" ... kesasar di mata loe." sambung Zidane, seraya kembali meraih tangan Marlene. Wajah Merlene memerah, malu. Dia emang dah tau kalo nih orang playboy. Tapi, rayuannya itu lho, mauuut, dech ! n tampangnya gak bisa dibilang jelek. Jadi, bingung. Pingsan aja deh ... . Marlene pun beneran pingsan. Semua langsung mengerumuni mereka. "Oh ? Marlene ? Marlene ?" Zidane mengguncangkan pundak cewek itu. "Marleeeeeeeennne !" teriaknya, nangis.

"Jangan berlebihaaaaaaaann !!!" Larxene yang berdiri di ambang pintu, ngelempar tiga batang sekaligus ke kepala Zidane. Bikin cowok playboy itu meringis. Air mata buayanya pun langsung mengering. "Tink ! Bawa Marlene ke ruang kesehatan !" suruh Larxene. "Ehh ??!" Tinker Bell yang lagi mojok sama Peter Pan di kelas, otomatis ngrasa keganggu. "Tak ada 'eh'. Lakukan ! Sebentar lagi pelajaran pertama dimulai !".

Akhirnya Tink mau juga, setelah Larxene ngancem bakal ngelempar pake kunai kapurnya. "Um ... anu ... ka ... kalau diperkenankan ... saya ... boleh membantunya ?" kata Garnet, ke Larxene. Si Jago Lempar itu diem sejenak. "Ya. Silakan ... " ujarnya. Setelah mengingat kalo si Tinker Bell pasti kerepotan menggotong Marlene sendirian.

"Kalo gitu ... gue juga !" Zidane mengajukan diri, n langsung dapat lemparan kapur lagi. Dahinya sampe merah. Zidane belum menyerah. "Ayolah, Miss Larxene .... ! Di saat para gadis sedang kesusahan, sudah sepantasnya si penjantan tangguh macem gue ... eh ... 'aku', muncul di tengah-tengah mereka untuk membantu !"

'TAK !'

"Ahk !"

Kali ini yang kena lubang hidungnya.

.... waktu istirahat ....

Semua penghuni kelas VIII-C termasuk Roxas cs dapat undangan pesta ulang tahun dari Garnet. "Se ... Semuanya ... mohon kedatangannya, ya ?" ucap Garnet sambil membungkuk ala Jepang. Semua pada _sweatdrop_ sebelum mengangguk mengiyakan. Garnet emang cewek unik. Kata-kata mau pun perilakunya selalu sopan. Kelewat sopan malah. Sampe-sampe mereka bingung, tuh cewek dapat didikan tuan putri atau didikan pembantu.

"Wah ... minggu depan nanti aku pake baju apa, ya ?" Mata Olette keliatan berbinar-binar. Buku biografi Hans Christian Andersen di tangannya sampe lecek karna digenggam terlalu keras. 'SRUUUUP !' suara mie ayam yg disedot itulah jawaban yang didapatnya dari Hayner, Roxas, n Pence. "Hey, kalian, kasih ide, dong !" Dia makin semangat aja.

"Mau pake apa juga ... terserah, deh." (Hayner)

"Yang penting pake baju." (Pence)

"Yang kayaq gitu gak usah terlalu dipikirin." (Roxas)

Olette manyun. _Dasar cowok-cowok gak punya sense of fashion ! _Yah, kebanyakan kayaq cewek-cewek lainnya, Olette juga suka banget sama pesta ala putri. Dia suka pake baju macam gaun-gaun panjang atau yang berenda-renda n berbunga-bunga. Roxas, Hayner, n Pence sih gak peduli. Olette masih ngelanjutin. "Eh, eh, tau gak ? Katanya nanti ada acara dansa juga, lho ... "

'twitch'

Telinga Roxas, Hayner, n Pence menegang. Acara makan mereka terhenti seketika coz ketiganya langsung mematung begitu denger kalimat terakhir Olette barusan. Roxas berenti ngunyah mie di mulutnya, Hayner ngegigit garpu, n Pence mangap mo nelen mie ayam. "Hmm ... berarti ... harus nyari pasangan, dong ... " Olette masih aja ngomong.

'twitch, twitch'

"Siapa, yaa ... ? umm ... " gumamnya, sambil nyubit dagu. Dia pun ngelirik 3 shohibnya di depan. (Roxas, Hayner, n Pence duduk di depannya). Tiga cowok itu keringetan. Bukan karna kepanasan, tapi karna penasaran sama siapa yang bakal Olette ajak. Saking penasarannya, mereka gak sadar kalo dari tadi gak bergerak sesenti pun. "Kalian kenapa, si ?" satu-satunya cewek di situ ngeliat mereka dengan bingung. "Main patung-patungan ?"

Mereka pun tersadar. "Ng ... nggak, koq ... " n ngelanjutin kegiatan masing-masing. Olette ngebetulin posisi duduknya n ngeluarin selembar foto dari bukunya yg dijadiin pembatas buku. "Eh, liat deh. Ini Naruto." katanya, bikin 3 cowok itu segera menyingkirkan mangkok masing-masing buat ngeliat dengan lebih jelas. "Karna dulu kalian pengen banget ketemu sama dia ... jadi kubawain fotonya. Maaf, ya ... ? Aku gak sempat mempertemukan kalian ... " Mukanya sedih lagi. Sebutir air bening keluar dari sudut mata kanannya. Tapi, kali ini Roxas cs gak kelabakan coz gak liat. Mreka terlalu shock ngeliat foto itu.

"Hey, Olette. Lu gak salah ngasih foto ?" (Hayner)

"Di sini lu cuma sendirian, koq." (Pence)

"Gue gak liat ada orang lain."(Roxas)

_Jangan-jangan dia ngayal, nih !_ "Masa, si ?" Olette ngambil kembali fotonya dari tangan Hayner n ngeliat. "Ada, koq ! Liat yang bener, dong !" Cewek itu naroh fotonya di meja, marah. "Mana ?!" Tiga cowok tadi ikutan emosi. "Ini !" tunjuk Olette pada bagian foto. Bikin mata Roxas, Hayner, n Pence membesar. Sebelum mereka sempat ngomong lagi, seorang remaja berambut coklat mencuat menghampiri. "Hai, Olette."

Olette berbalik, ngeliat siapa yang datang. "Sora ?" tiga orang lainnya juga spontan menatap pendatang dari kelas VIII A itu. "Kepala Sekolah memanggilmu." Sora ngusap keringat di pelipisnya. Kayaqnya tadi dia lari-lari ke sini. "Oh ?" Olette pun berdiri. "Aku ke sana dulu, ya ?" katanya, kembali beralih ke Hayner, Pence, n Roxas, n nyelipin foto tadi ke bukunya. "Kalian terusin makan aja, dulu. Kalo pas bel bunyi aku belum datang, kalian langsung ke kelas aja, oke?". Ketiganya cuma mengangguk. _Ngapain si kepsek botak stengah itu manggil Olette sgala ?_. Mereka cemberut.

Setelah bayar mie ayam n teh panasnya, Olette pun segera menuju arah ruang kepala sekolah. Tapi, baru tiga langkah, Sora menghalangi jalannya. Hayner, Roxas, n Pence langsung melotot.

"Umm ... sebentar, Olette."

"Apa ?"

Olette memiringkan kepalanya, nunggu. Cowok itu garuk-garuk kepalanya yang sama sekali gak kutuan. "Ngmm ... untuk pasangan dansa di pestanya Garnet, mau nggak kalau kamu ... " kalimat Sora kepotong, begitu ngeliat tiga cowok yang masih duduk di bangku kantin, kurang lebih dua meter dibelakang Olette. Pence memperlihatkan giginya yang tajam n ngegigit garpunya sampai bengkok. Hayner mengepalkan tinjunya hingga gemeretakan. N Roxas menyeringai sadis ke arahnya sambil nulis sesuatu di telapak tangan. Ketiganya mengeluarkan aura pembunuh yang Cuma bisa dirasakan cowok itu. Sora ngerasa kalo tiga orang itu bakal memakan, meremukkan, n menyiksanya hidup-hidup !.

"Kalau kamu ... apa, Sora ?" tanya Olette, bikin cowok rambut coklat mencuat itu beralih padanya. "Ah, ng ... itu ... " Sora kembali ngelirik ke arah tiga orang tadi. Roxas, Hayner, n Pence masih melotot seolah bilang : Ngomong lagi, elu mati !!!!. Nggak heran kalo dia jadi gemetaran. "Nggak jadi, deh ! Aku masih belum mau mati !!!" serunya, sambil lari terbirit-birit dari sana. Meninggalkan Olette yang kebingungan gak ngerti.

KucingPerak

Lima menit sepeninggal Olette, bel berbunyi. Tiga cowok tadi pun akhirnya menuju kelas. Sambil merenungi kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Bukan kejadian kaburnya Sora oleh karena pancaran hawa pembunuh dari mereka, tapi kejadian terkuaknya sosok Naruto sebenarnya !

"_What the hell _?!"

Haynerlah yang duluan ngomong. Mereka inget persis dengan Naruto yang ditunjuk Olette tadi. Emang sih, di foto itu ternyata dia gak sendiri. Ada satu lagi makhluk di situ. N dia duduk di pangkuan Olette. Makhluk berbulu (berambut) orange yg merupakan warna favorite Olette itu, tidur dengan bahagianya di sana ! Seekor kitsune, alias rubah !.

"Ngapain coba ... selama ini gue cemburu sama rubah ?!" (Hayner)

"Iya ! Rugi gue !" (Roxas)

"Bener-bener rugi !" (Pence)

Sesaat kemudian mereka sadar akan sesuatu. Pandangan malas lurus ke depan tadi mulai berubah arah menjadi pandangan serius ke samping. Mereka bertiga saling pandang. "Apa ... ? Roxas ... jangan-jangan lu ... "

"Hayner ... elu ... "

"Pence ... lu ... "

" ... Suka sama Olette ?" ucap mereka bareng.

.......................................

"Yo ! grup pecundang ! Ngapain di sini, ha ?!"

Gak krasa mereka berenti di depan kelasnya Seifer XVI. Seifer n the gank pun mengelilingi mereka, ngepung. Sang boss-man menyilangkan tangannya di dada, angkuh. "Gue lagi nggak _mood_ sekarang, _get the hell_ _out of my way_ ... " kata Hayner, nahan marah. "Gue juga lagi gak _mood_ buat minggir." Jawab Seifer, nyante. Roxas mencengkram bahu Hayner n menariknya mundur, ke belakang. Kini dia yang berhadapan dengan Seifer. "Gue kira lu dah kapok sejak kena Ultimate bomb dua hari yg lalu … ?"

Seifer XVI tersenyum, ngeledek. Tangannya mencengkram leher Roxas, menariknya lebih mendekat. "Heh ... gue ini orang yang gak kenal kapok. Lagian, kalo lu mo coba ulangi lagi, gue bakal habisin lu sebelum sempat ngelempar apa pun." Ancamnya. "N rambut membahayakan punya lu ini bakal gue cukur sebelum sempat nyeruduk gue lagi !!!" bisiknya, keras. Cengkramannya pun mengeras. Roxas terhenyak, susah nafas. "Lepasin, gak !" Pence melepaskan tangan Seifer dari leher Roxas. Blonde junior tadi pun terbatuk-batuk. "Gendut, minggir !!!"

Telinga Pence menegang ngedenger itu. "Gue gak gendut ! Gue gak gendut ! Cuma montok ! montok ! montok ! Gue gak gendut cuma montok !!!!!" Suara bombastisnya pun membahana. Seifer XVI n trio gerbong kereta sampe2 harus nutupin telinga mereka. Roxas n Hayner juga. Pence masih aja ngomong. "Brisiiiiiikkk !" teriak Seifer. Tapi, masih kalah sama amukan Pence. Ribut-ribut itu bikin Larxene datang n ngelempar mereka ke luar jendela lantai dua.

KucingPerak

"HUACHIM !"

Roxas, Hayner, Pence, n Seifer XVI bersin bareng. Tadi abis dilempar Larxene ke kolam ikan dari lantai dua. Seragam mereka basah semua ! Untung hari ini kelas VIII C n VIII D ada jam olahraga. Jadi, mreka bawa baju olahraga buat ganti. Kaos putih dengan garis2 biru di sepanjang pundak, n celana panjang dengan warna biru yang senada dengan garis-garis tadi. "Dasar … apa-apaan sih, kalian ini … ?" Olette ngasih tiga cangkir teh hangat ke tiga temen2nya yg lagi ngeringin rambut pake handuk. Sementara Fuu ngasihkan teh bikinannya ke Seifer XVI. Mereka tengah berada di ruang kesehatan. Olette duduk di kursi, sementara Hayner, Roxas n Pence duduk di sisi tempat tidur pasien. Seifer XVI juga sama. Cuman, dia ada di seberang mereka.

"Semua ini gara-gara elo !" tuding Seifer. "Hehh ! Jangan lempar batu sembunyi batang !" balas Hayner. "Bukan 'batang', tapi 'tangan' ... " ralat Olette. Dia geleng-geleng. "Dasar ! Kura-kura dalam batu !" Seifer gak mau kalah. " 'perahu'." kali ini Fuu yang ngeralat. Roxas, Pence, Rai, n Vivi cuma duduk menyaksikan peribahasa konyol yg dilontarkan dua boss mreka, sambil minum teh.

.......................

Kelas VIII C, pelajaran terakhir ... MTK ! yang dibawakan mr. Xemnas, membuat otak semua murid meleleh (kecuali Olette). Denger-denger sih ... Mr. Xemnas punya hubungan keluarga sama Sephiroth dari SMA Shinra yang ngajar MTK juga. Walau mreka berdua bilang gak ada hubungan apa-apa, semua meragukannya. Selain karna rambutnya sama-sama silver, tampangnya pun sama-sama killer.

Padahal Xemnas sendiri gak ada maksud begitu, koq. Dia adalah seorang guru yang amat sangat menyayangi murid-muridnya, lebih dari guru mana pun. Tapi, emang mukanya itu muka datar. Senyuman yang menurutnya lembut pun terlihat seperti senyuman sadistis. Yang maksudnya mo ngehibur malah jadi nakutin. Tapi, ada juga perbedaan yg cukup jelas kalo dibandingin sama Sephiroth ... dia kalo ngasih ujian gak pernah lebih dari sepuluh nomor. Beneran, koq. Cuman sepuluh ! Tapi, tiap-tiap soalnya selalu beranak bercucu dan bercicit. Jadi kalo diitung-itung lagi ... jumlah pertanyaan pada semua soalnya ada sekitar lima puluh. (pada akhirnya sama saja).

Ngeliat murid-muridnya yang kliatan merana begitu, Xemnas jadi kasian. Dia pun nutup bukunya, lalu meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di atas meja guru. "Semuanya ... " suara Xemnas membuat wajah seisi kelas menatapnya. _Ada apa, sir ? udah waktunya pulang, neh ?_ wajah mereka semua penuh harapan. Xemnas tersenyum. Senyuman mengerikan yang bikin anak-anak muridnya merinding. Ah, sayangnya Xemnas seringkali gak sadar dengan senyuman mautnya yang mengerikan itu. "Simpan buku-buku kalian. Kita ngobrol-ngobrol sebentar sampe bel pulang berbunyi, oke ?"

"_Y ... yes, sir ..._ " jawab murid-murid, nurut. Gemetar ngeliat senyuman itu. "Nah ... ngomong-ngomong ... " Xemnas diem beberapa detik. "Katanya minggu depan nona Alexandros ulang tahun, kan ?" katanya, matanya ngarah ke Garnet. Garnet langsung ngangguk-ngangguk cepat sepuluh kali. "Ada acara apa aja, nanti ?" tanya Xemnas lagi, senyum. (Serem !).

Putri Alexandros tadi nelen ludah sejenak, sebelum ngomong. "Um ... Mohon maaf sebelumnya. Karena ... yang mengatur acara bukan saya, jadi ... saya tidak begitu mengetahui susunan acaranya. Tetapi ... yang saya ketahui, nanti akan diadakan berbagai perlombaan, dan hadiah utamanya adalah sebuah villa di Destiny Island." Semua pada bisik-bisik semangat.

"Kemudian ... kami juga telah mengundang band X untuk menghibur para tamu."

"Kyaaaaaahh !!!" . Yang lainnya, terutama cewek-cewek pada tereak-tereak ala fangirl gitu tau kalo bandnya Axel bakal ngisi acara. Yeah, semuanya pada teriak. Kecuali Olette yang udah tau sifat jelek Axel. Sedangkan Roxas, Hayner, n Pence pada pasang tampang bulldog, cemberut.

"Pesta dansa juga akan diselenggarakan, dan ... jika tidak keliru ... ini termasuk dalam salah satu lomba tersebut."

"Yaaaaaayyy !" Para cewek langsung bersorak, yang cowok juga, meski kalah keras. Mereka langsung ke sana ke mari nginterview orang-orang yang bakal diajak dansa. Soalnya, selain romantis ... hadiahnya juga gede. Gak tanggung-tanggung ! Sebuah villa, bo ! Gileee !!!. Olette senyum-senyum ngeliat temen-temen sekelasnya yang rame. Sedangkan Roxas yang duduk di sebelah kanannya, Hayner yang duduk di sebelah kirinya, n Pence yang duduk di belakangnya, pada lempar _laser eyes_ satu sama lain.

"Gak nyangka, deh. Ternyata temen yang selama ini gue percaya bakal jadi saingan gue ... " (Hayner)

"Dari luar kliatan gak minat, eh ternyata ngincer juga." (Pence)

"Kalo kalian mikir gue bakal ngalah cuma karna kita pernah temenan, salah besar." (Roxas).

Olette yang ngerasa aura sekitarnya berubah panas, langsung natap ketiga temannya yang lagi pelotot-pelototan. "Eh, kalian kenapa ?".

"Nggak kenapa-kenapa ... " jawab ketiganya, bareng. Tanpa mengalihkan tatapan sedikit pun. Olette masih mau ngomong lagi, tapi kepotong sama Xemnas. "Tapi ... ada kabar buruk juga. Apa kalian pernah dengar tentang 'Masked Thief' alias ,'Pencuri Bertopeng' ?" tanyanya, menatap semua siswa, penasaran.

Kelas ribut lagi.

"Iya ! Saya liat tuh, Pak ! di televisi kemarin. Katanya dia mo beraksi lagi di acara ultahnya Garnet, ya ?" jawab Zidane, sambil angkat tangan. "Iya. Katanya dia mo ngambil 'Garnet' (batu akik merah tua)-nya Garnet." Sambung Peter, baca di koran. "Padahal udah hampir setahun ini dia gak melakukan pencurian besar. Kenapa sekarang dia tiba-tiba muncul, ya ?" Tink kliatan ber-_thinking_.

"Dia udah nyuri 'Zamrud' dari bangsawan Emerald sebelumnya, kan ?". Yang lain pada ngobrol. "Iya. Padahal penjagaannya waktu itu ketat banget, lho !". Olette yang denger tampak bergumam. "Hmm ... " keributan itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ketiga shohibnya yg lagi perang dingin. "Eh, Garnet. Memangnya berapa harga dari batu Garnet mu itu ?" tanyanya, bikin yang lain langsung diam. Pengen tau juga. Termasuk Roxas, Hayner, n Pence yang mulai ikutan dengerin percakapan di kelas.

Garnet mikir sebentar. "Umm ... mengacu dengan apa yang tertulis di buku sejarah Alexandros ini ... ." Cewek itu bangkit sambil membawa buku pribadi Alexandrosnya, n mengambil spidol dari meja Xemnas, minta izin buat nulis di papan. Xemnas mengangguk, ngasih izin. Garnet pun mulai menulis :

'867324658350795543950 gil.'

Garnet kembali duduk. Yang lain bengong, termasuk Xemnas.

"Banyak amat angkanya ... ?"

"Tuh kumpulan angka dibaca apa ?"

"Gue gak bisa baca yang lebih dari triliyun ... "

"Se ... sebenarnya saya juga tidak mengetahui bagaimana membaca deretan angka tersebut."

Xemnas berdiri mengamati angka-angka di papan sambil bergumam.

"Delapan ratus enam puluh tujuh trita tiga ratus dua puluh empat dwiyar enam ratus lima puluh delapan triliyun tiga ratus lima puluh miliyar tujuh ratus sembilan puluh lima juta lima ratus empat puluh tiga ribu sembilan ratus lima puluh gil." baca Olette, lancar. Yang lain menatapnya dengan mulut mangap. Xemnas juga, gak nyangka dia bakal kalah cepat sama anak muridnya. "Aku pernah baca angka sebanyak itu di buku Genius halaman 488. Mau pinjem ?" tawar Olette, senyum.

"Nggaaaaak !" koor murid-murid, kompak. Lalu mangap lagi, gak kebayang pegang duit segitu.

'TOK, TOK !'

Terdengar suara pintu kelas yang terbuka diketuk. "Ya ?" jawab Xemnas, sambil senyum (mengerikan). Yang ngetuk membungkuk sebentar, sopan. "Saya ingin membagikan selebaran pengumuman hasil rapat kemarin, sehubungan dengan festival olahraga yang akan diadakan dua bulan ke depan. Diharap tiap kelas sudah mempersiapkan diri pada hari H-nya." jawab pemuda berambut perak kebiruan itu.

"Gila aja tuh ketua OSIS. Jauh amat udah mikirin acaranya." gumam Hayner. "Yeah .... emang kerajinan." Roxas nyambung. "Ho-oh. Kayaq Olette aja." Pence ikutan nyambung. Tiba-tiba mereka tersadar dengan kebiasaan ngomong ala sambung menyambung menjadi satu, itulah Indonesia ....(?). Begitu ingat mereka pada lagi musuhan, ketiganya langsung buang muka dilengkapi dengan 'hmph !' yang bikin Olette jadi tambah bingung. _Knapa si, tiga orang ini ... ?_

"Hey, hey ... Olette ... " bisik Aqua, yang duduk di depannya. "Riku keren, ya ?" tunjuknya ke arah ketua OSIS yang lagi membagikan selebaran. "Udah cakep, santun, pinter pula. Kira-kira dia udah punya pasangan, gak ya ?" Olette ngelirik cowok bernama Riku yang dimaksud. "He-eh. Keren." jawabnya, senyum.

'DUAR ! DUAR ! DOR ! DOR ! BAM ! PHSIUUU ... BLAM !'

Muncul petasan, bom, granat, dan kembang api di benak Roxas, Hayner, n Pence, gitu denger kalimat Olette barusan. Mereka ngeliat Olette dengan mulut ikan, mangap.

"Ah !"

Kertas-kertas yang dipegang Riku berserakan tiba-tiba. Olette yang ada di dekatnya langsung ngebantuin mungut. Cewek-cewek lain juga pada bantuin, meski bangkunya jauh. Riku sampe tenggelam di lautan cewek-cewek kelas C !.

"Hoho ... indahnya masa mudaaa .... jadi terharuuu ... " Xemnas geleng-geleng senyum (mengerikan). Cewek-cewek yang ngeliat segera kembali duduk di bangkunya masing-masing, takut. Dikirain si Xemnas marah atas kelakuan mereka. Padahal nggak. Tapi, Cuma Olette yang masih bertahan ngejongkok, mungut. Soalnya saat itu, dia gak ngeliat senyuman Xemnas. Coz dia konsen mungutin kertas. Bukannya konsen ngeliatin muka ganteng Riku.

Setelah terkumpul ...

"Biar aku bantu bagiin." katanya, sambil mulai meletakkan selembar kertas pengumuman di atas meja Hayner, sambil menatap Riku. Riku tersenyum. "Thank you, Chivy."

"Panggil Olette saja. Chivy itu nama ayahku."

"Baiklah, Olette ... "

Setelah semua kertas dibagikan, Riku bilang ada yang mau dia bicarakan sepulang sekolah nanti sama cewek kutu buku itu. Tentu aja tiga pengawalnya (Roxas, Hayner, n Pence) gak terima. Tapi, sebelum mereka sempat ngomong sesuatu, Olette keburu ngangguk.

'CLING, CLING, CLING'

Entah siapa yang nyebarin sparkle-sparkle di sekitar mereka berdua hingga berkilauan. Roxas, Hayner, n Pence langsung melemparkan pandangan membunuh pada sang ketua OSIS. Tapi, gak ngaruh. Si Riku udah keburu keluar dari kelas.

"Uwaaa ! Gila lu Olette ! Lu pake apa sih ? Koq si Riku mo ngajak lu janjian ?" Aqua yang paling heboh nanyain cewek itu. Olette angkat bahu. "Gak tau. Aku gak pake sesuatu yang spesial, koq. Dia kan ketua OSIS mungkin ada sesuatu yang mo dia sampaikan dari kepala sekolah."

"Oh, kakek lu itu ... ?"

"Kakeeeeekkk ?!" seru Roxas, Pence, n Hayner, kaget, asli. Selama ini si Olette gak pernah ngomong kalo si kepala sekolah adalah kakeknya sendiri. Olette melotot ke Aqua. Cewek berambut biru tadi langsung terkesiap, nutup mulutnya. Dulu dia emang pernah diwanti-wanti supaya gak bocorin soal ini. Dari semua penghuni sekolah, yang tau hubungan keluarga antara Olette n kepsek Cuma Aqua. Karna, Aqua dulu tetanggaan sama kepsek.

Olette ngelirik tiga temennya, nggak enak. Jadi ngerasa bersalah. Dia emang sengaja gak bilang soalnya nanti si Hayner cs gak mo nerima dia masuk kelompoknya. Misi tambahan sang kakek buat ngerubah mereka sedikit demi sedikit pun bisa gagal. Dia kan tau banget kalo Hayner cs emang gak akur sama kakeknya. Awalnya si dia nolak. Tapi, si kakek ngejanjiin bakal ngasih perpustakaan pribadi buat dia di akhir SMP nanti kalo berhasil. Selama ini dia baru berhasil nyuruh tiga siswa bermasalah itu utk berhenti ngebolos. Tapi, sekarang gimana, ya ... ?

"Apa ? jadi kepala sekolah Shinra itu kakek loe ?"

"Yang punya SMP, SMA, n Universitas Shinra terkenal itu ?"

"Jangan-jangan lu adeknya Rufus Shinra, si aktor muda terkenal itu ?"

Berbagai macam pertanyaan menghujani gadis itu. Olette menutup kedua telinganya, kesal. Sekarang dia jadi kayaq artis yang dikerubutin wartawan. Pak Xemnas pun ikutan nimbrung. Kali ini giliran Olette yang tenggelam di lautan teman2 sekelasnya. "Hayner ... Pence ... Roxas ... " panggilnya minta tolong, lirih. Nyaris gak kedengaran. Tapi, dia yakin banget kalo 3 temennya itu pasti bisa denger.

Tapi, Roxas, Pence, n Hayner berlalu begitu saja. Mereka keluar dengan wajah kecewa berat. _Oh, jadi dia cucunya kepsek botak stengah itu, ya ... ? Pantas saja selama ini dia tahan gabung ama kami. Orang kakeknya sendiri yang suruh ... . Olette emang paling gak bisa menolak permintaan orang yang lebih tua. Apalagi kakeknya sendiri. Kalo kepsek Shinra yang tajir itu emang bener kakeknya, pasti dia udah dijanjiin hadiah gede kalo berhasil 'menaklukan' kami. Jadi ... dia temenan sama kami selama ini lebih karna permintaan si kakek daripada bener-bener suka ?_

Mreka bertiga keluar pas saat bel pulang berbunyi. Jadi, si Xemnas gak protes.

KucingPerak

Roxas menutup pintu rumahnya, pelan. Lalu ngelepas kaos kaki, masukin gumpalan kaos bau tadi ke sepatu, n naroh sepatu barusan di raknya. Kemudian ia melangkah masuk, menaiki tangga, menuju kamar tercinta. Enyaknya yang ngeliat keheranan_. Tumben tuh anak nyampe rumah gak ngomong apa-apa ... tumben-tumbenan juga dia inget naroh sepatunya di rak .... Tumben-tumbennya tumben dia langsung ke kamar, bukannya ke dapur dulu minum jus favoritnya ... dia juga diem aja, gak nyanyi-nyanyi kayaq biasa._

"Nyaak ! Putramu yang ganteng bin jenius yang ini sudah pulaaang ... !" salam Cloud, ceria, di dekat rak sepatu. Sekarang ini dia lagi senang karna gak ada tugas tambahan, gak ada rapat, n yang lebih penting ... tadi Tifa bilang ada paket buat Aerith yang bakal jadi tugas Cloud buat nganterin ntar sore. _Ternyata hari ini gak seburuk dugaan gue. Walau tadi pagi gue sempat 'dibunuh' sama adek gue sendiri._ (dalam mimpi).

_Hmm ... ntar gue pake baju apa, yaa … ?_ Dia menerawang sambil senyam senyum sendiri kayaq orang gila. _Oups ! Sudah pasti pake seragam Lockhart delivery service, dong ! Hahh ... kaos item-item itu ? Ntar gue musti nyaranin Tifa supaya seragam Lockhart dibikin lebih kerenan dikit, deh. Biar Aerith kesengsem ngeliat gue …_

"Cloud !" teriakan sang enyak membuyarkan senyuman gilanya. " … ? Ada apa, Nyak ?" Wanita blonde berdaster biru itu mencengkram kedua lengan putra sulungnya, panik. "Roxas kesambet ! Roxas kesambet !". Alis kanan n bibir atas Cloud terangkat, ngedenger ucapan enyaknya.

"Tiba-tiba aja tuh anak masuk rumah n naroh sepatunya di rak, lalu langsung ke kamarnya ! Gak salam dulu, gak nyanyi2 dulu, gak minum jus dulu, dia juga gak ngomong apa pun ! Ampuun ! knapa si, dia ?!"

Kejadian dalam mimpi langsung berkelebat di benak Cloud. Dia gantian mencengkram lengan enyaknya. "Dia nggak masak, kan ? Dia gak lagi megang pisau, kan ? Dia lagi gak pake apron wortel, kan ?".

"Ngapain lu bawa-bawa apron wortel ?" Enyaknya jadi keheranan.

"Brisik. Yang tenang dikit, dong." suara Roxas, di anak tangga. Dia udah ganti baju pake 'kostum' favoritnya di KH2 (Itu tuh ... yang ada motif caturnya). _Brisik ? Roxas yang paling berisik serumah itu bilang 'brisik' ?_ . Cloud dan Mrs. Strife menghampirinya. "Roxas, lu gak sakit ?" tanya enyaknya, sambil mencengkram kedua pundak anak itu. Cloud meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya ke dahi Roxas, sementara yang kiri ke dahinya sendiri. _Nggak panas, tuh ...._

"Nggak, kok." Roxas mundur, sebel. Dia melangkah ,menuju dapur. "Lapar, nih. Ayo kita makan, Nyak .... kak Cloud ... "

'DUAG !'

Cloud ngerasa tembok di belakangnya berubah menjadi magnet besar yang menariknya hingga menempel keras di sana. Kepalanya benjol, tapi rasa kagetnya bikin dia lupa rasa sakit barusan. Kali ini giliran Roxas n enyaknya yang ngeliat Cloud dengan tampang heran. "Ngapain loe ?" tanya si bungsu.

"Kkk .... kkk ... kkkk .... kkkaak ... kak ... ? Lu barusan manggil gue apaan ?". Cloud gugup, keringetan. "Emang aneh kalau gue manggil elu pake 'kak' ?" Raut muka boringnya gak berubah. "Aneh ... " jawab Cloud n enyaknya, langsung. Roxas menghela nafas. "Udahlah ... hal remeh macam itu jangan terlalu dipermasalahkan. Ayo makan." Dia kembali membalikkan badan menuju dapur. "Elu ngajak makan bukan dengan daging manusia, kan ?" tanya Cloud, gugup.

"Ya enggaklah ! Emang gue Sumanto ?! (?)."

Roxas kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti, sambil mendengus karna kakaknya itu. "Tapi ... serius, nih ... Roxas ... lu nggak apa-apa ?" Enyaknya nanya lagi n Roxas terhenti lagi. Dia membalikkan wajahnya pelan. Tersenyum bagai malaikat. (sekali lagi, author blum pernah liat malaikat). "Jangan khawatir. Nggak ada apa-apa, kok ... "

Senyumannya sangat amat teramat dan tersangat indah. Tapi, nggak tau kenapa bikin Cloud n enyaknya merinding. _Itu sih jelas ada apa-apa _....

KucingPerak

KucingPerak : sekedar informasi yang gak penting-penting amat nih … :

- Soal rumus2 jebakan Roxas, jangan terlalu dipikirin, yah ? Coz, aku Cuma nulis apa yang terlintas di pikiranku, n gak pernah nguji coba itu.

- Garnet itu gak slalu berwarna merah tua, tapi ada juga yg berwarna lain. Kalo gak salah sih ... hijau ... . Tapi, bukannya hijau itu Zamrud/Emerald ? Kuning itu Topaz, Biru itu Sapphire, amethyst ungu, ruby merah delima, aquamarine hijau biru (cyan!), opal biru putih .... (source : ff 9).

- Sebutan angka di atas trita adalah triyar, caturta, caturyar, pancata, pancayar, sadta, sadyar, saptata, saptayar, hastata, hastayar, nawata, nawayar, dasata, dasayar, n nggak tau lagi apaan ... (cape deh ... )

- Aku gak suka matematika ! sama kayaq Roxas di crita ini (gue banget !). Tapi, bukan berarti aku gak tau sama sekali soal itu, dong ! Jadi, klo para MTK-freak ngrasa aneh sama sgala sesuatu berbau MTK yang tercantum di atas (che !), harap dimaklumi ... n harap diinformasikan. Bagi-bagi ilmu gitu loh !


	6. Berantem dulu, baru ngomong

* * *

Chapter 6 : Berantem dulu, baru ngomong !

* * *

Sehabis makan, Roxas naik tangga ke kamarnya, lalu kembali lagi ke bawah sambil bawa skateboard. Menuju pintu depan, n ostosmastis ngelewatin dapur. "Lho ? Lu udah mau latihan ? Axel kan belum ngejemput ?". tanya Cloud, yang masih di dapur, ngebantuin enyaknya naroh piring bersih ke rak. "Siapa bilang gue mau latihan ?" jawab Roxas, ketus. "Lha ? Trus ?" Mata Cloud mengarah ke papan roda di lengan kanan adeknya. "Oh, ada janjian sama Hayner, Pence, n Olette, ya ?".

Kali ini Roxas nggak langsung jawab. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya sejenak. Lalu mendesah. "Gue kan gak slalu harus kumpul sama mreka ? Lagian ... mau ke mana juga ... itu gak ada hubungannya ama loe !".

'BRAK !' Suara pintu dibanting. Mata Cloud terpejam keras. Sedangkan enyaknya biasa-biasa aja. Coz, sang enyak lagi nyuci sambil ngedengerin lagu 'I Love You, Bibeh !' dari earphone, yang nyambung ke hp nya di saku dada. "Knapa si, dia ... ?" tanya Cloud, lebih pada dirinya sendiri daripada enyaknya. _Apa dia lagi berantem sama temen2nya ? Apa kasus kemarin berkembang lebih daripada yang gue duga ? Apa diem2 ada yang suka malakin dia n ngancem bakal ngebunuh kalo bilang-bilang sama family ? Atau jangan-jangan dia gabung ama kelompok teroris yang kebetulan ngeliat bakat bomnya ? Trus Roxas beneran gabung ama mereka n ngebikin bom buat ngancurin negara ini ... ?_ "Aaaaarrgh ! Roxaaass ! Jangan mau jadi teroriiiiss !!!!" tereak Cloud tiba-tiba. Dia lalu mencium pipi kiri enyaknya. "Misi pergi dulu, ya, Nyak." dia pamit, n buru-buru lari ke ambang pintu nyusul adeknya yang udah dari tadi pergi.

Mrs. Strife bengong sendiri. Dia ngelepas earphonenya. Matanya berkedip heran ngeliat Cloud yang kliatan ngibrit ke luar. "Ada apa sama anak-anak gue hari ini, ya … ?". Wanita tsb angkat bahu lalu kembali ngedengerin musik sambil nyanyi2 kecil. Di dunia ini, baru aja yang nggak nganggep suara Roxas, putra bungsunya, fals !. Mungkin karena tingkat suaranya sendiri juga gak beda jauh dari anaknya itu, kali yaaa … ?

'BWEG ! BRAG !'

Cloud jatoh nimpa seseorang di depan rumahnya. " ... adduuuhh .... " Dia meringis sambil memijit dahinya yang kejedot. " ... yang harusnya ngaduh itu gue, tau ... " omel 'seseorang' tadi. Mata Cloud mengarah pada _redhead_ di bawahnya. "Ah ?! _Sorry_, Xel !" Dia pun buru-buru bangkit, bertumpu pada lutut kanan Axel. "Sialan ... lu berat juga. Gue pikir tadi bakal remuk." gerutu Axel sambil berdiri dan nepuk-nepuk jins hitamnya yang berdebu. "Halaah ... berat badan gue sih normal-normal aja, elu tuh ... yang kekurusan." ledek Cloud, senyum-senyum ngejek. "Ehh ! dari dulu gue emang gini ! Asal tau aja, ya ... gue makannya banyak !"

"Yeah ... tapi bokernya juga banyak, kan ... ?"

"Jijik amat, si, loe !"

"Tapi bener, kan ?"

"Ugh ... " Axel gak bisa ngomong lagi. Cloud emang bener. Dia emang banyak makan, plus banyak juga BAB (Buang Air Beusar !)nya. Sebenarnya dia gak puas sama keadaan tubuhnya sendiri. Kurus ! Maunya lebih berisi lagi dengan jalan makan banyak. Eh, bukannya gemukan, malah bikin diare !. Kalo Pence sering lepas kontrol pas ada yang bilang dia gendut, nah si Axel kebalikannya. Dia yang pembawaannya nyantai, bisa jadi susah jaim kalo ada yang bilang dia kurus !

"Udahlah. Fisik lu emang gitu. Berperut kecil. Gue saranin ... kalo makan gak usah banyak-banyak. Tapi, yang sering. Yang begitu lebih sehat daripada makan banyak sekaligus." Cloud ngerapiin kaos ijo gelapnya yang rada kusut. Axel yang tadi manyun, ngangguk-angguk. "Btw, ada apa si, lu buru-buru kayaq diburu kangguru gitu ?" tanyanya, kembali ke realita dengan pertanyaan yang gak sesuai realita.

Cloud menepuk jidatnya, baru ingat ! N ngaduh-ngaduh lagi begitu sadar kalo jidatnya sakit habis kejedot sama Axel pas jatoh tadi. " ... dududuh .... ". Axel tertawa singkat. " ... elu kadang-kadang bisa kliatan bego, juga, ya Cloud ?". Kali ini Cloud yang manyun. "_Shit ..._ " dia noleh kanan kiri, cepat. Nyari jejak adeknya. "Gue tadi mo ngejar Roxas."

"He ? Dia nggak di rumah ?" Cloud menggeleng. "Emang elu gak liat waktu dia keluar tadi ?". Kali ini Axel yang menggeleng. Si blonde menghela nafas kecewa. _Tuh anak cepat banget larinya .... Oiya, dia kan bawa skateboard ?. _Dia lalu kembali natap Axel. "Barusan dia keluar, bawa skateboard.". Axel bertolak pinggang, kesal. "Pasti kumpul sama Hapeol lagi." Lagi-lagi Cloud nggeleng. "Nggak. Sebelumnya gue dah nanya gitu. Tapi, dia malah marah-marah. Kayaqnya si, hubungan mereka lagi jelek, nih. Berantem, kali ... ". Mata ijo Axel berbinar. "Bener ?! Bagus, dong !"

"Hush ! Koq bagus, sih ?!"

"Iyalah ! Kan biasanya selalu gara-gara mereka si Roxy gak mau nerima ajakan gue." Axel beryes-yes ria. "Jahat, loe ... " Cloud _sweatdrop_ ngeliat tingkah temennya. "_Anyway _... " Dia garuk-garuk kepala. "Gue mo nyari Roxas sekarang. Di rumah sikapnya agak lain. Takutnya dia temenan sama geng baru yang membahayakan. Lu gimana ?"

"Gue ikut, deh. Lagian ... gue ke sini kan emang mo ngejemput dia ?" Axel jalan beberapa langkah ke sampingnya, naek motor Tiger 2000 hitamnya. Masang helm, n ngetoss helm satunya ke cowok blonde di depan. Cloud pun menangkapnya, n bergegas naik ke belakang Axel. "Karena kayaqnya lu gak ketemu dia tadi di jalan, jadi kita ke arah sana aja. Tunjuk Cloud, ke arah depan mereka yang berlawanan dengan arah datangnya Axel. "Oke ... " sahut Axel, suaranya agak teredam karna helm yang nutupin mulutnya. Dia pun nyalain mesin.

'BRUT ! BRUBUT ! DRUT ! DRUT ! DRUT ! BRUUUUPTH !'

"Bussseet, dehh !!! Nih suara mesin apa suara kentut ?!" Cloud terkaget-kaget. "Tiger gue amang suka gini kalo lagi distarter ... ! ". Jawab Axel, nyaingin bisingnya suara kentut, eh ... 'mesin'. "Setau gue Tiger gak gini, deh ! Habis ini buruan bawa ke bengkel, gih !" . Mreka pun melaju. Saat itu, handphone di saku celana Cloud bergetar, pengen diangkat. Tapi, Cloud ngacuhin panggilan tsb. _Adek gue dalam lagi dalam bahaya, neh. Urusan lain ntar aja gue urus !_

KucingPerak

Sementara itu, Hayner lagi jalan, errhh ... bukan. Dia lagi lari ... eh, bukan juga. Dia lagi melayang .... (?) salah !. Sebenarnya dia lagi meluncur ! Yup ! _That's it _! me-lun-cur. Coz, dia lagi make _roller blade_ alias sepatu roda. Kini, dia meluncur sendiri. Biasanya sih, bareng sama Roxas yang pake _skateboard_, Pence dengan _autoped_-nya, n Olette yang pake sepeda kring-kring-nya. Tapi, berhubung karna ada 'sdikit masalah' … jadi kali kali ini dia sendirian aja.

"_Shit … shit … shiiit _… " dia ngedumel inget kejadian di sekolah tadi. _Ternyata si Roxas n Pence juga suka sama Olette. N Olette sendiri ternyata cucu kepsek botak stengah !_. Hayner menatap langit. Teringat kejadian kurang lebih setahun yang lalu ....

-Flashback-

"Lihat saja ! Sekolah yang kumiliki ini adalah sekolah terbaik. Yang menghasilkan orang-orang yang baik pula ! Aku tidak akan mengeluarkan kalian karena ulah kalian yang keterlaluan ini ! Tapi, akan kubuktikan kalau sekolah Shinra mampu mendidik bocah super nakal sekali pun !"

"Much ... much ... Mksudnyea ... kitca beakal dijydiin bhukti atcas khebatcan neamma Shincra, yach ?" Pence ngomong sambil ngunyah tiga bungkus permen karet. "Heh .... yang ini pasti kena ... " sambung Roxas yang matanya fokus nyorat nyoret rumus di bagian kayu kursi yang didudukinya. Bener-bener ngacuhin kepsek yg lagi marah-marah. "Bermimpilah, _old man_ ... " kata Hayner yang ngenaikin sebelah kakinya ke atas meja kepsek di hadapan, sambil ngupil.

Sang kepsek menarik n melepas nafas panjaaaaang. Berusaha sabarrrr. Berusahaaaa banget !. Tiga anak ini emang kliatan hampir gak ketulungan. Suka ngerjain guru, sering berantem, suka bolos, n sering ngerusak fasilitas sekolah. Seifer XVI cs emang nakal juga. Tapi, gak separah mereka ! Seifer cs gak pernah ngerjain guru. "Lihat saja ... . Akan kubuktikan pada dunia ... bahwa sekolah Shinra memang berkualitas !" Dia berdiri dari posisi duduknya sambil ngacungin jari telunjuk ke arah mereka, yang langsung digigit sama Hayner.

"Suakiit !" sang kepsek ngibas-ngibasin jarinya yang pedih. "Huh .... kepsek bego ... " Hayner pun bangkit, n keluar dari ruang kepsek. Diikuti dua temennya.

-Flashback-end

"Hahhh ... " Hayner ngehela nafas untuk yang kesepuluh kalinya hari ini. Setelah kejadian itu, banyak pengganggu ('penolong' bagi kepsek) yang datang pada mereka. Mulai dari guru wali, Saix, si codet silang yang mantan napi itu (mantan napi bisa jd guru ?! bisa, dong ! Namanya jg fanfic ...), Sora si anak baik hati n ceria, sampai Larxene si jago lempar juga gak tahan lama-lama sama mereka. Nah, yang bertahan lebih dari dua hari Cuma Olette aja. "Gue gak nyangka ... kalo Olette cucu kepsek botak stengah itu ... " Dia natap langit lagi.

KucingPerak

Nah, kalo di tempat Pence ...

Mapi(MamiPapi)nya Pence tercengang ngeliat kejadian langka di depan mata. ".... makasih makanannya." Cowok Teddy itu menggeser kursi makan n jalan ke luar, menuju garasi. Kedua ortunya saling pandang. "Tumben dia makan Cuma tiga piring ?"

"Ada apa, nih ?" tanya mereka berdua, bareng. Kdua orang tua Pence bertubuh biasa. Alias gak gendut ! Beda sama anak satu-satunya itu. Yea, karna si Pence anak semata wayang, mreka jadi sayang banget sama dia. Senakal apa pun Pence, mreka gak bakal komplain. Melainkan ngomong 'imut', 'manis', or apa pun yang semacam itu. Mereka berdua tergolong tipe orang tua yang overprotective !

"Pencyyyy !!!" (Panci ?! 'DUAG!'. It's 'Pency') Maminya langsung lari meluk dia. Diikuti dengan cucuran air mata. Pence sweatdrop sendiri. Tambah lagi papinya yang juga sekarang meluk dia dari belakang."Kamu sakit ya, sayang ?! Maafin Mami yang gak berhasil ngejaga kesehatan kamu !!!" raung Wanita brambut item sebahu itu, sekeras tiga tanda seru. "Ayo kita ke dokter !!!" seru Papinya, sambil nunjuk pintu, gak kalah histeris.

"Pence baik2 aja, koq ! Mami Papi, nih ... berlebihan, deh !" tereak Pence, gusar. Nggak abis pikir sama ortunya yang suka over-dramatis. "Sekarang Pence mo pergi dulu !" Dia melepaskan diri dari kepitan orang tuanya. "Oh ... main sama Hayner, Roxas, n Olette, ya ... ? Mami suka sama mereka, karna mereka sering bikin kamu ketawa, Pency sayang." Wanita tsb mengusap-usap rambut hitam anaknya. Pence membetulkan head-band hitam putih yang dipakainya, kesel. Sementara ayahnya manggut-manggut setuju dengan kalimat istrinya tadi.

"Pence mo jalan-jalan sendiri, koq ... " Dia pun langsung bergegas kabur ke garasi ngambil autoped n meluncur ke luar, disertai dengan seruan ortu-nya yang menawarkan diri untuk ikutan karna khawatir.

KucingPerak

"Telur ayam ras, kecap isi ulang ... umm ... tomat ... wortel ... bawang ... sayur sawi ... " Olette ngecek semua belanjaannya di dalam plastik yang dimasukkin ke keranjang sepeda kring-kring nya. "Yak ! Lengkap." Dia pun menaiki sepedanya n melambaikan tangan plus ngucapin salam sama mak Eron, si nenek sayur.

Jalan yang dilewati Olette tidak terlalu ramai, dia ngambil jalan pintas ke rumahnya. Raut wajahnya yang cerah menjadi muram teringat kejadian tadi di sekolah, saat Roxas, Hayner, n Pence meninggalkan dia pulang duluan. Ekspresi kecewa mereka membekas jelas di benak cewek ini. "Roxas ... Hayner ... Pence ... " bisiknya, lirih. Suaranya seperti mau nangis.

Dia ngerem sepedanya n berenti di tempat prosotan tupai raksasa di taman, menatap semua pemandangan di sekelilingnya yang kosong tanpa manusia. Taman ini adalah taman di mana dia n gang Hayner sering lewat, bahkan sering mampir. Dia nyander di dinding bulat prosotan, dekat tangga. Sudah sore, langit sudah mulai menguning. Taman pun sepi, jadi gak ada yang ngeliat dia di situ. Apalagi tempatnya berada sekarang emang nggak keliatan dari jalan. Tapi, dia sendiri bisa ngeliat ke jalan.

Di matanya muncul sosok bayang-bayang Hayner, Roxas, Pence, n dia sendiri yang berjalan melewati taman sepulang sekolah sambil tertawa-tawa n senyum-senyum. Dia pun tersenyum perih ngeliat khayalannya sendiri. Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil sedan silver lewat jalan itu, n nabrak bayangan barusan. Bikin khayalannya buyar. Olette marah, ngambil batu, berdiri, n ngelempar batu kecil tadi ke arah mobil tsb, kesal. Padahal dia yang biasanya gak bakal emosi cuman gara-gara hal remeh macam ini. Tapi, sekarang ... keadaannya sedang di luar kebiasaan.

Lalu dia inget lagi sama wajah kecewa tiga temennya tadi di kelas. Rasa bersalahnya jadi berlipat-lipat. Olette kembali nyader di dinding prosotan, n merosot jongkok ke bawah. Memeluk kedua lututnya dengan lengan. Wajahnya terbenam di antaranya. _Maaf, aku nggak ada maksud nipu kalian ........... Ngmm m__ungkin awalnya memang ada, tapi .... aku ... aku ... _Air mata yang tadi ditahannya bener-bener keluar._"Aku .._._ sudah terlanjur suka sama kalian .... Kalian teman-teman terbaik yang pernah kupunya .... bahkan lebih dari Naruto ...._

Olette nangis, gak nyadar ada langkah kaki yang menuju tempatnya ngejongkok. Ketika ada bayangan yang menaunginya, barulah cewek itu nyadar kalo di depannya ada orang. "Wah, gue nggak nyangka bakal ketemu sama lu di sini. Tapi, lebih nggak nyangka lagi kalo yang barusan ngelempar batu ke mobil gue itu elu, Olette." Mendengar suara itu, Olette langsung mendongak, dengan mata yang masih basah. "Kamu ... ?"

KucingPerak

'GEDUBRAK !'

Hayner, Pence, n Roxas bertabrakan tepat di pertigaan. Ketiganya melaju dengan cepat karna jalan yang sepi n nggak ngira mau sore-sore mau maghrib begini masih ada yang keluyuran di sini. "Adududuh ... " mereka meringis sakit. "Eh ! Kalo jalan pake mata, dong !" Hayner yang pertama ngebentak. "Bego lu ! Yang bener pake kaki !" Balas Roxas. "Ehh !!! sesama bego jangan ngehina ! Yang bener itu kalo jalan pake kaki n mata." Pence juga ngebentak.

"Elu juga bego ! mana mungkin bisa pake kaki n mata sekaligus buat jalan !? Emangnya ada kaki bermata ?!" bentak Hayner n Roxas. "Ada, tuh ! Mata kaki !"

"Bego lu !"

"Elu yang bego !"

"Elu !"

"Mereka bertiga bego banget, sih ... " ucap Cloud, dari balik tembok pager rumah orang, ngintip adek n 2 shohibnya. Sementara Axel Cuman sweatdrop ngeliat 3 anak cowok yg lagi marahan itu.

Mereka pun ber-'hmph !' keras n saling melemparkan wajah serta membelakangi. Mau nerusian 'perjalanan' yang sempat terhenti. "Xel, ambilin batu kerikil di dekat kaki lu, dong." pinta Cloud, matanya masih mengarah pada adek n temen2nya. Axel bingung, tapi dilakukannya juga. Dia pun nyerahin sebuah batu ke Cloud yang langsung menerimanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan. "Emang buat apaan,si ?"

Apa yang dilakukan Cloud selanjutnya langsung bisa menjawab pertanyaannya barusan.

'DUG !'

Axel menganga, ngeliat Cloud ngelempar kerikil alias batu segede jari jempol ke kepala adeknya. Kepala Roxas sampe-sampe miring 90 drajat gara-gara itu. "Eh ? koq elu ngasihnya batu, sih ? Kerikil aja cukup !" bisik Cloud keras. "Hey, mustinya elu nyadar pas megang tadi, dong !" Axel gak mau disalahkan. "Mana gue tau kalo itu dipake buat nempok kepala !"

Roxas mengusap kepala bagian belakangnya, sakit. Dia ngeliat ke bawah, ke arah batu yang tadi mengenai kepalanya. Lalu ngeliat ke arah kira-kira datangnya lemparan, kemudian ngelempar batu tsb ke kepala Hayner. "Aduh !" Hayner pun terhenti. Pence yang denger seruan barusan juga ikut berenti n noleh. "Apaan si loe ?!"

"Elu yang apaan si loe ! ngelempar batu ke gue dari belakang !"

"Ehh ! yg bgitu itu elu !!!!" Hayner pun balas ngelempar batu tadi ke Roxas, tapi si blonde junior tsb menepisnya pake skateboard hingga batu tadi terpantul n mengenai dahi Pence. "Aduoh !"

"Oups ... "

Mata Pence berkilat, marah. "Kalian inniii .... " Langkahnya berat, turun dari _autoped_, menuju Hayner. "Lho ? Eh ? Bukan gue ! Gara-gara si Roxas, tuh !" Tunjuk Hayner pada Roxas di kanan. Pence tetap nggak ngerubah arah jalannya. Coz, dia ngrasa Haynerlah yang salah karna dia yang ngelempar batu tadi, si Roxas Cuma nangkis doang. Ia mengangkat kedua tangan kayaq beruang yang mau mencengkram mangsa. "Sialan ... " gerutu Hayner, masang kuda-kuda bertarung. Kini dia dikepung kiri kanan sama dua shohibnya yg sekarang sudah jadi musuh.

"Liat, tuh ... gara-gara elu, sih ... " Axel meninju bahu Cloud, pelan. "Bukannya elu senang kalo mereka berantem ?" tanya Cloud. "Oh, iya, juga ya ... ?" Axel pun langsung pasang tampang cengar cengirnya. Cloud geleng-geleng. Dalam hati dia lega, karna trnyata adeknya bukannya kumpul sama teroris. _Ternyata Cuma pertengkaran antar teman, toh ... ?_

Di antara mreka bertiga, emang Haynerlah yang paling jago dalam berantem. Pence juga bisa berantem, tenaganya lebih gede dari Hayner. Tapi, sayangnya dia nggak punya tekhnik. Asal pukul n tendang doang !. Nah, kalo si Roxas, dia emang cukup jago kalo berantem, tapi musti pake alat. Coz, tenaganya bisa dibilang lemah. Dulu dia pernah menonjok Hayner sekali. Tapi, si Hayner nggak berdarah atau sekedar memar, meski dia udah make tenaga penuh.

"Heaaaa !" Pence melaju cepat dengan tangan beruangnya ke arah Hayner. Tapi cowok itu cepat berkelit (masih pake sepatu roda, sih ... ) n ngebiarin dia nabrak tembok. Pence mengaduh-aduh sakit, sebelum akhirnya pingsan. Hidungnya berdarah. Ngeliat itu, Hayner jadi rada nyesel. _Gawat, kalo Mapinya sampe tau, gue bisa diuber pake celurit ... _. Hayner menggelengkan kepalanya keras, lalu matanya kembali fokus pada Roxas. Tangannya gemeretakkan, gatel pengen mukul. Roxas nelen ludah. Doi lirak-lirik sekeliling sampe matanya terpaku sama sapu bekas yang gagangnya patah di kumpulan tempat sampah, di dekatnya. Roxas pun berlari cepat ke arah sana n ngambil gagang sapu tsb. Ngeliat itu, Hayner menyumpah-nyumpah karna nggak sempat mencegah.

Roxas memutar-mutar gagang sapu tadi dengan mudah, lalu mengacungkan ujungnya pada Hayner. "Kali ini ... gue bikin babak belur loe ... " Dia tersenyum sinis. Hayner merengut. "Curang ! Beraninya pake alat !" tudingnya. "Dasar cowok pengecut !" ngedengar itu, Roxas pun dongkol. "Eh ! Gue bukannya pengecut ! Lu jg tau sendiri kan gimana gue kalo berantem pake tangan kosong !? Gue sama sekali gak curang !"

"Yeah, yeah .... lu emang cowok yg gak punya tenaga sama sekali. Rada wajar, sih ... ngeliat cowok lemah macam elu pake senjata. Yah ... nggak heran juga kalo si Cloud bilang lu kayaq cewek." ledek Hayner. Roxas jadi panas. "Brengseeeekk !!!" Dia maju n mengayunkan gagang tadi ke arah Hayner. Hayner nelen ludah menghadapinya. Ia nunduk utk menghindar, tapi Roxas segera salto dengan tumpuan gagang n mukul pundak Hayner dengan gagang yang sama.

'DUAG !'

"Aduh !" Hayner melompat mundur, memegang bahunya yang nyeri. Roxas memutar-mutar gagang tadi ke atas n ngacungin ujungnya kembali pada Hayner. "_Shit_ ... " sang _bossman _kembali berdiri tegak n pasang kuda-kuda ala Tifa. Roxas kembali maju menyerang dengan gagangnya. Hayner Cuma bisa menghindar tanpa sempat ngebalas. _Shit, shit, shit ! mana mungkin cowok lemah macam dia bisa berkelahi sehebat ini hanya karna bawa senjata ? Emang sih, gue pernah liat dia latihan, tapi gak sering tuh. Eh ? Gak sering aja bisa setangguh ini ? Gimana kalo dia latihan serius ?! Bisa mati gue !_ pikir Hayner panik.

"Wah, gak nyangka, deh. Si Roxas bisa ngegunain gagang sapu sehebat itu ... " ucap Axel, tertahan. Dia gak mau kalo tempat persembunyiannya utk nonton sampe ketahuan. "Kan gue udah pernah bilang ke elu, kalo adek gue tuh emang rada lihai make barang-barang di sekitarnya sbg senjata." balas Cloud. "Tapi ... payah kalo pake tangan kosong."

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit menghindar, Hayner berhasil menggenggam gagang sapu tadi. Roxas kaget n berusaha menariknya kembali. Gagal ! Pegangan Hayner terlalu kuat !. Kali ini giliran sang boss yang tersenyum sinis. "Heh ? Knapa ? gak kuat, ya ? Yah, tenaga loe emang Cuma segini, sih ... " ledaknya, santai. Roxas jadi geram. Dia benci dibilang lemah, kayaq cewek, atau apa pun yang berkaitan dengan kejantanannya. (Ahem !). "_Bastard_ ... " karna sudah putus asa kalo dia gak bakalan bisa ngerebut kembali gagang sapunya dari Hayner, akhirnya Roxas melepaskan tangan kanannya yang tadinya menggenggam sapu, n nonjok pipi kiri Hayner, langsung !

"Wuih ! kena telak ! Hebat, Roxy !" Axel berbinar, seru. Cloud menghela nafas, nggeleng. "Kan gue udah bilang juga tadi .... dia tuh payah kalo pake tangan kosong ... "

"Ngapain lu barusan ? nyolek apa mukul ? hmm ... ? karna gak sakit, elu pasti cuma nyolek, deh. Ya kannn ???". kata Hayner, penuh tekanan ledekan menyakitkan. _Sialaaaan ! Knapa gue bisa selemah ini, sih !?. _ teriak Roxas dalam hati. Sekarang giliran dia yang panik. Roxas berbalik n lari ke arah tumpukan sampah, kalo2 ada lagi yg bisa dia gunain buat senjata. Tapi, Hayner berhasil menahannya kali ini, dengan menggenggam bagian kerah belakang kemeja luar Roxas. "Gue gak bakalan biarin elu ngambil apa pun lagi ... " geramnya. Roxas tersentak, kaget. Lalu ia menunduk cepat n ngelepasin diri dari kemeja putihnya. Hayner yang sama sekali gak nyangka, Cuma bisa jatoh terduduk ke blakang. Sepatu rodanya bikin dia makin tergelincir. Roxas memanfaatkan kesempatan ini utk ngambil kabel kipas angin bekas. _Bisa dipake buat cambuk !_

Taapii ... si Hayner yang gak mau luka-luka lagi langsung bangkit kembali, n membantingnya ke blakang sebelum si blonde itu sempat nyentuh apa pun.

'BWAG !'

"Ugh ... " Roxas meringis sakit. "Balas, Rox ! Balassss !" bisik Axel, keras. Tangannya mengepal ngasih dukungan kayaq supporter sepakbola. Cloud Cuma diem tanpa _comment_. Sibuk matiin panggilan di hpnya, yg entah dari siapa (matanya tetap mengarah pada 'pertarungan' di depan).

Hayner ngejongkok di depan n ngerenggut bagian leher kaos hitam Roxas (bukan kaos sih ... apa ya itu namanya ... hmm ... bodo amat, d !) dengan tangan kiri, n mengangkat tinju kanannya, bersiap mukul. Roxas Cuma bisa mencengkram pergelangan tangan Hayner yang merenggutnya, mo ngelepasin, tapi gak bisa !. "Tamat riwayat loe kali ini ... " Hayner terseyum penuh kemenangan, sementara cowok di depannya memejamkan mata, keras, n memiringkan kepalanya sejauh mungkin dari sasaran tinju sang boss. _Gue emang gak bisa ngalahin dia dalam hal ini ..._

"Huoooo !!! Lu berdua jgn sampe lupa masih ada gueee !!!!"

Roxas n Hayner langsung menoleh ke arah suara toa barusan. Terlihat Pence yang lagi berlari-lari menuju ke arah mereka dengan kedua tangan diangkat ke atas ala beruang mo ncengkram mangsa. Plus hidung berdarah. Bikin dia keliatan kayaq mayat beruang hidup !. Karna terlalu kaget, mreka berdua sama sekali gak bergerak. _Kapan sadarnya, tuh anak ?!_

"Hiaaaaaa !" Pence melompat. "SMACK DOWN !!!"

Hayner n Roxas mangap ngeliat benda (orang) terbang di atas mereka. "NUOOOOO !!!". mreka berdua udah gak sempat menghindar lagi.

'GEDUBRAK !'

"Ough ... yang itu pasti sakit ... " Axel memejamkan matanya, gak tega ngeliat Roxas n Hayner ketimpa badan ndut Pence. " ... banget ... " sambung Cloud. Hp di sakunya kembali bergetar untuk kesekian kalinya, n tetap diacuhkan bgitu aja.

Pence, Hayner, n Roxas jatuh bergelimpangan di jalan sepi tsb. Nafas mreka tersengal. Sebenarnya si Hayner masih bisa bangkit. Tapi, dia capek. Tambah lagi, dia tau kalo Pence ama Roxas udah K.O. alias gak bisa bangun utk sementara. Jadi, dia tetep berbaring, istirahat.

Lima belas menit berlalu ...

"Rasanya udah lama ... gue gak berantem ama lu berdua, Roxas, Pence ... " katanya, natap langit jingga. Roxas n Pence Cuma bisa ngejawab dengan helaan nafas orang kecapekan. Sesuai dugaan, dua anak itu dah lelah banget ! Sampe-sampe ngomong pun susah !

Hayner nelen ludah sejenak, sebelum ngomong. "Hey ... umm ... ma ... maa ... maaaa .... maaaaa ... ma ! ma ! maaaa !" suaranya tercekat, susah ngatur egonya buat bilang satu kata aja. Dua cowok lain di dekatnya gak ngerti tuh orang mo ngomong apaan. "Ugh ... siiaaaall !" Teriak Hayner. "Gue minta maaf !" kalimatnya barusan bikin Pence n Roxas tercengang ke arah boss mreka. _Moment_ di mana Hayner minta maaf itu amat sangat jarang ada !. Hayner pun duduk, matanya menatap Roxas n Pence yang masih tergeletak, plus mata shock. "Gue minta maaf karna sdh ngehajar kalian. Tambah lagi ... gue rasa kita gak perlu berantem cuma karna cewek. Apalagi ... selama ini dia udah nipu kita. Buat apa kita berantem gara-gara ngerebutin orang yang nipu kita ? Ya, nggak ? Persahabatan kita kan nggak semudah itu bisa hancur ... ?" Hayner menunduk. "Gue harap sih, gitu .... Gue ... gue pengen kita kumpul lagi kayaq dulu, Pence ... Roxas ... "

"Iyyaa .... " Pence berusaha bangkit untuk duduk. "Gue ... juga pengen kita baekan." Bibir Hayner bergetar mendengarnya, bingung mo senyum ato trtawa senang. Dua cowok itu lalu ngelempar pandangan pada Roxas yang masih tergeletak. Cowok blonde itu ngangkat tangan kanannya, di mana Pence berada. Pence ngerti, n narik tangan itu, ngebantu Roxas bangkit n duduk. "Gue juga setuju. Jadi ... kita ... udah baikan, kan ... ?"

Hayner meluncur ke tengah-tengah mereka n mengaitkan kedua lengannya di leher Pence n Roxas yg masih duduk, senang. "Yeah ! Kita udah baikan ! Gue gak mau kalau kita musuhan lagi ! Hidup gue bisa sengsara tanpa elu berdua, dasar siaaaal !" . Roxas n Pence tercengang, lalu balas memeluk boss mreka. "Kami juga ... "

Cloud menghela nafas lega n tersenyum ngeliat mreka. "Kayaqnya elu sudah tau kalo bakal gini jadinya, ya ?" duga Axel, ngeliat senyuman oh-sesuai-rencana-gue-nya Cloud. "Gue bukannya sudah tau sih ... Cuma sudah ngeduga bakal gini nantinya." Dia menatap Axel di sebelah. "Diliat dari watak mreka bertiga yang emang suka ngeluapin emosi dengan berantem, bisa diperkirakan kalo mreka tuh baru bisa berpikir setelah bertindak, dalam hal ini ... baru bisa mikir dengan kepala dingin setelah berantem. Gue emang gak tau pastinya knapa mreka sampe marahan, tapi menurut gue, marah yang kayaq gimana pun ... gak bakal bisa ngancurin persahabatan yang udah mreka jalin. Hal itu terlalu berharga buat dihancurin hanya karna pertengkaran yang sepele. Gue Cuma mo ngebantuin mreka nyadar lebih cepat, koq ... " jelas Cloud.

Axel tertawa kecil. "Dengan kata lain, gue juga gak bakal bisa ngancurin persahabatan mreka, nih ?" Cloud tersenyum. "Syukur, deh, kalo elu ngerti. Jadi ... kalo elu emang mau si Roxas gabung ama band lu dengan senang hati, elu musti ngejalin hubungan baik sama temen2nya juga. Bukannya malah mau misahin mereka." Axel Cuma geleng-geleng, ktawa. _Ahh ... dasar si Cloud. Knapa dia gak ngomong langsung aja, sih, kalo dia nggak mau gue ngancurin persahabatan adeknya ... ?_

"Hayner ... udahan, ah ... Lepasin. Keringat lu bau banget, tau, gak ?" Roxas berusaha ngelepasin diri dari kaitan si boss. "Iya, elu pasti belum mandi pas pulang skolah tadi." tambah Pence, ngusap darah di hidung n menutupnya, kebauan. "Bodo amat ! Kayaq kalian udah mandi aja ... . Cium nih, ketek gue !" Hayner malah makin menjadi. Pas banget waktu itu dia cuma pake baju tanpa lengan. "Aaagh ! Gila loe ! Mo ngeracunin kami, ya ?!" seru Pence n Roxas, heboh. Hayner terbahak.

KucingPerak

"Riku ... ?" Olette ngehapus air matanya. "Knapa kau bisa ada di sini ?" . Cowok berambut silver sebahu itu ikutan jongkok di depannya. "Bisa aja. Karna gue dengar panggilan jiwa lu yang lagi nangis di sini. Jadi, gue dateng." jawabnya, sambil mengusap air mata Olette dengan jari jempol. Olette cuma menatapnya, berkedip. Hening beberapa detik.

Riku tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. "Ahaha ...Sora emang bener, kata-kata gue gak bakal ngaruh sama elu !" . Dia mencengkram kepala kanannya sendiri, masih tertawa. "Eh ?" cewek bermata ijo di depannya kebingungan. Riku tersenyum. "Biasanya ... kalau gue ngomong gitu sama cewek, muka mereka pasti langsung memerah atau malu-malu kucing. Tapi, elu ... ? sama sekali nggak. Yah, gue emang nggak ada niat jadi perayu kayaq si playboy Zidane, sih ... "

"Eh ? Oh, maaf ... "

Riku tertawa lagi. "Nggak perlu minta maaf. Elu nggak salah, koq. Muka memerah atau malu2 itu kan emang gak bisa diatur ... " Olette menggeleng keras. "Bukan itu ... maksud aku, maaf, sudah ngelempar mobilmu pake batu." Riku sweatdrop. "Ooh, itu ... ? yah, cuma segitu saja, nggak masalah, koq ... " Dia jadi malu sendiri. "Eh, tapi, kalo elu bener2 mau gue maafin, terima aja tawaran gue pas kita bicara berdua sepulang sekolah tadi."

"Nggak mau." jawab Olette, tegas n langsung. "Knapa ? Nggak ada ruginya koq, jadi pacar gue. Otak pinter, muka ganteng, ketua OSIS, punya duit, kurang apa lagi ?" tawar Riku. "Nggak ada." jawab Olette, singkat. "Nah, kan ... ?" Riku jadi bingung. Kalo emang dia nggak ada kekurangan sebagai calon boyfriend, knapa cewek ini masih nolak dia ?. "Aku kurang suka sama cowok sempurna. Nggak asyik."

'PREK'

Retaklah hati Riku mendengarnya. "Di samping itu ... " lanjut Olette. "Aku juga udah bilang, kan ... kalau aku ngak bisa ninggalin Pence, Roxas, n Hayner bgitu aja ... ?" Olette berdiri sambil nepuk-nepuk celana kuningnya. "Kenapa ? Elu kan nggak punya kewajiban buat ngebuntutin mereka lagi ? Gue juga udah ngomong ke kepsek kalo tugas itu udah dia cabut dari lu. Jadi, lu udah nggak perlu ngikutin mereka lagi."

"Tau dari mana kalau aku gabung sama mereka karna kepsek yang suruh ?"

"Beliau sendiri yang ngomong gitu. Sebagai ketua OSIS, Gue kan emang sering ngobrol sama kepsek." Riku ikutan bangkit. "Yah, bisa dibilang ... gue ini temen curhatnya kakek lu." Mata Olette membelalak. "Kamu juga tau kalau aku ini cucunya ?" tanyanya, hampir nggak percaya. Riku cuma ngangguk. "Iya, termasuk soal ketidaksetujuan kakek lu soal putrinya yang menikah dengan lelaki bernama Chivy." jelasnya lagi. Olette mangap. _Bisa-bisanya kakek ngomong soal pribadi macam itu sama orang asing !_

Olette mendorong dada Riku di depannya buat minggir. "Eh ? Mau ke mana ?" cowok silver tadi ngikut. "Pulang." jawab cewek berambut coklat itu, singkat. "Mo gue anterin ?" tawar Riku lagi. "Nggak usah, makasih. Aku bawa sepeda." Olette menaiki sepeda kring-kringnya, yang masih lengkap dengan belanjaan di keranjangnya.

"Olette !"

"Apa ?" Olette menatapnya, masih di atas sepeda. "Lu serius mau terus-terusan sama mereka ? Bisa-bisa elu ketularan gilanya." Riku menahan sepeda cewek tersebut di depan. "Mereka nggak gila. Cuma 'beda' aja, koq." jawab Olette, biasa. "Apa maksudnya itu ? Lu tau kan prestasi mereka di sekolah kayaq apa ? Image mereka di mata kita itu sudah buruk ! Kalau elu masih kliatan sama-sama mreka, image lu juga bakal buruk !"

"Nggak peduli."

"Eh ?!"

"Aku nggak peduli. Kalian semua cuma ngeliat image luar doang. Kalau kamu coba kenal mereka lebih dekat lagi, kamu pasti bisa ngeliat kelebihan mereka yang unik. Lagian ... di mata aku, mereka sama sekali nggak buruk. Rada nyebelin sih, iya ... " Olette tersenyum. "Mereka cuma perlu orang yang ngawasin, koq. Orang yang bisa ngingetin mreka kalau udah kelewatan. Dengan begitu, bakat mereka yang sebenarnya bisa lebih terarah. Dan aku ... bermaksud jadi orang itu." Olette memiringkan stang sepedanya, ngadep jalan. Riku mendekat ke sampingnya. "Tapi ... masa elu mau begitu selamanya ? Nggak mungkin, kan ? Elu perlu seseorang yang bisa ngejaga elu. Calon suami elu di masa depan nanti."

"Kalau soal jaga-menjaga, Hayner, Roxas, n Pence sangat bisa diandalkan. Kalau soal calon suami ... masih terlalu cepat buat aku mikirinnya. Aku nggak mau pacaran dulu. Bagi aku, persahabatan itu jauh lebih indah." Olette bersiap mengayuh sepedanya. "Tunggu !" Riku kembali berdiri di depannya. "Kepsek bilang, dia bakal ngasih elu perpustakaan pribadi lengkap yang selama ini elu idamkan, kalau elu mau ninggalin mereka." mendengar itu, cewek tadi terdiam. Riku masih ngelanjutin. "Kakek lu nyesel sudah ngasih lu tugas tambahan macam itu. Ternyata mempengaruhi tiga siswa bermasalah macam mereka itu nggak mudah. Kakek lu berniat menyewa jasa professional buat ngurus mereka. Jadi, lu tenang aja."

"Minggir. Kalau nggak, aku tabrak, nih." Mata Olette menajam. Riku tercengang. "Aku udah nggak peduli lagi sama hadiah itu. Aku emang suka kumpul sama mereka. Mereka bertiga tuh udah jadi teman baik aku. Sahabat baik aku ! Nggak akan aku biarkan orang lain ngeganggu mereka seenaknya !" cewek itu marah. Riku membatu. Olette pun mengayuh sepedanya, ninggalin Riku sendirian. Sementara tangan kanan cowok itu menggapai angin, nggak bisa ngenahan Olette lagi. Setelah Olette menghilang dari pandangan, dia menghela nafas. "Hhh ... " Lalu ngangkat ponsel dari saku celana panjang birunya.

"Halo, pak Kepala ... "

"Riku ? Kau ada di mana sekarang ?"

"Di taman. Habis ngobrol sama cucu bapak."

"Olette ? Lalu bagaimana ?"

"Saya gagal, Pak. Sepertinya cucu perempuan bapak tidak mau berpisah dengan mereka."

"Hoo ? Apa kau sudah memberitahunya kalau aku akan memberikan hadiah perpustakaan lengkap padanya kalau menjauhi mereka ... ?"

"Sudah, pak. Dia tetap menolak untuk menjauhi mereka."

"Hmm ... " _Olette ... ternyata kau sudah ..._ "Ya sudah. Nanti saja kita lanjutkan masalah ini."

"Baiklah, Pak."

"Oh, ya, Riku." ujar kepsek di seberang sana. "Ya ?" Riku yang tadinya mau matiin ponselnya, ngebatalin niat. "Jangan lupa bawa buah manggisnya, ya ?" Riku tersenyum. "Tenang, Pak. Saya sudah membawanya, kok. Sekarang juga saya mau ke sana."

"Baiklah, kutunggu."

KucingPerak

"Tapi ... lu tega banget, deh. Masa ngelempar batu ke gue dari belakang. Sakit, tau nggak ? Benjol, nih ... " keluh Roxas, sambil memakai kembali kemeja putihnya, n ngeraba bagian belakang kepalanya yang nyut-nyut. "Ha ? Bukan gue, koq. Suer. Bukannya elu yang ngelempar batu ke gue ?" Hayner keheranan. "Gue mana mau ngelakuin itu kalo bukan elunya yang mulai ?" Roxas ikutan heran. Sementara Pence ber'hmm' ria. "Eh. Jangan-jangan ulah hantu iseng ?" katanya. "Dasar maniak hantu ... !" sahut Roxas n Hayner, bareng.

"Gue yang ngelempar." kata Cloud, yang akhirnya keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Diiringi Axel di belakangnya. "Ha ? Cloud ? Axel ? Knapa kalian ada di sini ?!" mata tiga remaja itu menatap mereka, kaget. "Yang ngelempar batu ke Roxas itu gue." sambung Cloud, senyum. Mengacuhkan pertanyaan mereka. Kedua tangannya masuk saku celana. Roxas jadi emosi. "Jadi elu yang bikin gue ngelempar batu ke Hayner n bikin kami semua berantem ?!" Dia maju mo nonjok kakaknya. Tapi, pundaknya ditahan sama Hayner n Pence. Bukannya kasian sama Cloud yang mau dihajar. Tapi, kasian sama Roxas yang mutu pukulannya mendekati nol.

"Tapi, kalian jadi baikan, kan ?" Cloud masih senyum. "Uh ... " Roxas bingung mo ngomong apa. Melihatnya, senyum Cloud makin lebar. "Seharusnya gue dapat ucapan terima kasih, bukannya malah mau dihajar ... Iya, kan ?" Doi ngelirik ke Hayner n Pence. Tapi, dua cowok itu cemberut. Mereka nggak suka dengan cara Cloud yang menyulut mreka berantem untuk baikan.

"Nah, Roxas. Besok, elu musti latihan lagi sama Axel n bandnya. Kan gue udah ngebantuin lu bertiga baekan ... ?"

"Nggak mau ! Gue udah nggak peduli lagi sama si Naruto, eh, si dompet !" tolak Roxas, cepat. Cloud menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada. "Lu nggak ngerti arti balas budi, ya ? Wajar kan kalo elu ngelakuin kata-kata orang yang udah ngebantu elu ... ?" Kedua alisnya terangkat. "Gue nggak minta !" Roxas mendengus. Cloud geleng-geleng. Kepalanya lalu mengarah ke Axel di sebelah. "Xel, lu bawa photo itu, kan ? Biar Cuma setengahnya ?"

Axel kliatan kaget. "Koq elu tau ?" Cloud angkat bahu. "Cuma nebak, koq. Biasanya sih kalau orang mau ngancam sama benda kayaq gitu, dia nggak bakal nyimpen semuanya dalam satu tempat. Jaga-jaga aja kalau yang lainnya ilang. N tempat yang paling aman selain tempat rahasia yang udah disiapkannya adalah badannya sendiri. Dengan kata lain, dibawa ke mana-mana." Axel tersenyum kecil ngedenger penjelasan temen blondenya yang kedengaran santai itu. Lalu ia pun ngeluarin beberapa photo n nyerahin ke Cloud. Cloud ngeliat benda2 itu sejenak, lalu senyum-senyum, n ngasih liat 3 lembar ke arah tiga sekawan yang kebingungan di depannya.

Roxas, Hayner, n Pence menatap gambar foto itu, lekat. Bola mata mereka membesar.

"AAPPPHHAAAA ????!!!"

Cloud n Axel sampe2 nutup kuping buat ngelindungin gendang telinga mereka yang sensitif. Roxas ngerebut foto tsb dari jari Cloud. N ngeliat foto itu lebih dekat. Diikuti dua shohibnya. Di foto-foto itu ada gambar Roxas yang punggungnya diinjak Seifer XVI, Hayner yang diceburin Seifer ke empang, n Pence yang belepotan mie ayam di kepala gara-gara kaget ada cicak mati di mangkuknya. Semuanya memuat sosok superior Seifer XVI yang ngerjain mereka !

"Kapan diambilnya ?!"

"Nggak penting. Yang penting sekarang ... kalo elu nggak mau foto-foto ini nyebar, elu harus mau latihan besok, sampe konser Axel di acara ultahnya putri Alexandros nanti."

Muka Roxas nelangsa. Kalah !. Hayner nepuk pundak anak buah blondenya itu, prihatin. Pence juga. "Eh, gue kira elu nggak suka cara ini. Kan tadi elu bilang kalo mau Roxas gabung dengan senang hati, musti ngejalin hubungan baik sama temennya dulu ... ?" bisik Axel. "Iya, sih ... gue Cuma mo ngerjain si Roxas, koq. Sesekali ngebales, kan, boleh ?" balas Cloud. Axel mengangguk senyum, setuju.

"Licik, loe ... " gerutu Roxas. "Terserah, deh. Pokoknya besok lu musti latihan." Cloud berbalik, menuju motor Axel yang diparkir di balik tikungan. Axel juga ikut, sambil muji2 'kejahilan' Cloud. "Grrrh ... " Kedua tangan Roxas mengepal. "Gue sumpahin loe kena siaaaall !" teriaknya, marah. "Hh ! Gue nggak percaya sama hal yang nggak logis macam itu." sang kakak mengibaskan sebelah tangannya tanpa membalikkan badan, sambil terus jalan. Roxas mencak-mencak. _Ahh ... indahnya hari ini ..._ batin Cloud.

Tiba2 Hp Cloud bergetar lagi. Kali ini dia menyahut. "Ya, halo ?Oh ? Tifa ? Sorry, tadi nggak gue angkat. Soalnya ada urusan ... " hening sejenak oleh karna Cloud yang kliatan diam mendengarkan kata-kata seseorang yang nelpon dia. Nggak lama kemudian, mukanya memucat. "Cloud ?" Axel ngrasa ada yang nggak beres. "AAAAARRGH !" Cloud tereak. Ngagetin Axel, termasuk Hayner, Pence, n Roxas. "Gue lupa kalo hari ini gue dapet tugas nganterin paket buat Aeriiiith !!!" Axel sweatdrop. "Aerith ? Cewek maniak bunga yang sekelas sama gue itu, ya ? Lu naksir dia, toh ?"

"Yes ! Sumpah gue berhasiiil !" Roxas melonjak senang, dibarengi dua temennya yang ikutan berseru-seru, nyebut 'mbah Roxas', ala dukun, becanda.


	7. Hantu ?

KucingPerak : Hay, lama gak ketemu di fanfic ini. Maaf bagi yang nungguin ! (as if !!! XD).

Fanfic ini sempet ilang di laptopku. (Kelupaan naroh di folder mana ! Heheh !). Udah di-search 'sekolah shinra' juga gak dapet. Akhirnya aku pikir ini fanfic gak sengaja kedelete pas aku mo ngapus2 dokumen2 gak penting (tapi, fanfic ini penting !!!). Sambungannya udah kutulis dari dulu. Kan males banget kalo nulis lagi .... dah terlanjur banyak sih.

Eh, pas iseng2 ngeliat folder2 yang ada ... ketemu nih ... MW yang judulnya 'Crita ancur !'. Haha ! Aku baru inget alo aku nulis judul Sekolah Shinra di laptopku tuh dengan nama 'cerita ancur'. Pantes aja di search gak ketemu-ketemu.

* * *

**Balasan review :**

To Shara Serenia : Riku, Xemnas, n Sephiroth bersaudara ? Itu sih super ngaco ! Eh, tapi bisa jadi, sih .... XP

To Reiya Sumeragi : Hey, sekarang aku juga ngrasa lebih suka Tifa daripada Aerith. Terpesona ama fighting stylenya di Death Fantasy ! Hehe ! Cool bgt. Dia tuh cewek terkeren di situ ! (bagiku ;])

To Hinamori Amu : Wah, wah, pliz don't cry. Ini aku lanjutin, okeh ? tapi kalo u cowok, nangis aja (author suka ngeliat cowok nangis, sih ! XD)

To mr awesome : eh ? emangnya aku nulis zidane n garnet 17 taon ya ? (Chapter mana, ya ? biar ntar kuedit lagi) wah, gak sengaja. mreka usianya di fanic ini sama dengan roxas cs, koq.

* * *

**Chapter 7 : Hantu ?**

* * *

"Wuapuaaaa ???!!!"

Tifa menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan, bising. Cloud membelalak, gak mau percaya. "Paketnya-gue-titipin-ke-Zack-ngerti ?" ucap cewek rambut item itu untuk kedua kalinya, datar. "Tadi gue ketemu Zack Fair di jalan. Kami ngobrol bentar. N dia bilang mo ke rumah Aerith. Ya gue titipin aja sekalian." dia nurunin tangannya pas ngeliat Cloud nggak ngenunjukin gerakan mo teriak lagi. Temen sejak kecilnya itu nggeleng2, _slow motion._ "Knapa gak elu anterin aja sendiri ? Kan belum tentu juga si 'Book-Fair' itu bener2 ke rumah Aerith ?" suara Cloud gak lagi bernada tinggi. Tapi, lebih terdengar seperti geraman.

"Namanya Zack. Jangan diubah-ubah gitu, ah ... Kasian anak orang diledekin gitu ... " Tifa menyusun kertas2 daftar yang dari tadi dikumpulkannya. "Karna elu nggak ada, n para pegawai lain udah dapet tugas masing2, Cuma gue yang bisa ... .N gue rada males kalo musti ke rumah cewek itu. Lu tau ndiri, kan ? Kalo rumahnya tuh nyeremin banget. Udah bentuknya kayaq Puri drakula, banyak tanaman aneh, lagi. Pasti banyak hantunya, deh." dia merinding, ingat pengalamannya waktu ke sana dulu. Habis dari 'puri' Aerith, dia gak bisa tidur nyenyak seminggu penuh !. "Elu kan juara martial _arts_ sekota ? Masa takut ?" ledek Cloud. Tifa cemberut. "Hantu mana bisa dipukul ?!"

"Hantu itu nggak ada !"

"Ada !"

"Nggak ada !"

"Ada !"

Setelah kurang lebih sepuluh menit mengada dan tiada, mereka berhenti juga, dengan nafas tersengal. Cloud kembali ke topik semula. "Knapa dititipin ke orang asing ?! Lu beneran anak pengantar barang, gak, sih ?!" dia menggebrak meja. "Eh ! Lu beneran pegawai sini gak, sih ? berani ngebentak anak bos sendiri ? mo dipecat ?!" Tifa gak mau kalah nggebrak. Mejanya sampe ancur. Cloud jadi terlompat mundur. Kedua tangannya terangkat kayaq ditodong pistol. "Te ... tenang ... Tif ... " ucapnya, agak bergetar merinding. Dia lebih takut sama bogemnya Tifa daripada dipecat. Padahal sebenarnya sih ... walau dibayarin sejuta gil juga, Tifa gak bakalan mau kalo Cloud sampe dipecat. Soalnya dia kan ... um ... Tifa kan ... ada ... sama Cloud. Yah gitu, deh ... (Tifa: brani ngomong, gue tinju !)

"Tapi ... Kalo bokap loe tau elu nitipin paket ke orang yg sama sekali bukan karyawan sini, n ternyata tuh paket blum nyampe2 juga ... lu bakal dihukum karna udah ngerusak semboyan 'pasti nyampe'nya _Lockhart delivery service,_ kan ?" kata Cloud, dengan nada yg lebih terdengar seperti nasehat. Tifa mikir sejenak. "Iya, juga, ya ? kalo bokap gue sampe tau ... komik2 gue bisa disita kayaq dulu !" Matanya menerawang ke atas, merana. Cloud mengangguk-angguk. "Bnar ! Hal paling baik yang bisa kita lakuin sekarang adalah mastiin paket tsb nyampe ke Aerith."

"Lewat telepon ?" tunjuk Tifa ke telpon di sisinya. Cloud nggeleng. "Aerith banyak banget dapat paket. Dia bakalan lupa soal paket mana yang kita maksud nanti. Jadi, sekarang kita musti mastiin dengan datang ke rumahnya." jelasnya dengan muka aquarius, eh, serius. "Eh, kita ... ? elo sendiri aja bisa, kan ?" Tifa mulai merinding, ngebayangin Puri Aerith. "Iya, deh, iya ... gue sendiri aja. Kasian lu ntar pingsan di sana ... " kata Cloud, manggut2. "Cloud ... lu emang pengertian bangeeeett ... " Mata Tifa berkaca-kaca, haru, menatap sobatnya itu. "Nggak masalah ... ". Cloud memejamkan matanya, tenang. Padahal dalam hati doi beryes-yes ria karna rencananya ke rumah Aerith kejadian juga ! _Yes ! Sekarang gue punya alasan buat mampir ke rumahnya !_

"Papa dengar itu, Tifa ... "

"EEEEEKKHH !" Tifa terloncat kaget, memeluk Cloud di depan. Cloud juga kaget, meski nggak sampe teriak. Seorang laki-laki paruh baya muncul dari pintu di belakang cewek tadi, tanpa suara. Terang aja mereka kaget. Bokapnya Tifa tuh emang suka muncul tanpa bilang-bilang. Kayaq hantu aja. Bukannya bikin anaknya jadi tambah berani, malah bikin tambah takut. "Halo, boss ." salam Cloud. Si boss melihat mereka tanpa ekspresi. Cloud lalu ngelihat ke bawah, ke Tifa yang masih merangkulnya. "Tif, bokap lu, tuh. Gak perlu takut sampe segitunya, deh. Gue sampe bisa ngerasain deg-degan jantung lu, nih."

Tifa pun mundur, menunduk. Dia berpaling dari Cloud, ngadep sang papa. "Papa ini .... ngagetin, tau gak seeeh ?!" marahnya dengan muka merah. "Hmh ... " Cuma itu yg diucapkannya, lalu ia jalan melewati putrinya, n ngadep Cloud plus nepuk pundak pemuda tsb. "Benar sekali kata-katamu tadi, bocah." Meski udah segede ini n udah lebih tinggi darinya, tetep aja Cloud dia panggil 'bocah'. "Kita bisa kehilangan rasa kepercayaan dari pelanggan kalau ternyata paket tadi tidak sampai tujuan. Karena itu, aku menugaskanmu dan Tifa untuk mengeceknya."

Mata Tifa membesar mendengar kata 'dan Tifa' yang meluncur dari mulut bokapnya. "Eh ?!" ia menggeleng, cepat. "Masa Tifa juga, Pa ?!" tunjuknya pada hidung sendiri. Pria tadi mengangguk mantap. _Noooo !_ dalam hatinya, cewek itu menangis banjir. "Jaga dia, ya ?" si Papa menepuk punggung Cloud, dua kali. "Baiklah, boss ... " jawab Cloud, tenggelam dalam banjir susulan temennya. _Yaahhh, gak jadi berduaan dengan Aeriiiith !_ Dia pun keluar, menuju motor Lockhart yg emang udah disediain buat para pegawainya. (Ada cap Lockhartnya juga, lho !).

"Papa tega banget ... ." Tifa mulai tersedu-sedu. "Hm ?" bokapnya ngalihin pandangan dari pintu (pas Cloud keluar) ke putrinya. "Papa kan tau, Tifa takut banget sama hantu ? n ini kan udah jam tujuh malam lewat ?" sambung cewek tadi. "Papa juga tau, kalau kamu suka sekali sama si bocah. Dalam arti 'amore' alias cinta, iya kan ?" kata pria itu, biasa. Bola mata Tifa membesar, mulutnya mangap. Bengong asli !

"Papa juga setuju, kok. Kalau kamu nanti nikah sama dia. Si bocah itu memang anak yang baik. Papa dukung hubungan kalian berdua." Dia nepuk bahu kanan putrinya. "Papa juga tau, kalau dia masih belum sadar dengan perasaanmu. Jadi ... papa sengaja menyuruh kalian pergi berdua sekarang. Nah, manfaatkanlah kesempatan ini untuk menyatakan perasaanmu padanya." matanya berkilat tajam. Tifa menelan ludah. "Ma ... masa cewek yang nembak duluan ... ? ........................... Eh, tunggu. Si ... si ... siapa yang suka sama Cloud ? Papa jangan aneh-aneh, deh .... " Tifa gugup. Mukanya yang tadi udah memerah, sekarang tambah merah. "Sekarang bukan zamannya lagi laki-laki yang harus melamar duluan. Perempuan juga seharusnya tidak boleh kalah. Papa dulu juga ... yang menyatakan perasaan duluan adalah almarhum mamamu." Pria itu berjalan ke belakang Tifa n mendorong pelan cewek itu, ke pintu keluar. "Dan tentu saja papa tau kalau kamu suka sama si bocah. Deg-degan mu tadi juga, sebenarnya bukan sepenuhnya karena kamu kaget dengan kemunculan papa, kan ? Kamu lebih deg-degan karena bisa memeluk si bocah seperti tadi." ucapnya lancar. " Papa kan sangat mengenalmu, Tifa. Karena kamu satu-satunya anak papa."

Mulut Tifa buka tutup kayaq ikan koki, bingung mo ngomong apa. Dia bener2 gak nyangka kalo bokapnya tau soal ini. "Nah, berjuanglah." bisik bokapnya, sambil nutup pintu, ninggalin Tifa sendiri yang bengong di baliknya. Tak lama kemudian, Cloud datang dengan motor Lockhart dari samping, n ngetos helm ke cewek itu. "Aduh !" karna gak konsen, helm tadi malah kena bahu n jatuh ke kakinya Tifa. "Apa-apaan sih,lu ?!" dia marah. "Salah sendiri. Bengong !". suara Cloud meninggi, menyaingi suara motor yang sedang distrater. "Yuk, ah ! buruan !" Tifa cemberut, memungut helm n memakainya. Lalu ia pun naik n duduk di belakang Cloud. "Gue mo ngebut, nih. Lu pegangan yang erat, ya ?"

"Eh ?" Untung aja Tifa pake helm Power Rangers. Jadi Cloud gak bakal bisa liat mukanya yang memerah kayaq darah (serem amat !). "Gue ... mo ngebut. Jadi ... " ucap Cloud, penuh tekanan. Dia meraih tangan Tifa dan melingkarkan kedua lengan tersebut ke pinggangnya. "Elu ... pegangan yang erat !". Kepala Tifa udah berasap, hangus !. Ia pun mempererat pegangannya. Motor pun meluncur.

KucingPerak

Angin hutan menerpa. Bikin rambut panjang Tifa berkibar-kibar kayaq iklan shampo. Habis markir motor di dekat pos satpam kluarga Gast. (aku pake marga Gast di sini, dari nama ayah kandung Aerith). Dan sekarang, mereka berdua tengah berada di tengah-tengah hutan alias taman yg amat sangat mencekam, bagi Tifa.

Tifa nelen ludah utk yg kesepuluh kalinya sejak mreka tiba di sini. Ia membetulkan jaket hitamnya, rapat. _Di sini nggak ada drakula, di sini gak ada drakula, di sini gak ada drakula ..._ . Tangannya ncengkram leher. Takut kalo2 ada drakula muncul n nyerang lehernya. Sementara Cloud senyam senyum menatap puri tujuan mereka yang dari sini cuma kliatan atap runcingnya. _Di sanalah sang putri berada .... . Oh, Aerith my love .... tunggulah kedatangan pangeranmu ini .... _.

Seorang lelaki 30 tahunan, sang penjaga taman yang kebetulan lewat sana keheranan, ngeliat dua remaja di situ, yang satunya pucat setengah mati, n satunya lagi cerah berseri-seri. "Neng, Mas, Mo ketemu non Aerith ?"

Tegurannya membuyarkan bayangan n khayalan tuh duo. "Iya, Bang." jawab Cloud. Sementara Tifa cuma mengangguk.

"Oh ? Kalo gitu silakan .... ikuti saya ... " katanya, jalan duluan.

Cloud jalan ngikutin, n Tifa ngegantung di lengan cowok itu sambil lirak lirik kanan kiri, was-was.

......... di dalam puri ........

"Silakan duduk dulu Neng, Mas ... ." sambut pelayan wanita yang menyambut mereka di pintu. "Saya kasih tau non Aerith dulu, ya ? Misi ... " Cloud mengangguk, lalu duduk di sofa abu-abu yang udah ada di situ. Tifa juga, stelah liat kanan kiri, angker.

"C ... Cloud ... beneran nggak ada hantunya, nih ?" tanya cewek itu, narik-narik jaket Cloud, takut. "Ampun deh, Tif. Gak ada. Udah, lu gak usah pake takut segala. Masa cewek jagoan gemetaran gitu ? Apa kata preman kalo mreka liat elu kayaq gini ?". Tifa sewot. "Tetep aja gue cewek, Cloud ... ." Cowok pirang tadi muterin bola matanya. "Aerith juga cewek, tuh. Tapi dia biasa-biasa aja tinggal di sini."

"Dia sih cewek aneh."

"Oey, oey, nggak sopan loe ... "

"BOO !" Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahu mereka dari belakang.

"Gyaaaaaa !!! Hantu ! Setan ! Vampir ! Drakula ! Pocong ! Kuntilanak ! Tuyuuuul !" Tifa tereak-tereak horror sambil meluk-meluk leher Cloud. "Aguh ! Tef ! Gwe gejegig ngeh ! (Trans : Aduh ! Tif ! Gue kecekik, nih !)." muka Cloud jadi pucat spasi.

"Ahahahaha !"

Suara tawa barusan bikin Tifa berenti tereak, n ngelepasin Cloud. Walo masih mencengkram ujung jaketnya, sih .... . Setelah ngatur nafas sejenak, si blonde tadi ngeliat ke sumber tawa. Mata birunya terbelalak, heran plus marah dikali kaget sama dengan : "Elo ? Ngapain malam-malam di sini ?" tanyanya, tanpa nyembunyiin nada sebal. Tifa emang udah bilang kalo si Zack mo ke rumah Aerith. Tapi doi belum tau sebabnya. Nih orang kan murid baru ? Koq dia udah bisa kenalan sampe2 mampir ke rumah murid kelas sebelah ?.

Zack berenti ketawa n nyapu air di sudut matanya. Lalu ia melompat dari belakang sofa n mendarat duduk tepat di sebelah Cloud yang kosong. "Cuma mo nganterin baju ganti buat Angeal, koq. Soalnya dia mo nginep di sini. Oh, iya. Dia tuh asisten professor Gast." Prof. Gast adalah ayahnya Aerith.

"Angeal ?"

"Bokap gue. Yah ... walo pun sebenarnya dia bukan bokap kandung gue, sih ... Gue diangkat anak ama dia. Sekarang gue tinggal di apartemen bareng dia. Angeal juga yang bayarin biaya sekolah gue." Zack ongkang kaki, kepalanya menatap langit-langit. "Eh ? jadi ... bokap kandung loe ... udah meninggal ?" tanya Tifa hati-hati. Cloud juga pengen tau, meski gak ngomong apa pun. Kalo iya, berarti nih orang sama ama dia yang gak punya ayah.

Zack menatap tampang serius dua orang itu, lama.

" ............ "

" ............ "

" ............ "

"Mph .... Hahahahahaha !" dia ketawa lagi. Cloud n Tifa saling pandang, heran. "Nggak koq. Bokap asli gue masih hidup." jawabnya, senyum. "Lha ? Trus ? Kenapa loe sekarang loe tinggalnya ama bokap palsu loe ? Eh, maksud gue .... bokap angkat." Kali ini Cloud yang ngomong. "Oooh .... itu sih ... " cowok berambut hitam tadi ngebetulin posisi duduknya, gak lagi ongkang kaki. " ........ karena bokap asli gue suka mabuk-mabukan n mukulin gue. Sekarang orang itu ada di penjara karna kedapetan ngebunuh tetangga. Lalu Angeal ... yang rumahnya juga kebetulan deket ama gue ... ngadopsi gue, n ngebawa gue pergi dari kota di mana bokap gue dipenjara. Katanya sih ... supaya gue gak keinget terus-terusan ama kejadian itu. Angeal gak mau kalo gue sampe trauma." jawabnya, nyengir.

Cloud n Tifa tercekat. Mereka menatap cowok itu dengan mata membesar. "Elo ... bo'ong, ya ?" Tifa nanya, cuma mulutnya yang bergerak, badannya kaku. Soalnya ... nih orang bisa2nya ngomong crita yang angsty gitu sambil nyengir. Zack ngacungin dua jari tangan kanannya, ngebentuk V. "Suer. Itu beneran. gue berani dibunuh ama bokap gue kalo sampe bo'ong soal ini." ucap Zack, tersenyum perih.

Tifa n Cloud saling pandang lagi. Cowok blonde itu kembali menatap Zack. "Kenapa loe mau cerita hal pribadi macam itu ke kami yang baru-baru aja elo kenal ?" tanyanya, heran. Zack angkat alis. "Elo kan temen gue, Cloud ? Karena Tifa pacar loe, maka dia temen gue juga, dong." jawabnya, nyengir lagi. Tifa langsung blushing. Cloud manyun. "Dia bukan pacar gue. Gue belum punya pacar. Lagian, cewek yang gue suka tuh tipe cewek feminine, gak tomboy tapi takut sama hal gak ilmiah kayaq Tifa."

"Gue nggak tomboy !"

'BUG !'

Tifa meninju pinggang Cloud, kesel. "Addhh ~ .... " cowok pirang itu mengaduh lirih. Doi gak mau tereak2 sakit. Karna kalo cowok kayaq gitu, kesannya lemah banget. Dia kan gak mau kalo sampe dianggap cowok letoy ama Aerith ?. Zack yang ngeliat itu cuman ketawa-ketawa. "Eh, tapi ... Yuffie ngasi tau gue ... katanya lu dua tuh udah kayaq suami istri. Mangkanya gue dilarang ngeganggu hubungan kalian."

"Jiah. Omongan Yuffie elu dengerin. Gak bener tuh. Kami cuman temen dari kecil koq. Gak lebih." sahut Cloud, yg pinggangnya udah rada mendingan. "Lebih koq." ralat Tifa. Dua cowok tadi langsung menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. Tifa jadi sadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya tadi. "Umm ... maksud gue ... emang lebih. Soalnya .... Cloud kerja ama bokap gue. Jadi ... dia tuh partner kerja gue ... " jelasnya, gugup. Zack ber-O panjang n manggut2. Meski udah jelas banget buat dia kalo nih cewek sebenarnya ada lope ama Cloud. Tapi, kayaqnya si Cloud sendiri belum nyadar, ya ? Murid teladan koq bisa bego gini, si ?

"Cloud, Tifa ?" panggil Aerith di ambang tangga gede yang terletak menuju ruang tamu, ruang di mana mereka berada sekarang. Cloud langsung berdiri, n buru-buru ngerapiin penampilannya sebisa mungkin. Tifa n Zack sih duduk-duduk aja. "Wah, selamat datang. Ada apa, ya ?" tanya cewek berbaju pink itu, ramah. "Eh ? Ah ... errrh ... itu ... ano .... Apa kabar ?" Cloud langsung ngutuk kebegoannya sendiri yang udah gugup gini di depan Aerith. Cewek pink tadi tertawa kecil. Udah biasa dengan sikap Cloud yang rada gugupan. Tifa mendengus ngeliatnya. Dia gak benci Aerith sih. Hubungan mereka baik-baik aja. Walau gak akrab. Si Cloud nih, yang bikin dia rada kesel. Bisa-bisanya bertingkah sebego itu cuman gara-gara ngadepin Aerith.

"Humm ... maksud gue sebenernya pengen ngecek, soal paket yang harusnya diantar Lockhart Delivery service, tapi ujung2nya malah dianterin ama 'pihak' laen." sambung Cloud, ngelirik Zack sebal. Zack sih cuman angkat alis. "Oooh ? Itu ?" Aerith duduk di sofa, di seberang mereka. "Iya, udah nyampe koq. Mau ngecek ?"

KucingPerak

"Ujung2nya malah cuman ngecek doang .... . Sampe kapan loe mo nunda nembak dia, Cloud ?" gerutu Tifa di sebelahnya sambil jalan berdua ama sobat sejak kecilnya itu ke tempat motor diparkir . Tingkah Cloud yang gak berani ngomong terus-terusan itu lama kelamaan bikin dia gerah juga. Walo dalam hati juga gak mau terima, tapi sebenarnya Tifa juga pengen tau jawaban Aerith. Dari luar n dari instingnya sebagai seorang wanita (halah !) dia ngerasa kalo tuh si Aerith nganggep cowok ini cuma temen. Dia pengen nyadarin Cloud soal itu. Tapi, gak tau caranya. Apalagi Cloud bukan tipe orang yang percaya ama hal gak ilmiah macam insting.

Cloud ngehela nafas lagi, gak njawab. Doi ngerasa lega, kecewa, plus sebal. lega karna udah bisa ngobrol ama Aerith hari ini, n kecewa karna gak berani2 juga ngenembak cewek tsb. Sebal karna si Zack masih bertengger di rumah Aerith. Dia gak bisa lama-lama di sana, soalnya bawa Tifa sih. Kan gak etis kalo cewek pulang malam-malam ? Bisa-bisa pulangnya nanti langsung ditembak ama papanya Tifa pake senapan kalo sampe kemalaman !

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, dia langsung menaiki motor, make helm, n nyerahin helm satunya ke Tifa yang juga langsung naik.

Sementara itu di waktu yang sama n tempat yang berbeda ...........

Hayner ngerangkul kedua sobatnya sambil jalan keluar bioskop dengan wajah ceria. Roxas n Pence juga. Ketiganya habis nonton film seru dalam rangka merayakan hari kembali akurnya mereka.

"Eh, habis ini loe mau langsung pulang ?" tanya Hayner, ke Pence. Cowok ndut itu ngunyah pop corn di tangannya, nelen, baru njawab. "Iya. MaPi gue bisa manggilin polisi kalo guenya kemalaman. Hayner mangut2 n beralih ke Roxas di kanannya. "Kalo elu, Rox ?"

"Sama. Meski enyak gue kayaqnya gak bakal pake ngelaporin ke polisi segala. Tapi, dia bisa ngomel berjam-jam kalo gue pulangnya terlalu malam." jawab Roxas, sambil menyedot minuman soda. Hayner ngelepasin mereka dari rangkulannya. "Hmm ... ya udah . Kalo gitu ... sekarang kita anterin Olette dulu, trus-" kalimatnya terhenti belum abis. Langkah mereka ikutan terhenti. Ketiganya menunduk. Hayner baru inget kalo Olette gak bareng mereka sekarang. Roxas n Pence juga. Kebiasaan sih ! Biasanya kalo habis jalan-jalan, mereka selalu nganterin Olette dulu, trus Hayner n Roxas nganterin Pence, lalu Hayner nganterin Roxas, terakhir ... Hayner pulang sendiri ke apartemennya, yang gak terlalu jauh sama rumah Roxas. Oiya, Hayner itu tinggal sendirian. Orang tuanya kerja di luar negeri. Sebenarnya sih mereka maunya Hayner ikutan. Tapi, Hayner menolak. Doi udah terlanjur deket ama Roxas, Pence, n Olette. Dia gak mau pindah. Walhasil, beberapa tahun ini dia tinggal sendirian, deh. Tapi, si Hayner keliatan fine-fine aja, tuh !. Dia juga sering ngundang Roxas ama Pence nginep. Walo ujung2nya dimanfaatin buat ngebantuin dia bersih2 sih ... :P

"Eh, Hayner. Apa bener gak papa nih ... kita ngacuhin Olette ?" tanya Pence, ngelirik sang boss. Roxas diem. Hayner mendesah. "Ntar aja gue pikirin, deh. Udah, jangan ngomongin dia lagi. Gue jadi kesel lagi, nih." plus ngerasa sedih juga. Tapi, Haynernya gak mau ngaku.

Mereka pun kembali melangsungkan perjalanan yang tadinya sempet terhenti. Pence dengan autopednya, Roxas dengan skateboardnya, n Hayner dengan roller bladenya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 9.30 malam.

Tiba-tiba sebuah motor nyamperin mereka (gak ditabrak, koq !). Bikin mereka bertiga pada berenti. "Roxas, Pence, Hayner ?" ucap Cloud, sambil ngebuka kaca helmnya. "Habis nonton, ya ?" Tifa turun dari boncengan, n menenteng helmnya. Kepalanya lalu lirak lirik ke sekeliling. "Lho ? Olette gak diajak ?" tanyanya lagi, habis mastiin kalo anggota kwartetnya Hayner lagi2 kurang satu orang.

"Masih musuhan ama Olette, ya ?" sambung Cloud, turun dari motor. Dia mo jalan kaki aja kayaq mereka. Motornya ya dia yang seret. "Koq lu tau kami lagi musuhan ama Olette ?" tanya Rohape (Roxas-Hayner-Pence), bareng. "Ya eyalah gue tau. Orang gue denger obrolan kalian pas brantem bertiga tadi sore." Cloud muterin bola matanya, gak habis pikir. "Emang kenapa kalian bisa musuhan, huh ?" tanyanya, diiringi dengan dagu yang terangkat. "Bukan urusan loe." jawab tiga remaja tadi, sewot.

"Kayaqnya masalahnya cukup berat, ya ? Sampe kalian gak mo ngomong kayaq gitu ?"

"Udah dibilang bukan urusan loe !" bentak Roxas, kesal. "Wah, padahal gue pikir ... kalian berempat tuh gak bakal bisa dipisahin oleh hal apa pun lho." Tifa ikutan nyambung. Hayner, Roxas, n Pence pada diem. "Tapi masalahnya sekarang beda, Tif. Karna hal yang misahin mereka itu berasal dari dalam. Dengan kata lain, masalahnya berasal dari salah seorang dari mereka berempat. Mungkin seseorang itu bikin kesalahan besar yang mbuat mreka semua kehilangan kepercayaan ... " celetuk Cloud. Rohape melotot. "Koq pake kehilangan kepercayaan segala ?" tanya Tifa, heran.

"Iyalah ... . Soalnya kayaq yang loe bilang tadi, gue juga ngerasa kalo hubungan mereka berempat tuh udah lengket banget, gak bisa dipisahin. Kalo ada masalah biasanya kan slalu diselesaikan bersama ? Geng macam Sifer XVI aja gak bisa misahin mereka, guru2 juga gak ada yang bisa. Nah, trus apa lagi yang kira2 bisa bikin mereka pisah kayaq gini ? Jawabannya ya tentu aja karena salah satu dari rangkaian hubungan itu yang sengaja misahin diri or ngeluarin salah satu anggotanya. Hmm ... nggak musti salah seorang sih .... bisa jadi salah dua atau salah tiga .... " kata Cloud, seraya ngebales pelototan Roxas, Hayner, n Pence. "Kalian ngeluarin Olette, ya ?" tebaknya jitu.

Roxas udah buka mulut, mo ngomong. Tapi terhenti karna ngeliat muka pucat Tifa di sebelah kakaknya itu. Rohape ngeliat dia seolah nanya : napa lu ?. Cloud juga ngeliatin dia, aneh. Langkah mereka semua terhenti. Tifa nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah depan, gemetar. Empat cowok di situ ngeliat ke arah yang ditunjuk. Mata mereka terbelalak.

Di situ, di arah yang ditunjuk Tifa, di pager deket sungai yg sepi, berdirilah seorang .... umm ... 'seekor' .... errh .... 'sebuah' ..... bukan, tapi 'sesosok' makhluk yang berpakaian serba hitam. Rambutnya juga hitam pendek berantakan. Bajunya yang hitam tadi sobek-sobek, di sela sobekan tsb terlihat samar-samar warna merah. Dari baunya yang nyampe ke lima orang tadi, bisa diyakinkan kalo merah2 itu adalah darah.

Tifa berlindung ke belakang punggung Cloud, gemetar. "Elu .... elu bilang ... hantu itu nggak ada, kan ? Lalu ... lalu .... lalu itu apaan ~?" bisiknya, nyaris gak kedengaran. Cloud gak njawab. Matanya masih mengarah ke sosok belakang makhluk itu, membelalak. _Gak mungkin. Hantu itu nggak ada ! Hal itu cuman ada di film2 doang !_ serunya dalam hati. Roxas n Hayner mematung, gak bergerak. Ekspresinya kurang lebih ama Cloud. Sedangkan Pence berubah excited. "Uwooooh ! Hantu asli !"

Empat orang lainnya tersadar n melotot ke tuh anak, n membekapnya bareng. Ngedenger suara itu, sang sosok hitam-hitam tadi memutar badannya. Sekarang wajahnya terlihat. Walau rada gelap, mreka bisa ngeliat kalo muka tuh makhluk juga belepotan darah. Sosok itu mengenakan kemeja n jas panjang hitam, juga celana panjang hitam, sepatu yang dipakenya juga hitam. Rambutnya yang acak-acakan pun hitam. Darah menetes dari mulutnya. Kayaqnya dia ngomong sesuatu, tapi lebih kedengaran kayaq geraman. Dia melangkah mendekati mereka, berat.

Cloud, Tifa, Roxas, Pence, n Hayner terpaku, gak bergerak saking shocknya. "Uuh .... udah gue bilang, kalo pulang tuh jangan lewat jalan sepi kayaq gini ~ ... " ucap satu2nya cewek di ditu. "Ini jalan pintas. Lagian ... perasaan loe tadi gak bilang kayaq gitu, deh." sahut Roxas, gemetar juga. "Shi ... Shishou ! Hajar !" Hayner ngeguncangin lengan Tifa sambil nunjuk ke sosok serem itu. "Ogah ! Hantu mana mempan dihajar !?" tolak cewek itu,makin sembunyi di belakang Cloud. "Uwah. Hantu beneran. Sayang banget gue gak bawa kamera sekarang." Pence pasang tampang kecewa, n langsung dijitak Hayner. "Elo ini ! Kita mo dibawa pergi ke dunia lain masih sempet2nya mikirin itu !"

"Nggak ... makhluk macam itu nggak ada, pasti ada penjelasan untuk hal ini ... " Cloud nggak sadar bersuara. "Pasti ... itu orang yang make kostum atau semacamnya .... " Tifa cemberut. "Kalo elo pikir kayaq gitu, cek aja sana !" katanya, ngedorong Cloud maju. Cowk pirang itu nelen ludah sejenak, sebelum akhirnya melangkah maju mendekati sang sosok.

Tifa shock. "Cloud ! Gue cuma becanda, koq. Cepetan balik sini ! Kita kabur !" tereak cewek itu. Cloud berenti satu meter di depan makhluk itu, nelen ludah sekali lagi. Ugh, gimana ngeceknya .... ?. Dia adi rada takut juga. Ngomong ama mengalami emang dua hal yang berbeda.

"Cloud !" seru Tifa n Rohape, nyaring. Bersamaan dengan sosok hitam tadi yang ambruk di dadanya. "Hegh !" Muka Cloud tambah horror aja, kaku !

"Nggak bakal gue biarin elo ngebunuh Cloud !!!!" tereak Tifa sambil lari ke mereka n merenggut belakang kemeja sosok tadi n ngelempar dia sampe mbentur pager kayu pembatas sungai.

'BRAK !'

Sosok itu terkulai duduk, lemas. Cloud berkedip oleh karena kejadian serba cepat barusan. "Hebat, Shishou ! Elu bener2 tangguh ! Nggak ada matinya, deh ! Sampe bisa ngebanting hantu !" seru Hayner, menghampiri cewek itu. Diikuti Roxas n Pence. Tifa langsung tersadar. Dia lalu ngeliat ke kedua tangannya, yang sekarang beleptan darah dari tubuh makhluk tadi. "Ggg ..... ggg .... " Mukanya pucat banget. " ... Gyaaaaa !!!" habis teriak gitu, dia langsung pingsan. Cloud menangkapnya sebelum jatoh ke jalan aspal.

"Jangan-jangan ... tadi dia nggak sadar kalo udah mukul hantu ?" Hayner angkat alis ngeliatnya. "Whatever, deh. Yang penting sekarang kita musti cepetan kabur dari sini." desah Roxas, megangin tangan bossnya n Pence yg langsung maggut2, siap-siap lari.

"Tunggu." Cegah Cloud. "Tunggu apa lagi ?!" bentak trio tadi, gak sabar. "Pegangin Tifa dulu." katanya, sambil nyerahin cewek itu ke mereka. "Lha ? Elo kan yang paling tua n kuat dibanding kami di sini, elo dong yang mustinya ngegotong dia ?" protes adeknya, tapi megangin punggung Tifa juga. Dibantuin ama dua sobatnya. Tuh cewek lebih tinggi dari mereka bertiga, sih.

"Gue bukannya minta kalian supaya ngegotong dia sampe rumah." sela Cloud, lalu jalan mendekat ke arah sosok lain yang terkulai lemas di situ. Tri tadi terpekik. "Elu mo ngapain ngedeketin hantu ! Bego, ya ?!"

"Elu-elu yang bego. Udah jelas nih orang bukan hantu. Dia manusia." balasnya, sambil terus jalan. "Mana ada hantu yang bisa dibanting ? Lagian, pas dia jatoh ke gue sebelum dilempar Tifa, gue sempet denger dia ngomong sesuatu."

"Sesuatu ?" ulang Roxas, Pence, Hayner, slaing pandang. "Iya. dia ngomong : 'tolong.'." sambung Cloud lagi, sambil berjongkok satu kaki di depan sosok hitam tadi."Hantu emang sering ngomong kayaq gitu buat ngambil simpati lalu diam2 ngambil jantung kita !" seru Pence. Cloud gak ngegubris. Doi ngangkat dagu orang itu. Gak peduli tangannya jadi kena darah. Bajunya udah terlanjur kena sih.

Kalo diliat-liat dengan seksama, dengan disinari cahaya rembulan (halah !), nih orang kayaqnya masih muda. Mungkin rada-rada mirip ama Cloud juga. Walau mukanya belepotan darah. Tapi masih bisa diliatnya kalo cowok ini punya warna kulit yang lebih gelap darinya, tapi lebih putih dari Hayner. Matanya gak keliatan karna tertutup, mungkin pingsan habis dilempar Tifa tadi. Cloud llau meletakkan dua jarinya ke leher pemuda berdarah itu. "Lemah ... tapi masih ada denyut nadinya."

"He ?"

Cloud lalu mengaitkan lengan kanan cowok berpakaian serba hitam itu ke pundaknya. Lalu menyeretnya supaya naik ke motor. Si pirang itu pun ikutan duduk di belakangnya. Tangan kirinya melingkar di pinggang cowok di depannya, nahan dia supaya gak jatoh, sedangkan yang kanan megang stang motor. Kemudian ia pun mulai ngestarter. "Oey, oey, Cloud ... " Roxas menghampirinya, ninggalin Tifa bersama Pence dan Hayner.

"Kayaqnya dia korban perampokan atau semacamnya." Cloud berucap sebelum adeknya sempat menanyakan apa pun. "Gue bakal bawa dia ke rumah sakit. Kalian bertiga, bawa Tifa pulang." Cloud pun segera melaju. Ninggalin empat orang yang tersisa di sana.

Hayner, Roxas, n Pence saling pandang. Lalu pandangan mereka serentak tertuju ke Tifa yang masih pingsan.

"Gimana caranya .... kita bawa dia ?"

KucingPerak

KucingPerak : Akhirnya … update juga. Heheh … sorry ya ? kelamaan. Kali ini aku udah inget betul nyimpen crita ini koq. Jadi gak kelabakan ntar kalo mo nerusin lagi.

Bagi yang mo diterusin, harap direview. ;) Tengs bifor ….


End file.
